


Stargate Hastings part one

by Scifiwasmyfather



Series: Stargate Hastings [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 79,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiwasmyfather/pseuds/Scifiwasmyfather
Summary: AU. A powerful but benevolent family from the isles of Britain, have been searching for the Stargate for centuries. In the late nineteenth century a member of that family returns from war with a broken body and his informed of his families centuries long quest. Our story begins five years after Richard Hastings return from war.





	1. Prologue: James Elden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stargate Hastings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/513193) by Scifiwasmyfather. 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**June 1882, Outside a large Mansion in Surrey, England.**

During his time as a soldier in the British army, James Elden had risen to the rank of Sargent Major, the highest rank an enlisted soldier could ascend to. For twenty one years all he had known was the army, his brothers. It was because of one of those brother's that he now sat in a fine coach. So fine that James believed only royalty would have use of it. He had always assumed that the man who had sent the carriage for him was from a wealthy family, aristocrats even but the house or mansion to be more precise, that he was now approaching shocked him.

From the main gate, to the grounds proper of the Stamford estate, it had taken twenty four minutes. He knew this because of the pocket watch he held in his hand, a watch given to him by a Captain Richard Hastings. He had given him the watch, a family heirloom, on the first occasion that Jim had saved his life. He had genuinely lost count how many times they had saved each others lives, in the twelve years since that day. Even though Jim knew that he had saved his commanding officers life, far more times than his former Captain had his own. The price paid by the man he was going to see for the first time in over five years, for the first time since... **The stupid fool!** He almost said out loud as he remembered a past, that two decades of war, had taught him to bury deep.

He had been thrown into the deep end early on, in his military career. Posted to the subcontinent of India not long after the "honourable" East India trading company, passed control of the region over to the Crown. The mess those greedy fools had left the place in, made it apparent very quickly that they were not welcome. It was the last three years of his service that almost broke him though. Afghanistan was hell on earth at times and everything before his three years there seemed easier in comparison. So much so he was about to start feeling out some of the mercenary companies still operating on the subcontinent, that was until he received letters two people, one from his former Captain. 'Mr James Elden. You are to report to me Mr Richard Hastings. As soon as you are released from your self imposed term of bondage. Failure to do so will be a breach of your debt to me. A carriage will be sent to pick you up on the day of your release.' The other he did not care to think about but he had a duty.

Sure enough, on the day he received his discharge papers from his regiment, a carriage fit for royalty was waiting for him. Of all the commissioned officers Jim had served under, the last he would have expected to live like this, would have been Richard Hastings. The man had never once in the entire time he had known him, spoken down to a man as if he were their better. From the look of the house that the horse drawn carriage was now pulling up to, he was probably somewhere in line for the bloody throne.

Waiting for him when he exited the carriage, was an elderly gentleman dressed in what he could only assume was a butler's uniform. He was as tall as himself maybe a little taller, with white short hair. He made a gesture with his hand and a young boy no older than twelve years old, appeared from behind one of the two lion statues, that flanked the steps up to the proportionately sized door, of the massive building he was standing in front of. Even the lion statues were huge, twice as tall as he and at six feet three inches himself, that was some size.

The butler gave a courteous but very slight bow, almost military in its precise execution. "My lord as been eagerly awaiting your arrival". He then gestured for him to follow him and continued, "The boy will take your belongings to your room sir".

As they reached the door, he heard the boy say "My names Tom! Not boy! And he don't like being called no Lord!" Just then the butler gave Tom a look that stunned the boy but he didn't back down. "Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right. Mr Hastings don't like none of that and you know it!" From the look on Tom's face, he thought he had actually won the argument but Jim knew better.

The old man made a turn as precise as any serving soldier and bellowed "Boy! If you do not move now! I will do to you what I once did to my Lord, when he was your age and forgot his tongue...".

The look on Tom's face went from one of defiance, to one of complete bewilderment "W-what did you do to him." Tom asked, all defiance now completely gone.

Jim smiled as he watched the exchange between the two, very different people before him. The old man reminded him of the instructors he had met during his basic training, very proper accent but not in the same way the snobs or toffs would speak. While the boy was definitely from the lowest classes of British society, a street urchin with little care for proper grammar, for any grammar at all. Jim decided that he liked them both and suspected that the back and forth between them was a regular occurrence and not truly hostile.

That suspicion was confirmed when he heard the old man reply "When you have done your job which you are paid to do, you can ask him and by all means do not leave out the part where I called you BOY!" Once he was certain he had got his point across, he added, "When you have done that, you can finish for the day and tell your mother I will join her for supper this evening". Tom nodded and continued with the task of taking Jim's, one modest case to his room.

The old man returned his attention to Jim and said "I must apologise for my Grandson, he never knew his father and I'm afraid I spared the rod with him, his mother's wishes of course". The smile on the man's face as he spoke the last words, made the lie obvious to spot.

"Of course" Jim replied, with a knowing smile of his own. The massive doors to the mansion opened with an ease and grace, that astonished him. How a man close to sixty years old, could move such large doors was impressive but at the same time he suspected the old man was far more than what he seemed. Definitely ex military, he carried himself in the same way that all men who had seen real combat did. If Jim could put it into one word, it would be 'ready'. He suspected that if he were to attack the man now with no warning, he would be ready and more than able to counter him with lethal force. A theory he did not wish to test.

Inside the stately home was even more impressive than outside, if that was even possible. Jim had once saw a painting of a famous theatre, he did not know of which theatre the painting had depicted but the architecture that he viewed now was of a strikingly similar design and just as breath-taking. To both the left and right of the hall were a set of double doors, not as large as the doors that he had just entered but still impressive. Above the doors he noticed that the hall had a second floor, a balcony that ran round the entire hall, starting and ending at the top of a staircase, that was situated at the far end of the hall. On the ground floor beneath the balcony were several statues, each with a portrait just above and to the side of their right shoulder. Above the statues head, each had a finely crafted scroll. From what they were crafted, he could not tell but they reminded him of headstones. Like Marble, only without the streaks that you usually would associate, with that material.

As he walked past one of the statues he signalled for the old man to stop and asked him, "These statues, are they all Hastings men?"

"Yes sir, each one is a perfect replica of the man, just before he went into battle for the last time" as he said this, he pointed at the scroll above the statues head.

Jim read the words, Arrived into this world in the spring of the year 1626 Departed this world in the summer of 1645 The statue they were stood before wore the uniform and armour of a cavalier. The old man indicated a statue directly across from the Cavalier. The lighting was slightly brighter above this statue, than the others. He then realised that the other statues seemed to be bathed in shadow. Because the hall was so wide, it took them several seconds to reach the opposite statue. When Jim recognised the statues armour, he immediately understood why the old man had wanted him to see it. "He is wearing the armour of the round heads!" Jim stated.

"And?" Prompted the old man.

"They were enemies..." As he said the words, his eyes drifted to the portrait of the man on the wall and then turned and took a few steps towards the centre of the hall. "They were both born in the spring of 1626 and died in the same year? Were they brother's? Twins?"

"There is still one important fact you have not mentioned yet?" Said the old man, in a way that made Jim feel like a small child, trying to figure something out, that was obvious to the adults.

Then the obvious smacked him in the face, "They died at the same battle, on opposite sides?" He phrased it as a question but he already knew the answer.

"Yes, indeed they were twins." He seemed to think about it for a moment then continued. "I can not tell you a great deal, fore it is not my place to tell." He pointed to both statues in turn and asked, "Which of the brother's, would you say was the traitor?".

"I would need more information." Jim replied honestly. "Very well. The family backed the crown!" The devious smile that creeped across the old mans face, set alarm bells ringing in Jim's head, he knew the old man was leading him into a trap.

The old man was playing a game with this little history lesson and the one thing that got Jim's back up, was people trying to make him feel stupid. "The family were the traitors?" He said without really thinking about it but as soon as the words left his lips, it made perfect sense. The fact the smile that was now on the face of the old man, was of grudging respect, rather than ridicule. Only confirmed this.

"Our families motto is '**Through war we gain peace, through peace we grow in strength**'". When he spoke the families mantra, Jim could hear a real pride in the old mans voice.

"The crown did not bring peace only constant war, this one recognised this" he indicated the round head statue. "and his family did not I expect?"

"Very good Mr Elden but I'm afraid you are wrong about the family".

"I am?" he asked.

Before he could answer, a familiar voice echoed from the balcony above and to the right hand side of the hall. "Yes our family knew all to well the excesses of the crown, in fact they had been working on a plan to overthrow the monarchy themselves. Only it involved an educated people, that could govern themselves".

Jim took a step to his left and looked up. When he saw his old friend and former commanding officer smiling down at him, a smile slowly began to spread across his own face. That was, until he saw the chair he was sat in. The reminder that his friend had returned from war a broken man. Because of him!

It was his former Captain that broke the silence "It is good to see you old friend" He then pumped his arms in a way that Jim couldn't quite understand. When suddenly his chair made a ninety degree turn to his right. He then saw him push his arms forward and the chair he was sitting on, started to move forward at slightly slower than walking speed.

Jim looked at the old man who shrugged his shoulders and replied, "You will like this".

Jim heard a sound that reminded him of a bolt being closed and then locked in place on a door, only the bolt and lock would have to be very large to make such a sound. He then heard a second similar sound, that was followed by the sound's of chains clinking and gears turning. With that, he noticed that the steps on the far sides of the staircase, were moving. The one to the left was now moving upwards and the one to the right was travelling in a downward direction. He looked at the stairway on the right hand side and his friend started to emerge around the corner. As he got closer to his friend waiting at the bottom of the stairs Richard said, "You can admit that you are impressed, I was myself when I first witnessed this wonder of science".

The old man at his side let out a snort of derision, then said, "He was like a child with a toy". He nodded his head to Jim, then turned to the man coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, "I'll be retiring for the day now my Lord, I will see you in the morning". He then turned and headed towards an exit on the left hand side of the entrance hall.

Before he made it to the door, Richard yelled "I will get you to stop calling me that one day uncle, I swear it!".

"No you won't". Was the only reply he gave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	2. Chapter one: Richard Hastings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

Opening his eyes each morning was becoming a struggle, his spirit was still as strong as it ever was but he could not say the same for his body. Since that fateful night, the night in which he had saved his friend and comrade from a bullet. Richard Hastings's body had begun deteriorating, the loss of the use of his legs, was a price he was more than willing to pay for his friend and one he would not hesitate to pay again.

The last five years, while being stimulating, they had also been extremely taxing to his now fragile, brain container. He smiled at that realisation, for that was all his body really was now, a container for his brain, the only tool he had left to keep sharp. Normally the first thing he would attempt each morning when he woke. Would be the almost impossible task of transferring his body from the bed, to the chair at the side of the bed. A task he had achieved only once.

Today he decided to push down his stubbornness and instead pulled the cord above his bed that would inform his former betrothed, now nurse that he required her assistance. He had called off his engagement to Kate Warrington, as a means to save her the life of a care giver. She had accepted the cancellation with no tears, no shouting or screaming.

She simply looked at him lying in his hospital bed and said in the most casual way he had ever heard her speak. "You are right of course, it would be a terrible marriage". She paced up and down, seemingly going over it all in her mind, then picked up a chair that was against a wall and placed it beside the bed. "Firstly the doctors say you may never father children or even be able to have use of your manhood, that would be a problem". She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, her chin cupped in her right hand with the index finger tapping her right cheek, as if in deep thought. "Yes then there is the care that you will need." She paused for a moment then continued "hmmm but that will solve our first problem, will it not?".

Richard was in too much pain to recognise the sarcasm in her voice, so he asked, "How so?".

"One would not become broody if one already had a baby to take care of, now would one?". Before he could respond she stood up, straightened her clothes and headed towards the door.

Realising what she had just said to him, he tried to stop her leaving but before he could get any words out, she turned back towards him and said. "I will inform the relevant people that our engagement as been cancelled... but if you think for one second that you have gotten rid of me, then you are mistaken!" When Richard didn't dispute her previous statement, she continued. "I do not like hospitals, I will see you when you get home. The doctors say that you will be in here for a month or two, that should give me enough time to prepare for your arrival". She walked back over to the bed, leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. She then cupped his chin in her hand and squeezed his cheeks. "Now you be a good little baby and wallow in all the self pity that you can, while you are here..." The childish mocking tone changed then, to one of someone being deadly serious. "because you do not, want to mess with me...". She got back up and headed again towards the door, this time she opened it to leave but before she did, she added in a playful tone "After all, it is not like you are going to get very far, if you try to escape. Is it?" Before he could answer, she had left and closed the door behind her.

The next two months he had done exactly as he had been told and wallowed in his own self pity. The constant stream of visitors that he had received, helped him greatly with this. The person who helped him the most in this regard, was his dear old uncle Robert Parker. He was the elder brother to Richard's deceased father, only he was an illegitimate child from a common woman.

His grandfather had told him that he had loved Roberts mother, even asked her to marry him. She had refused, saying that she would not be the reason he lost his birth right and when he had told his father, he quickly realised, that she spoke the truth of it. He didn't care though, he had loved the woman and set off to tell her that he did not care about his inheritance but when he had arrived at her home, she had already left to live in a convent, to raise their child there.

It was his father who tracked them down and bought them to live on the Stamford estate, he had told him that she could raise their child on the estate but he could not marry her. When he shared this part with Roberts mother, she told him that she would never marry another but he would never share her bed again and he didn't.

The door opened then, snapping him out of his nostalgia. Sure enough it was is very own angel and she looked as beautiful today as she ever had. "You gave up early today? tut tut". She said mockingly.

"No, I did not make the attempt, I have far too much to do today". He smiled, then added. "Than give my pride it's usual beating".

She put her hands on her hips and said. "Yes, I forgot the reason you need a nurse and not a wife, will be arriving today".

He knew that the words that came from Kates lips, were not her true feelings and were merely words said in jest but the last thing he wanted was for her to say something like that to James. "I know you did not mean that my dear but please do not say anything like that to James. He will already feel bad enough when he sees the chair".

"Relax I'm just kidding. From the stories you've told me of that man, I wouldn't have you at all, if it wasn't for him".

Richard winked at Kate and smiled as he said "You could have always visited my statue".

Kate rolled her eyes at him then replied "I do not like those things and you know that they give me the creeps. Could you really imagine me coming to visit your dead statue?".

"No". He replied.

"No, I would have cried my tears and felt the leering eyes of the cemetery statues, just like everybody else". As she said this, she began their morning ritual. First she pulled back the covers of his bed and then began stripping his night clothes. Once he was naked in all of his glory, she began giving him his morning bed bath.

As alluring as that thought would have been, to the man who had fallen in love with this beautiful, kind and compassionate woman. The man he was now felt only sadness. During this daily ritual they would usually talk about mundane things, like new flowers that had been planted recently in the grounds or a funny story young Tom had told one of them. Anything to make the time pass, without actually experiencing the uncomfortable situation.

Today the subject was James. "So your friend, is he handsome?". she asked without looking away from what she was doing.

With her face turned away from him, he could still see that she was smiling. "He had his fair share of the females chasing him, if I remember correctly. Very rugged, tall as well, with raven black hair".

"So tall, dark and handsome then?". She continued her work, as she waited for his reply.

He knew she was teasing him but the thought still struck him in a way, that he was not expecting. "He would make someone a fine husband, I'm sure". He answered.

"So he is not already married then?". She looked up from her work when she asked him this, with a mischievous look on her face.

Richard rarely found himself lost for words but on the rare occasions that he had, it usually involved Kate. Ever since they had met, she had been able to stop him in his tracks with a witty or inappropriate comment. Even in this era, with a long reigning Queen on the throne, she was very forward for a woman. It was why he loved her and also the reason he could not understand, why she was still here. "No he was committed to another life." The slight twinge that had been growing while they had been talking, won out for just a moment. "Why do you ask? Have you finally grown tired of being my nurse?". As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted them and was under no illusions that Kate was going to let him get away, with what he had just stupidly blurted out. It was the truth and deep down he had wanted to say something sooner than now. Only common sense usually won out.

To her credit, she didn't say a word until she had finished his bed bath and then clothed him. She then rang the bell and waited for Robert to bring the chair that allowed him to freely move around the house. Robert picked up Richard and placed him into the chair. Richard knew that his uncle could sense the tension between the pair and was the reason, that he left once the task was complete. "I know what you are going to say and I completely agree...".

This time she did not need any words to silence him, the look she gave him left him no doubt that it was her turn to talk. "You left for war a month after proposing to me, this I accepted. It even felt romantic knowing that you were thinking of me in the dark times, when you needed a light to guide you home. At first! Then you return to me, my hero wounded in the service of his Queen. I came to the hospital that day, to tell you that we could postpone the wedding, until you felt well enough and that I loved you in sickness and in health and whether or not I had spoken them before God, I intended to honour those vows." She stopped for a few seconds, probably to catch her breath, then continued. "But nooo, you decide to wallow in self pity and force me to pretend to be your nurse, instead of the devoted wife I have been in my heart, since the night you proposed to me".

Richard waited a moment to be sure she was finished then said. "I would say sorry but that is not what you want to hear from me... you are right, I have forced you to pretend to be my nurse. But I only wanted to protect you, I wanted you to become a mother, to have a husband that could meet all of your needs. Only you decided otherwise." He stared at her for a moment then continued. "The only man I could possibly choose as my best man. Will I hope, be leaving on a possible one way mission, in the next twenty six days. So you have until then to arrange our wedding. That is if you still want to marry me?".

"You have got to be joking?".

Richard suddenly felt like he had misjudged the situation and made it far worse, when she continued speaking, those fears were allayed.

"Twenty six days? I'm going to need a month just to choose my dress, then another month at least to get the thing made. Twenty six days is simply not long enough". Even though she was complaining about the amount of time she had been given to arrange their nuptials. He could see the difference his proposal had made to her, she wasn't exactly smiling but she had a glow about her that he hadn't seen, since before he had left for his final tour of duty.

"If I said that the dress would not be a problem, would it still be an impossible task?".

"Well no, we could have the wedding on the grounds and the catering should not be a problem. If I start making a guest list tonight I can give that list to the printers and they could send out the invitations directly. But seriously Richard, where are you going to get a wedding dress that I would actually wear?".

He laughed, then answered. "Well the first time you saw the dress, I believe your words were 'That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen'. We were looking at a portrait of my mother at the time, you may have been talking about her".

In all the years they had known each other, this was the first time it was she and not he, who was speechless. When she finally managed to say something, her words were unsure "Your mother was a very beautiful woman but yes I meant the dress, do you think it will fit me?". There were tears forming in her eyes, as she asked.

"You have a similar build as my mother, with a few adjustments I'm sure it would. It as been kept in very good condition and my mother wished that my bride would wear it one day".

"Well then, one as much to arrange doesn't one?". Kate said with a beaming smile spread across her face.

"Yes I am sure you have. As the coach left to pick up James yet?" He asked.

"Yes and as you instructed, the finest coach we have".

"Excellent, he will hate it". He said while rubbing his hands together.

"I was under the impression that you were friends". Kate said, with a raise of her eyebrows.

"We are but the man finds extravagance extremely vexing and getting that man vexed, is one of the most difficult tasks one has ever attempted". A smile came to his eyes as he continued. "Come to think of it, the only time he truly lost his temper with me, was the night I jumped in front of that bullet".

"He was not the only one". She said sarcastically. "He should already be on route, one hour to arrive at the main gate, another hour of travel from there to here".

"It does not take an hour to get here from the main gate". He said in an exasperated voice.

"It does when one walks".

He could not argue with her on that one. When he was a child his father would make him walk the distance to and from the main gate to the estate, whenever they would go into town. Character building he called it. "You are correct but for the purpose that the estate was built, it is as long a distance as is needed".

"Yes that may be but the fact it is going to take me so long each time I have to go into town, is going to make arranging this wedding almost impossible". She hurriedly stripped his bed and folded the covers and sheets so that they would fit on the trolley she used for the wash basin and left the room. Two seconds later her head appeared back inside the door. "I knew you would come around eventually." She blew him a kiss and then went on her merry way.

He made the usual checks of his chair. He disengaged and then re-engaged the breaks, they were fine. Then more importantly, he checked for his claw. Without it, he would be forever ringing those damn bells and waiting like a useless fool, for one of the once fake but now very real servants, to arrive and open a door for him. Once he was sure he was set to go, he used the claw to open his bedroom door. Each of the doors around the building, had been fitted with a mechanism, that would keep the door open for twenty seconds and then slowly close behind him. It also made them very easy to open and the doors could be closed manually, if anyone else were to use them. Even the giant doors at the front of the house had been modified, although they were still heavy enough, to prevent him from opening those doors himself.

By the day he had been released from hospital, all of the modifications to the mansion had been complete, except one. The incredible staircase that Kate had commissioned, was still being built in the main hall. When he had first witnessed the carnage, he thought Kate had taken the cancellation in a very bad way but she assured him that when it was completed, it would be identical to the way it had been before. And apart from the few extra features that are blended into the original design, she was true to her word.

Richard had tried to send her away two or three more times over the last five years but in truth he could never have achieved the things he had done. From studying the secret archives of his family, that he had learned about on the same day that he arrived home from hospital, to actually sending a team to help find the thing. Without her none of it would have happened and he would be either at the bottom of a bottle or six feet under from drinking himself to death, by now.

He left his room and headed in the direction of his magic escalator. Kate could have had the ground floor converted, removing the need to go up and down stairs but both she and his uncle Robert had decided, that to do so would be admitting defeat and the last thing he needed was to feel defeated. He could not argue with their logic. The freedom he still feels, although limited as it still was. Was as beneficial to his health, as any of the doctors he had paid large sums of money to. Only to be told, that there was no chance he would ever walk again. He had come to terms with his condition and found that he could even find positives from it. He was always academically gifted, top of his classes in mathematics and the sciences but he was never as focused or driven regarding the quest for knowledge, as he was now.

Once on the ground floor he made his way to his private dining room, the one that resembled a mess hall in its simplicity. Like his best friend James Elden. Richard Hastings hated extravagance. His entire family had spent more than eight hundred years trying to find a way to end the inequality of the world. Even longer than that, if you were to count the time before they were given the name Hastings by William the conqueror himself, in gratitude for the part that the family played in ensuring his victory. Even that was a part of a larger plan, that no one outside of the family had any idea about. He rang the bell and ordered his breakfast, poached eggs on toast. He washed it down with a cup of tea and then asked Margaret, the girl on serving duty this morning, to send for young Tom.

When the door opened and Tom entered the room he asked. "You wanted to see me Mr Hastings sir?".

He motioned for the boy to sit, then asked, "Have you eaten yet Tom?".

"Yes sir, mother makes me eat at set times sir, she says I'll never be a soldier if I don't eat properly".

"Yes that cousin of mine is as bad her father, when it comes to all that discipline nonsense. Personally I believe that a boy should be allowed to be just a boy, you'll be a man soon enough and there will be time enough then for discipline".

Tom smiled "It's ok sir, l know she only does it because she cares".

Richard was saddened that he and Kate would never have a child of their own but in many ways he was a father to his cousins son Tom. His father had been Richard's best friend growing up. When his uncle Robert bought his cousin to the estate to live, after her mothers passing. Sebastian had fallen for her the moment he had met her, she however took an instant dislike to the boy. All three of the children were the same age, so it was expected of Richard to help her adjust to her new home. Sebastian happily accompanied them wherever they would go, even though the girl had nothing but contempt for him and made it quite clear whenever he was in her presence. When she wasn't around, he would constantly be comparing her to the goddess Aphrodite or some other mythical beauty.

The truth was, until her sixteenth year, Rachael was far from beautiful. Like many girls before her, she grew from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan. Richard always believed that the reason she eventually chose his friend, was because he had loved her when she was not the beautiful woman she was now, with many suitors asking for her hand in marriage. When he realised that one of the men that was pursuing her could win her heart, he marched up to Rachael and declared his love to her for the first time and asked her to marry him. To everyone's utter disbelief, she accepted. It became apparent that her hostility towards Sebastian, was because of the feelings that she herself felt for him. Tom was born six months before he left on his first and only tour of duty. Rachael had never truly gotten over it and only the boy had given her the strength to carry on.

"Yes indeed she does but a few days away from a strict routine, will do you good I think". His manner changed, to the one he had used when issuing orders to the men under his command, back in his military days. "I have a very important mission for you sir, do you believe you are up to the task young man?".

Tom rose from his chair, stood to attention and performed as crisp a salute as any soldier Richard had ever served with . "Sir, yes sir".

Richard returned his salute then began. "I knew I could count on you soldier. You have heard me speak of my friend James Elden?".

"Yes sir, he was the man who's life you saved and the reason you are unable to walk sir".

"Yes indeed but he is also the reason I am still among the living. Whilst he is here, whenever he leaves the mansion and walks the grounds, I want you to follow him and right down all of his activities. Who he speaks to and if you can but only if the act does not betray your presence, what he speaks about with those people but you must stay hidden. If he detects your presence even once, the mission will be deemed a failure. Is that understood?".

Tom, who was still stood to attention replied, "Sir, yes sir".

Richard then said "At ease Cadet" then removed a note pad and pencil from a compartment in the left arm of his Wheelchair and passed them to the boy. "Any further questions?".

"Just one sir. I thought he was your friend, do you not trust him?".

"I trust him more than I do myself, I have my reasons for asking this of you Cadet but those reasons are on a need to know basis and right now, you do not need to know them".

Tom nodded, so Richard said "Now go find your grandfather, he knows about the mission you have been given and will be the one to welcome our guest when he arrives. You will be there as well, so that you can get a good look at your target. Understood?".

When Tom indicated that he did, Richard finished "Very well. Report to me at twenty one hundred hours each evening and have no fear for your mother, I will personally inform her of your new duties. You are dismissed Cadet".

Alone again, he rang the bell and waited for Margaret to enter the room. When she did he asked her to send word to his cousin, informing her that he would like to speak to her within the hour and that he would be in his personal study, on the first floor. While awaiting her arrival, he decided to undertake his daily ablutions, a task thankfully he did not require assistance with. Among the many alterations to the mansion, were the conversion of two of the bathrooms, one on each floor. They were designed alongside his Wheelchair, to allow him to easily transfer from one to the other and back again, without the assistance of others. A blessing he was truly thankful for. Even the toilet seat itself was designed to allow him to wipe himself. It consisted of a inner and outer ring and when he turned a valve, the outer ring would raise him enough to allow him to take care of it himself. Having to be bathed every morning was bad enough but if he had to rely on others for that as well, it would have destroyed his soul.

He then headed for his study to await his cousins arrival. When they were children, he and Rachael had been very close. Her father had no idea how to raise a daughter, so decided to raise her as he would a son. He would take the two of them survival training, as he called it. Which consisted of taking them out into the middle of nowhere and leaving them to survive on their own for days.

They both learned in time, that he had not really abandoned them and had his eyes on them the entire time. Being left together, with only each other to rely on, a bond had been forged between them. His uncle had told him years later, that the real reason he had left them alone together. Was to create that bond and that if he had wanted to teach them to survive, it would have been far easier if he was there with them.

Their relationship changed when Sebastian had died. Even the condition that he now found himself in, had done little to change this, in fact it had probably made things worse. Not only had she lost her love to war, the man who she had considered more brother than cousin, had returned broken by it as well. If he had returned whole, in time they could have had a good relationship again, only theirs was not of the mind but of spirits. They had raced long distance across the countryside against each other, honed their fencing and archery skills against one another. What could they do now, play Chess? A game Rachael detested. No, they would always be family but the friendship was beyond repair.

It was not long before she arrived and as usual, she did not look happy to see him. "What do you want?". She snapped at him.

"As always, it is a pleasure to see you as well cousin. Please take a seat".

"I am extremely busy, whatever it is you want get it over with. Not only have I got less than a month, until I go through an ancient portal to God knows where. Now I am told that I must help prepare for your wedding".

"I'm sure Kate would understand, if you are too busy to help?".

"I'm her maid of honour and she is my best friend". She let out a small laugh, then finished. "She is my only friend. So I have little choice but to help, why now, why did you have to do it now?".

"Should we postpone until after?". Richard asked. Even if she had told him to do so, he would not have. He was just leading her into, a trap.

"If you dare, I will hurt you in ways, you could not possibly imagine". He felt a wave of self satisfaction wash over him, as she fell straight into it.

"No that would be a bad idea".

"You do not deserve that woman but for some reason she is devoted to you and I have never seen her as happy as she was, when she told me about the wedding". She stood back up and paced the room. "But why now? You've had five years to get this done, why would you do it now?".

"In truth, I have been waiting for my best man and since he is going to be the leader of your expedition, I thought why not kill two birds with one stone".

"You are not funny cousin and what do you mean lead the expedition, he will not be ready in time. We have been preparing for this mission for the past two years and you give the command, to someone who does not even know, that the device exists yet?".

Richard knew that his cousin would react like this and was also the reason he had waited for his friends arrival, before informing her of his decision. If he had told her sooner it would have been a constant argument until he arrived. "Your father does not have a problem with my choice, so I expected you would not". A lie but a necessary one.

"He as said nothing to me".

"Your father understands the necessity of the chain of command. I had hoped you would understand this as well.".

"As you say cousin, it is your command and I will obey". The sarcasm in her voice plain to hear.

"Very good, because I may need your help, convincing him to take the position".

She shook her head and asked. "And how am I supposed to do that? I do not even know the man".

Richard sniggered. "The same way you are going to convince him, to allow you to join him on this mission. Show him that you have worth!".

"Are you telling me, that if he says I cannot go, then I will be scrubbed from the mission?".

"Pretty much dear cousin, I cannot offer the man command and then order him to take a woman and child with him. He would insist on going alone and to be honest, the man would probably stand a better chance of survival if he was alone".

"Then why have we been preparing for this, for the past two years?".

"I said he would have a better chance of survival alone but in order to complete the mission, he will need support".

"I can prove my worth, that should be simple enough but what about Tom?".

"That is the reason I needed to speak with you now. Tom will be spying on James whilst he is here, he will report to me, each evening at twenty one hundred hours." "For what purpose?" She asked. "That will become clear in time, just allow Tom to complete his mission. The kitchen staff will prepare him a packed lunch each day".

"Very well but I thought you were his friend, why can you not convince him to take the position?".

"Our friend on the other side, is his son".

"What?".

"So you see? When I inform him of this, he is not going to be happy with me".

"I could not for the life of me, think why he would not like this. After all who wouldn't love it, if their best friend ordered their son, to go on a possible suicide mission. If that is how you treat your friends, I would hate to be your enemy".

"He volunteered".

"Well then, that makes it all alright then. I'm sure once you tell him that he volunteered for this suicide mission, he will certainly forgive you".

"Donald is his own man, a veteran of three campaigns. In time he will come to understand this but in the mean time. I would like you to go to work on him and please let him see the animosity you feel towards me. I am sure it will help your cause greatly".

"When does he arrive?" she asked.

"He will be here shortly. Once I tell him the bad news, I am sure he will want to let off steam. I will give him the use of our former fencing gymnasium, it would be best if your first meeting be there. First impressions, are always the most important after all".

"And what first impression would you like me to make?" She asked with a sneer.

"One that makes him forget, that you are a woman".

She actually smiled at that, "That I can do!".

Just then Margaret entered the study and informed him. "Sorry to disturb you sir but Mr Elden will be arriving within the next ten minutes my Lord".

"Thank you Margaret and please sir will suffice".

"Yes my lord but your lady as informed the staff, that a wedding will be held on the grounds. I thought it best to stay in character your lordship".

Richard thought about what his fake servant had just said to him, then replied. "Yes, that would be wise. Please inform the rest of the staff, that until further notice, all are to stay in character, at all times". Margaret bowed her head "Yes my Lord". Richard then turned back to Rachael and said "You have your orders, dismissed!" Alone once again. Richard Hastings prepared to greet his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	3. Chapter two: The Hastings family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

Richard Hastings looked at the man stood before him and saw a man more broken than himself. The last time he had seen his friend, the man was in the prime of his life but the riggers of war had clearly taken its toll on him. Physically he had changed very little in the time since they had last spoken, a few streaks of grey In his hair and a wrinkle or two starting to form on his face but apart from that, he was much the same man. It was the mans eyes that told the true story.

Once they had been full of life, even after a battle he would stay upbeat and try to take the men's minds off of the carnage, they had just lived through. Now they were only full of defeat and Richard needed the man, not a shell of the one he once was. He looked into his friends eyes and asked "Is the man I once knew still here or did you murder him and take his place?".

  
"He is still here, only old and tired. Why am I here Richard?" That at least sounded like his old friend, Richard thought to himself. James had never been one for beating around the bush, a trait Richard had always admired about the man.

  
"My uncle was explaining about the twin's yes?". He asked.

  
"Yes he was but I do not have the time for this Richard, I only came as a courtesy. I will stay for a day or two but I have other business that I must see to and the longer I am here with you, the more difficult a task that will become".

  
"Maybe I can help you with this business?". Richard asked. He knew of the business his friend spoke of and was intrigued to find out if his friend would confide in him.

  
"It is a personal matter but you served with the man, so you have a right to know. Donald McCain, I have received several letters from his mother over the past year. With each letter she became more and more concerned for his safety".

  
"You knew his mother then". It was not a question.

  
"I served with his father in India, not long after the crown took power. He was to me as I was to you and the other men, he showed me how to stay alive and not let the horrors of war destroy me. Donald's mother was with child when he died, I was the one who delivered the dreadful news. I have not seen her since she returned home to Edinburgh. The letters were addressed to the posting I was assigned to with her husband and they sent them on to me". His eyes betrayed the half truth he had told.

  
Richard was pleased he hadn't outright lied to him but once he told James the truth, he would at least no longer have a reason to leave. In fact, it would guarantee his participation, the only problem being, whether he would be there only to rescue his Son or to execute the mission? "I understand why you would not tell me you had a son but I honestly had no idea you two were related. He looks nothing like you!".

  
The look on his friends face turned to thunder "What did you just say?".

  
Richard was pleased with the reaction he had elicited in his friend. Good there is still some passion left in the man then, he thought to himself. "So you are still in there?" He did not allow James to continue "He informed me of your true connection when I recruited him. He also told me, that he did not believe you even knew who he was?".

  
If the man was not in a wheelchair, he would have punched him. "Where is he Richard?" He asked in a tone that left no doubt, he wanted a straight answer.

  
Richard knew his friend wanted him to tell the truth and more importantly to get to the point but there was no way of telling him, without it being a long and convoluted process. If he simply told him outright where his son was, he was liable to either kill him on the spot or fall down on the floor crying in laughter. No he would start from the beginning and hope his friend would understand. "I will tell you where he is but you must understand old friend, if you do not know the full story, you will probably not believe me and if you did believe me... No it is better if you hear the whole story first".

  
Jim did not like where this was going but if Donald, his son. A man he had served alongside for three years without ever knowing it, was in any real danger, his friend would not be so blasé about it. In the letters he had received from his mother, she had told him that when Donald had returned from India, she had revealed the truth of who is father really was. She had been shocked, when he told her that he had been serving with a man, who shared the same name and that he had taken him under is wing. The description he had given her matched and they both agreed that it was the same man. He had taken the news well and told her that he would be leaving soon on important business.

He had stayed in touch, a letter every month as he always had. Until she received a final letter that simply said, ‘It will be some time until you hear from me again mother. Know that I will be thinking of you’. That was over a year ago and Jim had a duty to find out if her, their son was still alive.

  
"I will hear what you have to say but I am not in the mood for games".

  
Richard wheeled his chair in the direction of the statue that his uncle had been talking to James in front of "The beginning, there are many beginnings but the best one to start with, would be my family". They arrived at the statue wearing the roundhead armour. "My uncle told you, that you were wrong about the family?".

  
"He did".

  
"They knew as well as this one did, that the crown never wished for peace. But they also knew that one self indulgent fool, would be far easier to manipulate and control than a group of greedy, power hungry politicians. Society would have become even worse than it already was".

  
"So why are they in shadow and this one illuminated like a saint?" Jim asked.

  
"It is symbolic. This was the last time a Hastings openly opposed the crown, from that day forward the family decided, that although the monarchy was an imperfect institution. If their ultimate goal was to be achieved, they would need that institution to be utterly in need of and also indebted to them".

  
"That goal would be?". He asked.

  
"That as no relevance yet. What is relevant is this house and the grounds it was built upon". Richard made a gesture with his hands and continued "All of these men were heirs to the Hastings fortune and legacy, men who died in battle, before they could ever be let into the secret of our true reason for being and also the reason this mansion was built".

  
Richard then headed towards the doors on the right hand side of the hall and said "Lunch will be ready shortly, we still have much to cover and I expect you are hungry after your journey here?"

  
"Yes something to eat would be good, what will we be having?" Jim asked.

  
"I will have a salad, the doctors tell me that a lack of exercise requires me to watch what I eat. I am allowed one meal of my own choosing per week but I prefer to save that for a Sunday. I believe roast beef is being served today but I can ask them to make something else if you wish?"

  
"Roast beef will be fine, I knew you were from a well to do family but how many people would you have to kill, in order for you to claim the crown?" Jim asked him. Although he was anxious to find out the whereabouts of his Son, it was good to see his friend again and more importantly in high spirits.

  
Richard laughed then replied, "No Victoria can rest easy, you probably have more claim to the throne than I". He used his claw to open the door and as they walked through a smaller hallway he added "My official wealth is not as substantial as her majesty's but my true wealth is far greater than hers and my extended families wealth at least matches my own".

  
As they entered the very large dining room, with an equally large dining table, Jim replied "Is that supposed to impress me, is all of this supposed to impress me?" He tilted his head and used a small facial expression, as he continued "I'll admit this place is very large and there is more moneys worth of furniture in this room alone, than my family have owned in fifty or more generations but I have been stationed back home in England for a few weeks now and the amount of homeless people on the streets of London is worse than before I left. If you truly wanted to impress me old friend, you would need to solve that problem. A big house, servants, these are things I despise. I would have thought you would have remembered that about me".

  
Jim didn't notice that they had walked around the huge table and were now headed towards a door in the corner of the room, until Richard used his claw contraption on the door. "Are we not eating in this room?".  
"No I only use this room on special occasions. If you remember correctly old friend, it was our mutual distaste of such things, that was the reason we got on so well".

  
They entered a corridor that was obviously used by the staff "I believed that of you but my eyes tell me I was making friends with the enemy".

  
Richard let out a small laugh "All of this, is nothing more than a necessary fiction and my families wealth will be used when the time is right. To do so before that time would make useless, a thousand years of planning and preparation, that my family have died for". They reached the room they were heading for.

  
Once they had entered. Jim was struck by how much the small room reminded him of a tiny mess hall. The table was of a design made to look like a standard issue table but it was of far better quality. Richard rolled to the opposite side of the room and pulled a chord. As Jim was taking his seat, a serving girl entered. It was not Margaret the girl who had served Richard his breakfast, instead it was her older sister Clarissa. "Lunch will be ready soon, is there anything I can get for you, while you wait my Lord.

  
"Yes I would like some tea and.." He looked to James who said "Yes tea would be fine, thank you".  
After the tea had arrived and Clarissa had left them in private Richard asked "Do you know anything about the Freemasons James?".

  
"Those boys clubs for the wealthy, with their silly handshakes. Yes we both served with a few of them. Cartwright used to tell a few tales about them as well and he said they were nothing more than favour clubs".  
"Indeed old boy but do you know where those Masonic lodges came from, yes they are everything you just said they are but what did they begin as my friend?".

  
Jim shook his head "The word Mason suggests builders of some kind but that is all I could guess at".  
"Yes, yes precisely they were builders. The finest builders in the world, with knowledge, much of which is now lost to time, that were far superior to the building techniques, that even now in the modern world can compare".

  
"Are you saying that your family are these Mason's?". Jim asked.

  
"No, well yes a long time ago but that is not the point. Where did they get this knowledge from?".

  
"You are the one telling this tale, you tell me".

  
"Very well but please wait until I have finished before you dismiss it out of hand. When men were still hunter gathering Nomads, an Alien came to this planet, who possessed powerful technology. When he first arrived on earth his body was dying, to save himself he possessed the body of a young boy, who from that day on had a glow in his eyes and his voice became unnaturally deep and loud. Using the knowledge he must have gained from the boy's memories, he took on the persona of Ra the Egyptian God of the sun. Then a beautiful girl was taken by the peoples new God and when she returned, she had the same glowing eyes as the boy who was now Ra but her name was announced to be Hathor, the Egyptian goddess".

  
The tail he was being told was interesting enough but aliens and gods was a bit of a stretch. He would hear his friend out, he just couldn't understand what any of this had to do with his son.

  
He continued listening "Over time more were taken, each returning claiming to be the human embodiment of a different Egyptian God. When all of the pantheon of Egyptian deities, identities had been stolen. They spread out across the entire planet, assuming the roles of the various gods our ancestors worshipped. There is reason to believe that the Nordic and Germanic gods were actually a race that did battle with these other gods but the only evidence are the ancient sagas, that spoke of benevolent powerful gods, that came down in mighty chariots and struck down mans enemies. They may not be entirely reliable sources. After their numbers grew, they returned to the stars taking many humans as slaves with them. Their former empire had been left in ruin when their species had started to die out and with the human slaves they were able to rebuild it. Although many of the slaves were taken away on ships, the vast majority, were taken off world by the use of a device".

  
"What kind of device?" Jim asked, genuinely interested now.

  
"A gateway to the stars my friend and before you mock me, I can prove it."

  
There was a knock on the door then and Clarissa entered with a trolley containing their meals, once she had placed their food in front of them she left the room, allowing Richard to continue. "This Stargate, allowed them to take slaves to hundreds, possibly thousands of worlds!".

  
"What does this have to do with the Mason's?".

  
Richard knew he had piqued his friends interest, so ploughed on with his explanation, "As I said before, their numbers were few and in order to build an empire here on earth they needed skilled workers. It was these workers that first realised the truth of these false gods. All of the people of the earth, were utterly devoted to them but in time a plan for an uprising was formulated, that would start in Egypt and then spread across the planet".

  
Jim, while absorbed by the tail his friend was telling him, could not stay quiet any longer, "Let's say for arguments sake, that I believe you but come on, you cannot expect me to believe that a bunch of primitives, beat aliens with flying ships and God knows what weaponry and then these aliens just said 'They are too much trouble, so let's just leave them alone now'. I'm sorry Richard but that is not how tyrants work, my friend!".

  
"No it is not and although I said that the sagas are an unreliable source, combined with that which we have actual evidence for. That evidence does suggest, that when the uprising occurred, these aliens stepped in, to ensure that the gods would never return".

  
"Why did they not step in before this, why did they just allow them to enslave humanity. Why didn't they make a move until they rebelled?".

  
Richard thought about it for a moment and then replied "Who knows, they could have rules about dealing with less advanced species. We have seen for ourselves what happens when a people more advanced technologically, makes contact with a more primitive one. It rarely ends well for the less advanced people".  
"That sounds logical Richard but all of this sounds insane, old friend. I want to believe you but I am sorry, I will need physical proof before I could ever believe such a yarn".

  
A smile came to Richard's face and he knew he had him. "I have already told you old friend that I have proof and once we have finished our meal I will show you". He used his own fork to indicate his friends plate and added "Now eat up dear boy and I will show you all the evidence you need".

  
They finished there meal in silence but there minds were racing with anticipation. For Richard an accumulation of five years work, was about to finally come to fruition and for Jim an excitement was building, a rush of energy that he hadn't felt for many a year. Maybe his friend had not been to far off the mark, when he asked if he had killed and replaced the man he once was.

Maybe it was time to reclaim his life. Even if his friend was insane, the story had awoken something in him, something that he intended to grab hold of and use to pull himself out of the hell he had been in, since Afghanistan had broken him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	4. Chapter three: The Stamford estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

When the serving girl returned to clear the table. Richard said, "Inform the staff that I do not wish to be disturbed, please Clarissa. Mr Elden will give me any assistance if I require it".

"Yes my Lord". She replied, then left the room.

"Now then James my man, where were we?... ah yes evidence". He indicated the table they had just eaten at and asked "Could you move the table over to there please James?". He pointed to the opposite wall and added "and would you please lock the door old man?".

Jim did as his friend asked, then returned to him "Will there be anything else, my Lord?".

Richard was glad to hear James making a joke, maybe his friend was not as far gone as he looked. "Yes actually. There are other ways into the lower levels but it would take more time for us to arrive that way and in my condition it can be difficult going the long way around. Do you see the wall that you just moved the table away from?".

"Yes". Jim replied. "Do you see the alcove that goes around that wall?". Richard pointed it out to him.

Jim could see the alcove that ran around the wall, it curved slightly at the top corners. "Yes I see it".

"Good, now feel at the bottom left hand corner of the alcove". James started doing as he asked. "you should feel a circular outline. It is very faint but it is there".

"Yes I feel it, now what?".

"Push it, you will need to use considerable force".

He did as his friend asked. It did not move at first but as soon as it started moving it became far easier. When he had completed the task he heard a sound from behind the wall. Richard then told him to repeat the process in the top right, bottom right and finally, top left corners. When he pressed the final stone button, he heard a sound similar to the one he had heard coming from the staircase. Only he did not hear the sound of gears as before, this time he only heard a chain, a very big chain.

"Believe it or not. As loud as the noise his in here now. If you were in any other room but this one, you would not be able to hear it at all. My ancestors were really quite extraordinary!" The sound continued for at least a minute, when suddenly he heard a Clunk! A moment after that he heard a second chain, only from a higher position behind the wall. The wall itself then started to raise and as it did a stone carriage appeared with enough room inside to fit them both quite easily. "Shall we?" Richard asked.

Jim could not believe what he had just witnessed, he had seen some amazing sites in his time on the sub continent but nothing he had ever seen had amazed him as much as this. He suspected, that this was just the tip of the iceberg and wherever this stone box would take him, would be more impressive still. "After you". He urged Richard.

Once they had entered the elevator carriage, he instantly noticed that they were travelling far slower than he had expected. "Are we supposed to be going this slow?" he asked his friend.

"Yes the weight that raises the carriage is a little heavier than the one that takes us down and as we descend the weights that brought the carriage up, will ascend. I do not know how it actually works but that was how my uncle explained it, on the day he revealed my families legacy to me".

"Why does he dress like a butler and what did you mean by this place is a convenient fiction?".

"My uncle was the head of our house before me, although officially I was the heir to my families fortune. When it was all revealed to him on his return from service, he had held little interest in seeking out the Stargate. So rarely came down to the archives".

Jim stopped him there, "Why were you both made aware of all this, after you returned from service? I do not understand that part".

"My family felt it important that anyone let into the secret, would have to have proven themselves in combat. My uncle had to leave the service because his daughter needed a parent, which was deemed a more than satisfactory reason for resigning his commission and I myself would not be aloud back into combat, even if I wished it. As for the reason he is dressed as a butler, well that is because all of the staff on these grounds, are members of the Hastings's clan".

Jim laughed at what he had just been told "Are you telling me that the girl who served us our meals, is a member of your family? And why does your uncles grandson, sound like he's been dragged in off the street? Is that all just for show as well?".

"Yes she is the daughter of my cousin, You will meet Tom's mother soon enough and that should answer any questions you have". Jim noticed a gap appear between the floor of the carriage and the wall, signifying they were nearly at their destination. With him distracted Richard added, "The estate is named for the role played by my family, at the battle of Stamford bridge".

"Your family fought in that battle?".

"No but the men who did fight in that battle, were manoeuvred into doing so by my family. My family fought at the battle of Hastings as our name would suggest". As he said this, they came to a stop and the two men left the stone elevator.

The last thing Jim was expecting was a corridor with men dressed in khaki fatigues. They were of a kind that looked far more comfortable than the uniforms worn in the army. "Well you've surprised me again".

"I am sure there are plenty more surprises to come. If we just go down this corridor, the proof that you wish to see will be revealed". Richard started heading in the direction he had indicated and Jim followed him. When they took a left turn, they entered a room that had four high calibre gun emplacements and all were of a design he did not recognise. A belt of bullets was fed from one side of the gun, to the other "They fire three fifty calibre bullets per second and the barrel on the top will propel an incendiary or fragmentation grenade, to cause even more carnage down their if required".

Jim was impressed by the description that his friend gave but it was what they were aimed at, that took his breath away. The room they had entered was more of a very large balcony than an actual room and the hall that it looked out upon was comparable in size, to the one he had entered earlier that day but where the first hall had been about extravagance. The hall he looked down upon now, was designed with only practicality in mind.

Where there was a staircase in the main hall of Stamford house, here there was a huge iron frame, that had a circular round plate attached to it via a hinge. The door was in an opened position, revealing in the centre of that frame, what Jim knew to be the device his friend was describing, earlier over lunch. There was a large what looked like stone circle, with a large hole in the centre of it, that seemed to match in size the circular door attached to the frame. He looked carefully and made out some shapes on the stone ring. There were also several triangular protuberances spaced equally around the device, that took away the illusion that the huge ring was made of actual stone.

Richard watched his friend go through the same incredible experience, that everyone who witnessed the awesome vision that was the Stargate, for the first time had. He could not wait to see his face when he saw it activated.

"So what do you think old friend, do I sound crazy now".

Jim started shaking his head and laughing in a way that made Richard slightly nervous. "I was beginning to think your injuries had sent you a little eccentric but now I see that you are most definitely insane," before Richard could reply, he continued, "I would tell you to bury it as deep as you can but you have obviously already sent my son through that damn thing... if you were any other man Richard".

The look on his best friends face was not one of hanger but one of a man, who had just been disappointed by a dear friend. He was expecting him to go for his throat but the only thing he did was look at him. "He volunteered James".

"That is not it, he his own man and I have no right to decide what he does. It is the fact that if he was not my son, it would have been one of your own family who was sent through that thing, not mine. You want me to be a part of whatever you are planning to do here and my son being involved, gives you the leverage you need to ensure my involvement. I expected better of you but everybody becomes a disappointment given enough time".

"No he would not have been my first choice, my first choice was otherwise engaged at the time. Which reminds me... perhaps I should have asked this earlier but I was hoping that you would be my best man but do not worry about that now. You were my first choice but I decided that sending a single man, who had a knack for learning new languages and experience serving in foreign lands, a man who could prepare and wait. Then when my first choice would be available, him and his team would hopefully have someone on the other side, who knew the language and had gathered enough intelligence to help them complete their mission and return home safely".

"You want me to be your best man? I thought you would have had already married that girl by now. Unless this is a different one of course?". Jim knew she wouldn't have been the first woman to call off an engagement, because her love had returned from war a cripple.

"Yes well, I tried to do the decent thing and release her from our engagement but the woman is as stubborn as a mule and when I finally came to the realisation, that she wasn't going to leave. One thought it would be better if ones best friend was by his side, for morale support of course".

"You really are something. A man does not expect his best friend, to manipulate him Richard. For gods sake man, if these aliens are real... you do realise, that you may have just condemned every man, woman and child on this planet to death or worse and you are asking me to be your best man?".

"What if they rediscover us James? What if they came here and claimed to be our gods? Well I will tell you sir. Half of the world would fight and die, the rest would bow down and be thankful that they no longer had to worship a deity, that they cannot see with their own eyes".

"If I accept, when will I be going through that thing and who will be the other members of my team?".

"When devising a strategy for this mission, it was decided that stealth would be the best way to go. The last thing we want is to be detected by these aliens, if they are still around that is".

"You have reason to believe they won't be?".

"No but there was a chance, that they may have had no further use for the world you would be travelling to".

"Why would they abandon it?". Jim asked.

"We have reason to believe that this world, is one of many that they control and we know the purpose our ancestors were sent to this world, was to mine the ore with which these aliens build their technology. We believed they may have completely exhausted the supply by now and moved on to another world".

"Believed they may have?". Jim asked in a sceptical tone.

"It was over five thousand years ago, that is a long time to be mining a single mineral after all".

"Yes but we can not just assume they would leave even if it was spent, habitable worlds may not be easy to find". Although he thought to himself, that there could many planets like the Earth out there, he had no way of knowing.

"That is why we continued under the assumption, that they were still there my friend. The last thing we wanted to do, is put this planet and its people in danger but to do nothing would only guarantee their eventual enslavement. That is what my family and those who came before them, have been trying to fight against for thousands of years!".

Jim noticed that his friend, had the same pride in his voice when he spoke about his family, that his uncle had shown when reciting the families words and decided now was the time to ask again, about what his families mission was. "What have your family been fighting against exactly?".

He thought about how to answer his friend, it was not an easy task to speak with someone about such things but he believed he would not react the way many others people would. "Religion or to be more precise. Religion as an organised entity".

"I would not say what you just did to anyone else if I were you, people can be very touchy about things like that. My father would have beaten the devil out of you, for those words".

"Exactly my friend. My family has no problem with religion in itself, many of my family have been Christians and many are still. Faith is considered a good thing but that faith, should be of the persons own choosing. Our family, upon deciding to find the piece of the device, that they did not already possess, the Stargate itself. They also decided to put their faith in the sciences, so to an extent they engineered the industrial revolution, that we now find ourselves in as a people. Our technology is slightly ahead of the rest of society but we have released the scientific theories behind most of our advancements, so they should catch up soon enough".

"Most?".

"Yes most. Our advancements in weaponry and radio technologies. The weaponry we have held back for obvious reasons. The radio because the longer it takes for them to catch up, the longer our communications will stay secure".

"What is radio?". Jim asked.

"Let me show you". Richard indicated for him to follow him, the balcony/bunker like its above ground counterpart, went around the entire hall except for the space where the Stargate was situated. Jim followed him until they turned left around a corner, to find two guns like the ones on the front balcony, he looked across and could see two more on the balcony opposite.

When he turned around, he could see that in the far right hand corner of the room, there was a table against the wall, with a machine the like he had never seen before sat upon it. It had a large coil of what looked like copper wire, attached to a large board with various switches and dials on it. "We can only send Morse code messages at this time but we are getting very close to developing a device, that will enable us to have actual conversations, over vast distances but for now we do have a way of communicating with the other side of the Stargate. It is how I know your son is both alive and well on his way to completing his part of the mission".

"You are in communication with him then?". Jim asked.

"Not exactly. His mission commenced a little over seventeen months ago, nine months later on the day and time agreed, we made the connection again and received his report. He has learned the language and made contact with the locals. They have no idea that he arrived there through the Stargate and he also reported that reading and writing are outlawed by Ra but he has not seen him or any of his space crafts or technology. He did say that the man he has befriended, knows of a secret place, that may be able to help with finding the correct symbols to return your team home and also that the mission's goals are viable".

"And what would those goals be?".

"The procurement of a small but significant amount of the mineral they are mining on that world, any technology that could be found would be a bonus, we can study it and try to understand, how we can use it to advance our own technology and if possible a way to travel to other gates within the network".

"Network?". "Yes network, we believe there are thousands of gates on thousands of habitable worlds within this galaxy. Our hope is to scout these worlds, with the intention of finding worlds not inhabited by these gods, that we ourselves can colonise. Think of it man, if humanity did not have to fight each other, for new land and territories,. The people of this world would finally have a chance to live in peace".

"You think that having enough land for everyone will stop the wars, you really are insane, either that or you are naive. It is not the pursuit of new lands causing these wars, it is greed and if you give a greedy person the chance to possess more, do you truly believe that they would then share it?". He could tell his friends intentions were pure but the naivety of the man, had shocked him.

"At this precise moment in time? No I do not believe they would but by the time our operation is at that stage, it is hoped that the reforms needed for our society to start moving forward, will be set in motion. Believe me when I say, that we have thought this through in great detail and all variables have been considered". His family had not wanted to involve the crown in the search for the Stargate but when he had read the journal's kept by the previous men, who had set out to find it. Richard knew he had no choice but to involve them. Although each man had tracked down new artefacts, to add to the already incredible collection.

None of them had made any real strides in finding the Stargate itself. In fact the man who had came closest, was the first to actually mount an expedition to find it. He had came within fifteen miles of the actual resting place but in his frustration declared the location to be anywhere but Egypt and that the clues left behind pointing to it being there, were merely a false trail, to ensure the device was never found. For the following three generations his family searched the ancient ruins of Europe and Asia hoping to find a new lead, only to be lead back to Egypt once more.

In his condition he could not go out and gather new artefacts or go in search of the Stargate himself, even if he did discover a possible location to begin excavating. So he decided to go to the one person, who had access to a collection that could rival his own. Queen Victoria herself. He had considered lying to her and making up an excuse for the reason he wanted to see her private collection but telling her the truth solved other problems.

Firstly she had the resources to both dig up the gate and transport it back to Britain, all while keeping the entire operation secret. With the only men who had actually seen the Stargate, now stationed here at the estate, ready to defend against any hostile incursions through it. More importantly, if the goal of exploration to multiple worlds was to be realised, his family had more than enough numbers to complete the task but on the other hand, if they were to make an attempt to liberate any of these worlds and the technology that would come with it, her majesty's armed forces would be needed. If colonisation was to be an option, the millions of subjects she reined over, would also be useful.

So he told her everything and was surprised to hear from her, that she already knew that his family was searching for something in Egypt and took great delight in telling him that her people, believed they had found the location of what he was looking for. They had not yet started digging for it because of territorial reasons but it could be arranged if the crown had oversight, of everything that happened regarding the device, if it did indeed do what they believed it would.

The operation of the Stargate would fall under the jurisdiction of the Hastings family but the crown would be able to demand the cessation of all operations, if they deemed it to put the safety of the British empire and the rest of the world in danger. In return her majesty would supply the men needed for off world campaigns. He had agreed to this with conditions of his own, once the Stargate started producing real technological advancements, they would be used to make the lives of all the subjects of the British empire and the world as a whole better and not just the wealthy few who could afford them.

She had agreed to this as well as some other suggestions, concerning the education of the working and poorer classes children. He also demanded something be done about the homeless epidemic, that was infecting the larger cities of Britain. Many of which were former service men who had risked their lives, in her majesty's name. So he had sent a team, to work with her majesty's. Twelve months later many of the reforms were slow coming but the Stargate was delivered through the tunnel, that’s entrance was deep within the estates grounds.

It along with the facility that now houses the Stargate were specifically designed over two centuries ago, to allow the gate to enter the under ground complex, that now housed it. Jim realised his friend still hadn't answered his question, so asked, "Are you going to tell me when and who or not?".

"The when will be twenty six days from today, the who will be revealed soon enough. I do not expect you to give me your answer straight the way of course but I will need to find someone else, if you do decline".

"Cut the crap Richard, you already know I will accept".

"Yes but will you be going to collect your son or will you be going with the intention of completing the mission?".

"My son would not return with me unless the mission was complete anyway. I am in but I would have preferred it, if you had left my son out of it".

"I am sorry old friend but I would do it again without hesitation. There are many competent men on this base and in time they will have the command of their own off world teams, with any luck. I do not need a competent man, I need an extraordinary man. A man who can read a situation on the spot and adapt his plans accordingly".

"You flatter me sir". Jim replied. He could not tell if his friend was just stroking his ego or not, it made him feel uncomfortable.

Richard laughed. "You must be joking, the amount of times you pulled us out of danger, when the brass had messed up there Intel or were just plain incompetent and you say I flatter you. What happened to you these past five years James?".

Jim did not want to talk about what had happened, it truly was the stuff of nightmares, a nightmare he relived each night. So he just said "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger Richard". He nodded his head to indicate the chair he was confined to, as he added, "You should know that better than anyone. Stuck in that chair, relying on others to meet your needs and yet you achieved something generations of your family had failed to do". He let out a laugh and continued, "Even if what you have done is crazy, it is still impressive".

"If you do not wish to discuss it, then I understand but I am here for you, if you ever change your mind. Talking about these things can help". He changed the subject when he was met with only silence. "Well I think that is enough to take in for one day, shall we head back up to the mansion. Jacob will be performing my uncles duties, I'm sure you would like to freshen up".

"Yes I think I have seen enough for one day". They made their way back to the stone box that would take them back up to the mansion. As they were walking Jim commented. "Not one of these men has even acknowledged we are here".

"They have their jobs to do and protocols are relaxed, as far as saluting when a command officer, enters the room is concerned. This is technically not a military operation and there will be scientists, with zero military experience on the base. They have and will be trained on how to react in a military situation but they are scientists, so cannot be held to the same standards of discipline".

"But you said that only members of your family, who have been to war, could be told about the Stargate? This is getting a little confusing".

They arrived at their destination and entered the carriage before Richard answered "I said my family believed that. Once the Stargate was found, new rules applied".

He pressed the stone button that he had pressed previously and they began to ascend at the speed. Jim had expected, when they had descended. Jim already knew what the answer would be, his friend was king of the world and even the most powerful woman in that world, was his to make demands of. He only hoped the power did not go to his head, even the most evil tyrants have started out with good intentions.

James Elden was not a man who would stand by and let his best friend become a monster. He just had to live long enough to ensure that would never happen. At least he had a purpose again, he thought to himself. Richard Hastings simply replied "Whatever rules I decide".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	5. Chapter four: The woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

After they had returned to the mansion and everything was put back into its proper place. Richard rang the bell twice and a minute later, a large man dressed in the same way as his uncle entered. "You rang my Lord?".

"Yes Jacob, could you please show Mr Elden, to the room that as been assigned to him please?". He then turned to Jim and said. "There is a gymnasium on the grounds that was designed with fencing in mind, there is usually someone in there, if you require someone to spar with. My uncle will give you the full tour tomorrow, I am growing weary so you will probably not see me again today. If you require anything either seek out a member of staff or ring one of the bells, they are everywhere. See you in the morning old friend".

When James and the butler who was really his nephew left, Richard rang the bell again. When Clarissa entered he said, "Have someone keep an eye on the gymnasium, if Mr Elden makes use of it. Send a message to my cousin Rachael and inform her immediately".

"Yes My lord".

He sat there alone and wondered why he had been concerned about his friend saying yes to the mission, he would have preferred not to have manipulated him the way he had but the truth was. If James had declined the position, the man who would have replaced him as commander of the mission, would have been Donald McCain anyway. The man was a younger version of his father, not in looks, the men could not look any different but in character, they were the mirror image of each other. Richard had only served a year or so with the man, before he was discharged from the army, after he was wounded but even then he showed real promise. Always willing to learn and not one to do stupid things, when under pressure.

All he needed now was to convince him that the team he had chosen, was the best one to complete the task. He could just explain why he had chosen them but even if he convinced him they were necessary, he would not show them the proper respect they deserve and as a result, would not use them in the way he would proven soldiers, he knew he could rely on. Even if his cousin was not required for the mission, he would want her to be a part of it. She was as skilled with weapons as any man he had met, bar one and if he was to underestimate her, Richard was sure she could best him.

His uncle, he was sure would not be a problem. He was a skilled soldier who had served for ten years before his wife died and he cut his military career short to raise his daughter and even since then had trained many of the young Hastings men and not as many but also some of the young Hastings women as well. No it was Tom he would object to and he couldn't blame him. It was important that Tom went for many reasons, although if Donald informed them that he had still not found the symbols required to send them home, he would not let the boy go and the decision would then have to be made whether the mission continued or not. He was sure James would go, in the hope of finding a way home eventually or spending the rest of his life with his son. He was certain he wouldn't just leave him there alone.

Tom however was too important to send on a one way mission, he was his chosen heir and would one day take his place as the leader of the family and that day would not be as far away as he hoped. He should have enough time to prepare him but the rule that only a Hastings man, who had known military service could lead the family, was a rule he would not change. The way that a man is forged in combat, can not be replicated by any means of teaching or training, only through experiencing it, can a man learn from it and also to live with it.

Once he had changed his clothes into something more suitable for a workout, Jim decided to pay the gymnasium his friend had offered him the use of, a visit. He hoped some one was there to give him a challenge but he would be content with building up a sweat if not. Due to the new found purpose he found himself feeling, he was eager to feel a sword in his hand again.

When he reached the door to the room that Jacob, who had turned out to be the son of Richard's elder sister, had informed him was the gymnasium. A girl who looked similar to the one who had served them their meal earlier that day, only younger was pottering about dusting. When she saw him she said. "Are you looking for the gymnasium sir?".

"Yes, I was told it was in this direction". He replied.

"Yes sir it is this room here sir". She then scurried off in the direction he had just came from.

Strange he thought to himself, then entered the room she had indicated. The room was fairly big, with a stand in the corner with basic training foils. On one wall their were rapiers of varying designs and on the wall opposite were Sabres. The rapier was more his style, the Sabres while being a better weapon to overpower an opponent, the rapier required a more skilful approach. He tried a few in turn and found one that he felt the most comfortable with, then went through the stretching exercises his instructors had taught him.

He had never even held a sword until he joined the army and had not taken to it with ease but that had only spurred him on to master the weapon. Once he was sufficiently warmed up, he began going through the sequences to check how his form was looking. It had been so long since he had properly trained but for the most part, his form had not suffered too much from lack of practice. The three weeks or so he had left should bring him back up to scratch, that is if he can find a decent sparring partner. Just as that thought went through his head, a woman entered who was dressed like a man but the figure that the clothes were covering. Was definitely not, that of a male.

"Who told you that you could use my gymnasium?". She asked him.

He was completely taken by surprise by her words but the accent told him. That there was a good chance he was meeting Tom's mother, for the first time. "Lord Hastings told me I had free use of it while I am here, if you would prefer I trained elsewhere, that would not be a problem?".

"I say my gymnasium but in truth, like all things around here, it really belongs to my cousin but I failed to see why he needed it anymore, so I claimed it for myself. No you can stay, it's been a while since I've had fresh meat for dinner". As she said this she began doing some stretching exercises of her own. "I see you have chosen a Rapier, are you not man enough to wield a Sabre?".

Jim had been flirted with by enough women, to know when it was happening. The fact she had her back to him while performing her exercises, made it quite clear she wanted him to see the curves of her athletic body. "We can spar with Sabres but I could also go find a club and use that, if you wish?" The picture of a cave man hitting a woman over the head with a club and dragging her to his cave, appeared in his mind. Whoo he thought to himself, get a grip man.

"Rapiers will be fine and do not worry about me hurting you, the blades are blunt so you won't get hurt too bad". Was she really flirting with him, she hadn't looked at any man but her husband, since the first day he declared his love to her and not even considered being with another man since he had abandoned her. Her cousin had told her, no ordered her to make him forget she was a woman and here she was flirting with him and making sure he was getting a proper view, of her very womanly figure.

"You are right about one thing at least". He told her.

"Oh and what would that be?" She asked still flirting.

"You will not hurt me". The sparring had not even started yet and he was already having fun. He was not expecting much of a challenge from her, she may have some skill with the blade. Even be able to give him some small test but in time her female body will tire. Jim had no problem with women learning to defend themselves but against a man of comparable skills, a woman would always lose.

"Alright, a wager it is then". She said brazenly, with a smile on her face.

"And what would this wager entail?". He said with a smile of his own in return.

She pointed her blade at him and declared "If you win, I will Invite you to my home and cook you dinner! Like a good little woman".

"And if you win?". He asked in return.

"And if I win, you will owe me a favour".

"A favour?". He asked.

"Yes a favour and I know a favour could mean many things but I am just a poor woman, who has no chance against a big strong bloke like yourself". She was certain now, she was flirting with him and she was enjoying herself, another thing she had not done since, he left her alone.

"Very well, then shall we begin?". Jim asked.

They both bowed and then she was on him. Her first strike he parried easily but the power behind the blow was far heavier than he had expected and the two that followed that were equally vicious. He gave ground and then went forward with an attack of his own, he held back on his strikes and immediately regretted the decision. The first blow she parried but on feeling the lack of conviction in it, she waited for his next strike. When he came in again, this time instead of meeting his blade, she took a half step to the side and twisted her wrist around, so that her blade impacted his, on the opposite side he was expecting and sent him off balance.

Her blade went instantly to his throat as she announced "Best two out of three?"

He was impressed, he would not underestimate her again. Her skill was equal to his own but it was her technique that was flawless. Anyone could practice long enough with a sword, until they can swing it with perfection but putting all of the different skills together in combat, that was another thing all together.

"I can do this all day, first one to five?". He replied.

"Try not to insult me this time, my cousin told me you would be a challenge. I like to be challenged... but you probably will be just like, all the rest".

"And that would be?" He asked.

"Disappointing."

Jim did not make the mistake of underestimating her again but after eight engagements they were level and he was surprised to realise, that it was he who was tired and not the woman who stood before him. He had never met a woman like her, she was not matching him in power but she more than made up for that with small tricks and her speed.

She raised her sword to the on guard position and said "Next point wins". She closed the distance between them, which would have been a mistake usually. Only her intention was not to play fair but to win. She manoeuvred her sword so that as she advanced they locked together, with the X that the blades created, being the only thing separating their bodies.

I've got her he thought to himself, from here it was a test of actual strength and that was the only real advantage he had over the woman. She was incredible, very few men had given him this much trouble in a duel and this was most definitely a duel. He set his feet ready to transfer his wait forward, with a good shove he would have her. Only before he could execute his winning plan, she leaned in and kissed him fiercely on the lips and before he realised what had happened, she used his forward momentum to push herself backwards. She then deftly flicked his Rapier aside and placed the point of her own weapon to his heart.

"I win". She declared, as she made a mocking bow.

"You cheated!" He replied, with more annoyance in his voice than he actually felt. He realised quickly that he was annoyed with himself, rather than the woman stood before him. The feelings he had regarding her were of respect and fascination. He was annoyed with himself because what she was going to do, was obvious. Since the woman had first entered the room, she had been using her body to distract him.

"I did not realise dead men, were in any position to call foul?". She said teasingly.

"No, they are not. I am just sore because I was looking forward to tasting your cooking but I'm sure I will beat you next time". He said, trying to mask his frustration with himself.

She returned her Rapier and began doing her warm down stretches. "I wouldn't beat up a man, then not feed him".

"You did not, beat me up. My pride, maybe a little". He made a gesture using his thumb and fore finger.

She laughed at that and headed towards the door but before she left, she turned and said, "Supper will be served at nineteen hundred hours, that should give you enough time to freshen up and just ring a bell, someone will point you in the right direction.

As she headed towards the cottage, that her great grandfather had given to her grandmother, she could not believe what she had just done. She had been ordered to convince him of her worth and also make him forget that she was a woman. She was pretty sure she had made a good start with the first part but no matter what she did from now, there was no way he would ever see her, as anything but a woman. The thing that scared her, was the fact that she had not wanted to beat him like that. She had kissed him because she had wanted to and not as a tactic to win their little contest. She had let him believe otherwise but she knew the truth and it scared her.

She was never a beauty growing up and didn't care about it, until she came to live on the estate and met Sebastian Hawthorne. He was very handsome but kind, not like a typical highborn boy who was all about themselves. Growing up he was the better fencer than either her or Richard and would beat him in almost every contest they had but when he faced her, he would let her win every time. It infuriated her and made the feelings she felt growing for him even stronger, than they already were. When they had first met, she had treated him very harshly.

She could never believe a handsome young man like him, would want to be with an ugly little common girl like her but he did and she didn't know how to handle it. When she did grow into her looks, the boys who had sniggered and called her names behind her back. All of a sudden were constantly hanging around the estate and she was flattered. Sebastian had walked around with a face like thunder but had said nothing.

When one of the boys started showing a real interest in her and she began returning his affection. He marched up to her, in front of a room full of people and declared his love for her. Any feelings she had started to feel for the other boy, vanished in an instant and within two months they were married. Little Thomas came along nine months or so after that and then, he ruined everything!

She shook off the anger she felt towards her dead husband and spent the rest of the not short journey to her home, trying to think of a way to tell her cousin, that she had only half succeeded or was that half failed, in her mission. Maybe she would have to try other tactics, different to her cousins ever more devious ones, to ensure he accepted her participation in the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	6. Chapter five: Countdown to departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

The next week was a very eventful one. He had accepted Rachael's offer of a meal and had found himself eating at her cottage every evening for the rest of that week. Her son Tom had not been there to share the food with them and would return late each evening. She had told him, that his uncle had him on some special, secret assignment. That he wasn't even allowed to tell her about. Everything was secrets and lies with this place anyway. So when he had not seen him around the grounds, he thought nothing of it.

With her father there during the meals they shared each evening and with the sexual tension dampened down because of that fact. They had a chance to actually get to know each other, even become friends. He had thought about pursuing a romantic relationship with her but decided against it. He was going to another world soon and the pore girl had already had one man leave for war on her, never to return but their friendship had been a pleasant surprise, a welcome one. That was until that week ended and he was told who his team was going to consist of.

The old man he had no objection to, he had spoken to him at great length, while he gave him the grand tour of the underground facility. Where he had been introduced officially to the men and women that made up both the scientific and military sides of the operation. The two did work together but the military knew when to stay out of the scientists way and visa versa. It was a very well run but relaxed operation, maybe a little too relaxed for his liking.

He had learned that the Stargate and the Staircase, were actually facing in opposite directions. When he was taken down into what was referred to as the Gateroom, he saw the doors to the tunnel, that the gate arrived into the facility through. Robert explained that the tunnel is over two miles long, with the same guns as the ones looking down on the Stargate, placed every two hundred yards. There were also ambush points where men could wait, ready to overwhelm the enemy and that at the other end of it was a village. It was there, that all of the people who were a part of the programme lived and that tunnel was being guarded by the men who dug up the gate and transported it back to England, alongside the Hastings families men.

The pedestal that activated the Stargate, was in a room built from granite stone, that was on the same level as the gate itself but could only be reached, from two levels below the one they were on now. Robert had told him, that it was to ensure that any alien threat that came through the gate would not be able to gain a beachhead or escape, before the contingency plans his family had built into the facility over two centuries ago, could be enacted. That room also housed the mechanism, that would set those plans into action.

Robert had told him that if they were ever enacted, the entire room would collapse into itself, along with a third of the tunnel leading to the outside. Leaving the mansion above, completely intact. The tunnel could then be cleared and rebuilt and in time the gate room as well or they could just leave it buried, depending on the situation. The gate room was actually a second room built inside another one and was designed to negate the tremors, that the Stargate caused on activation. They knew this because of the people who had, had the vision. To not bury the pedestal, when they had buried the Stargate and then to pass that knowledge on to others. So that one day the descendants of the slaves taken from Earth, could be reunited with their brethren.

The underground facility itself, was even bigger than it's above ground counterpart and he also learned that there were other smaller facilities dotted around the estate. That were used for the research and development, of the families technology. During the time he had spent with the old man, he found him to be a person he could work with.

Then his so called friend, who Jim was more and more beginning to think was the one who had been killed and replaced. Informed him who the other two members of his team were. The woman he may have been able to be convinced of but the child! No he had served with boys too young to die before and if he had the final say on who went and who did not. He had told him, that there was not a snowflakes chance in hell, he was taking a woman and a child with him.

So he had refused and spent the following two weeks, trying to find two people who could fill the roles, that they would have. It turned out that not only was Rachael Hawthorne, as skilled with a blade as any man he had ever met. She also knew more about the Stargate and any knowledge they had about the aliens, than almost any other living person on the planet.

Her grandfather had died, making her father the unofficial head of the family. So when she had lost her husband and cut herself off from the world, he decided to bring her in on the secret. She had known about it longer even, than her cousin had. There were many people who could fill the scientific and archaeological side of the mission but none were combat capable and would only be a liability in the field.

The boys role could be filled by anyone and although he was impressed with the demonstration he had been given, a full grown man could do the same job and have a lot more experience of doing it. The problem he had was denying the logic of their inclusion. They would seem like any normal family with a woman and child along with them, even the old man would add to the illusion. If they did enter a combat situation, their mission would be a failure anyway.

The boy was very good at his job as well. He had been following Jim whenever he was outside the mansion, on the grounds of the estate and had even hidden in his home, when he had been eating meals at the cottage. Reporting every word that he had said, to his uncle each evening. Telling him everywhere he would go and writing down everywhere he went and quite a lot of what he had spoken about, with the people he met also. Jim had not spotted him once and was genuinely impressed with the youngster but doing that in a place he was born and raised and doing it in a foreign land, were two very different things.

Since that day, he had to find another sparring partner and the open invitation to her home had been rescinded. He had five days left to find replacements and it was only his stubbornness that had stopped him from giving in and accepting their involvement. The truth was though he had no choice but to give in. He had five days until they left, those people would need time to prepare and five days was definitely not long enough.

So he had gone to Richard and told him that he would accept the team he had originally been given. Only to be told, that his cousin had not spoken to him and had refused any requests for her to come to the mansion. She was still talking to his betrothed, due to the wedding preparations and she had informed her, that she wanted nothing more to do with the Stargate or that man ever again. Richard had joked that she was probably talking about himself but they both knew who she had meant.

He found himself walking up to the front door of her cottage, ready to plead for her to re-join the team, in time to prepare for their departure. He knocked on the door and when she opened it, he was expecting the woman to be dressed, in the same way she had been the previous times he had seen her. With clothes though tailored to fit her womanly curves, they were most definitely in the style of those usually worn by a man.

Instead she was wearing what must have been the dress, that she would be attending the wedding in. Her brown hair while normally tied in a neat bun, was now flowing down her shoulders. “I told you, that you aint welcome here, what do you want? As you can see I am very busy”. She indicated the dress she was wearing.

“I wanted to talk about the mission. I can return later, you are obviously otherwise engaged". He gave a short bow and turned to leave.

“The one that there's not a snowflakes chance in hell, you would allow me to join you on, that mission?”. She asked, the sarcasm plain to hear in her voice.

He did not turn back round at first but he did answer her. “Yes that's the one. I have missed your cooking, we can discuss it over supper this evening”. He then turned back to her and added “The dress suits you by the way". He heard the door slam behind him, as he walked off with a smile on his face.

He spent the rest of the day with his new sparring partner Jacob. When he sparred against him, he did choose the Sabre, the man was huge. He had learned from him, that he was being prepared for command of one of the teams. If travel to other worlds, besides the one that his son had informed them of in his report, was called Abydos was viable. Like Richard and his cousin, his nephew had also been trained by Robert Parker in hand to hand combat and weaponry. The man was a fine teacher. Jacob while still losing more engagements than he won. Did not have the advantage of distraction, that Rachael, had over him but would still hold his own. It was Jim who would have to result to tricks to win, when they would spar and he was improving with every session.

As they were finishing their workout and nearing the end of their warm down exercises. A familiar voice was heard from the direction of the doorway. “I'm surprised you did not replace me with young Jacob here but then, he would stick out like a saw thumb”.

Jim looked in the direction the voice, was coming from and the woman he remembered was stood their and not the very lovely but definitely uncomfortable looking woman, he had seen earlier at her front door. “He doesn't cheat, like some I could mention”. Jim said accusingly.

“I do not cheat". She replied defiantly. Jacob who was still doing his stretches, lost balance as he let out a laugh. “And what is so funny about that.”. She asked him.

Sat down on the floor, still laughing to himself, he replied “You have been cheating against me since my sixteenth year, auntie Rachael”.

“Yes I have but when your opponent is half as tall again as you are and weighs twice as much. It is less cheating, more strategy”.

Jacob stood up and said. “I will be on duty soon, so I will take my leave". He then turned to Rachael and added “It is still cheating”. Then turned to leave.

Before he reached the door. Jim said to him. “It was a very good session today Jacob, thank you". Jacob nodded his head in acknowledgement, then left the gymnasium.

Rachael took one of the seats that were against the wall, closest to where Jim was finishing his own stretching exercises and asked. “So what did you want to talk about and before you answer, know that there are very real, very sharp blades in this room. Because if you ask me to recommend someone to take MY position..... well let’s just say there will not be any more of your progeny, walking this world or any other world, understood?”.

He laughed “No, I am sure I have read the files of all the people qualified, none are more so than yourself”.

“So?”. She asked.

“So, you’re back on the team". He replied.

“And my son?”.

He could not believe she would want her son to come on the mission and had hoped she would agree, that leaving him behind would be for the best. “I was hoping that we would be in agreement, on the boy?”.

“The only reason I agreed in the first place was if he came along. My father his going, I am going, I will not leave my son here alone and if you give him a chance, he will not let you down".

Jim got up off of the floor and grabbed a chair from across the room, after he placed it facing hers he said. “I have no doubt the boy would be fine but what if we can not find a way home. He would be stranded on a world, where he would be a slave. Do you really want that life for him?”.

“Do you really think either myself or my father would allow him to go, if your son hasn't found a way home, by the time we make the connection again?“.

“If he had found a way home, don't you think he would be here by now?”.

Rachael started shaking her head “As my cousin told you nothing about the mission?”. She asked.

“That is more my fault than his. He was going to tell me all about it, after he introduced me to my team and I've been too busy trying to find someone to replace you, to follow up on it. He did tell me a rough outline but obviously not everything and to be honest. He has changed a great deal, from the man I once knew”.

She could see in his face, that the change in her cousin, from the honourable man he once was, to the scheming, manipulative one he was now, was having an effect on their friendship. So decided to help her cousin out, for the first time since he had returned a cripple. “He as his reasons for why he does the things he does now. I know what he did was wrong but your son was the most qualified man for the job and he did volunteer”. She smiled before saying “He was bouncing off the walls, waiting for the day we opened the gateway for the first time and his mission would begin. Richard kept telling him that there was a chance it would not work or if it did, there was a chance he could die the moment he stepped through the other side but he didn't care”.

“You got to know him well then?”. He asked her, wanting to hear about what his son was doing, since last he saw him. Donald had been transferred back to England, three years after he had first arrived in India. His mother had also told him in her letters, that Donald had lied about his age when he had signed up, claiming to be seventeen instead of the fourteen years old, he actually was. He looked as old as he claimed and they rarely ever checked. Once they had another fool to fight their wars for them, they were not going to let a little thing like details get in the way. It was also the reason he hadn't suspected he was his son, even though he did have the same name as is dead friend.

“Yes he was quite taken with me, I let him down gently of course. Anyway I was telling you about the mission. If on the day we are scheduled to leave, your son has not found a way to return home, the mission will be scratched and the decision will be yours, if you intend to go to be with your son”. What he was hearing, allayed some of the fears he was having and the view he had of his friend was changing slightly.

He had avoided Richard since he refused to take Rachael and her son with them and had made excuses that he was too busy going over the archives when he sent someone for him. Which wasn't a lie, he had spent a lot of time down there, he just wasn't being ordered around by him. It seemed to Jim that his friend could use someone around him, who wouldn't just jump when he said so. “That does sound like him. He was always calm during or after a battle but he was jumpy whenever we would be preparing to go into territory, that we expected to receive trouble from the locals. He had an eye for the ladies as well”.

“Yes I heard he had tried his luck with a few of the other girls around here. Will my son be allowed to come with us or not? I will not be if he is not”. She said making it clear she would not budge.

He did not want the death of a young boy on his conscience but he was skilled enough at being hidden and he was sure his grandfather would have taught him enough to stop him doing anything stupid. “Yes, he can come but make it crystal clear to him. That if he is given an order, he will follow it, no questions, no childish tantrums or I’ll march him back to the gate and throw him back through it”.

She had a grin spread across her face as she said. “He follows orders just fine, it's his mother you should worry about”.

They met up again later at her home for a meal he had genuinely been looking forward to, the woman could cook but also for the company. Tom was there instead of hiding away and her father as well, so they started talking about the upcoming journey through the gate and what would be each persons role. Over the next few days while not preparing for the wedding, they covered everything they needed to prepare for the mission. Tom had been growing close to him, even asking his mother if Jim was going to be his new dad. They had both quickly denied that was going to be the case, maybe a little too quickly. Jim didn't want to think about that, the last thing they needed was to make going to another world, any more complicated, than it already was going to be.

He had spent the night before the wedding with his old friend. Richard had not wanted a proper stag do, he had not drank alcohol since he had been in the chair. He had said that it would be a slippery slope for a man in his condition. He had insisted James drink though and as it was his night he had dutifully drank freely. Although it had never taken much to convince him to drink, before anyway. James had told him that he didn't like the man he had become, with Richard saying that he had a world to protect and liberate and because of that, he could not take the chance, that people could say no. Once the programme was in full swing his methods would change but for now, the world needed someone strong enough, to do what was needed.

Richard had in turn tried to get his friend to open up about his time in Afghanistan, Richard himself had heard some horror stories of entire patrols found mutilated and put on display, in an attempt by the enemy to sow fear in the invaders ranks. They could never beat the tribes that lived in the hills, because they had no idea how many of them there really were or where they even were. The only thing he had gotten from his friend, was that he never wanted to relive it again.

On the day of the wedding, both James and Rachael avoided as much of it, that they weren't actually a part of as possible and used the excuse of their departure the next day, to leave as early as possible. As they were leaving, the now Lady Katelyn Hastings turned to her husband and asked “Do you think something is happening, between those two?”. She already knew the answer to her question. Rachael was her best friend and had spoken about her feelings toward her new husbands best friend at length, during the two weeks she had spent hating the man.

She had constantly gone through his faults, listing them one by one each time his name would be bought up. Something that was usually done by Rachael herself but it was when she had told her, that he had accepted her for the mission, that she revealed her true feelings for him. She still hadn't come out and told her she was attracted to or developing feelings for him but it was a best friends job to know these things. Richard turned to her and replied “It is about time, I was beginning to think they would both die alone".

The smile on her husbands face, told her all she needed to know. “You really have become a devious swine, haven't you?”.

“I gave you the chance to run, it is your own fault you didn't take it Mrs Hastings”. He thought about his Cousin, no Sister and his best friend and hoped they could find happiness together and enjoy it while they could.

Because if everything goes to plan, they would find their lives in danger many more times in the years to come and as Richard Hastings knew better than anyone, eventually all men must face their fate. He just hoped that when he left this world or plain of existence, they would both have someone, like he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	7. Chapter six: Abydos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Stargate chamber, Abydos.**

Donald McCain had been waiting a long time for this moment, he would finally know whether the symbols he had found in the Abydonian’s secret cave, would make the connection to Earth. He had gone against his own common sense and married a woman here. That had lead to a child and there was no way, orders or not, that he was going to let his son grow up a slave. Meera his wife, was the daughter of Hassif. The man who had taken him in, when he had found him staggering over the crest of a dune, in the middle of the desert. He had not been the helpless idiot he had made himself out to be, to the man who had “rescued” him but had really been watching the man for two days, before setting his little drama into action.

On the day of his arrival on Abydos, he had spent the first day scouting out his temporary new home. His orders, if he did not meet any resistance on his arrival. Were to ensure that the pedestal on the other sides symbols, matched the one back on Earth. Of which all but one of the symbols had. The symbol that he was told had to be inputted last of the seven, before pushing the button in the centre of the pedestal, that would activate the Stargate, was the one that was different. Instead of a single circle above the triangle, there were three circles above it and they had lines connecting the top circle to the two lower circles.

When he had been taken to the secret place, that few Abydonians even knew about and found the symbols he hoped would get him home. There were six symbols that had survived the ravages of time, when he had found the stone pillar that they were depicted on. The bottom symbol, that had broken off and faded with time. Was luckily the one he already knew, the one that was unique to this worlds device. He just needed his luck to hold out a little longer.

He could have made the connection and gone home as soon as he found the symbols in the cave but Mr Hastings was right. The more he learned of these aliens that claimed to be gods, the more he knew how important their mission was. So he had waited until five minutes, before the time he expected Earth to make the connection and now was the moment of truth. He pressed the symbols required, then closed his eyes and pressed the centre button to activate the Stargate.

  
**Gateroom Earth.**

Jim looked at the three other people about to step into the unknown with him and wondered what the hell he was getting himself in to. He trusted the people at his side. Rachael was vital to the mission, she had studied the archives for years, before her cousin had become the head of the family and risked everything by approaching Queen Victoria. She knew everything about the aliens, that the Hastings family had found down the years and was fluent in several languages. Her father had been the man who had set out the mission parameters. Jim had not had to change any of them and the boy knew his role and would play it well, he was sure.

It was the fact he was actually going to go to another planet. He should be exited by the prospect but he only felt a fear nestling in the back of his mind. They were in the gate room checking their gear, getting ready for the Stargate to be activated. They each had ten small bottles of water that were in hidden pockets, stitched into their desert robes. Each bottle if rationed, would give them a days worth of water but with someone on the other side, they may not have need of the rationing.

They also had a tent that was designed to withstand heavy sandstorms, with the adults carrying two each of the telescopic pieces. That when combined with the tarpaulin the boy was carrying in a small rucksack on his back, that lay flat enough to go unnoticed under the rough spun desert clothes, that Donald had described in his halfway mission report. They could erect in under two minutes, working together.

The adults each had weapons that could easily be concealed. The old man had what looked like a staff to help him walk but was in truth a broadsword once the very convincing wood effect sheaf was removed. Both Rachael and himself had chosen daggers has their weapons of choice, being easier to conceal and with no firearms being taken with them, to make it seem that they were more primitive than they actually were, in case they were captured. The hope was if they did not deem them a threat, then they would not expend to much effort, trying to find out the world, they came from.

There were still five minutes left until they left, so the Stargate suddenly coming to life and a very loud bell ringing, followed by others that were further away from the one they could hear. Woke them all into action. Jim ushered Tom behind one of the stone barricades sat well back from the gate and was pleased to see his team had followed his lead. The door that could be closed in the hope of stopping anything from rematerializing on this end of the gate, was in the closed position. They had planned to test if the steel door would be destroyed, by the vortex of energy the Stargate expelled. On an out going or as yet unknown, incoming activation.

They knew that nothing could return back through the gate from the other end, because of the tests Donald had performed on his arrival and had a team standing by with a new door. If Rachael's hypothesis that the vortex would have the same problem as matter, which she had also made the assumption would not materialise on this end, proved false. When the door stayed intact Rachael jumped up and said “Yes I knew it!” a little too enthusiastically.

As he looked around at the sound of her voice, Jim noticed that the gate room was suddenly full of soldiers, all carrying the weapons Robert had demonstrated to him in the weeks leading up to now. Rifles that had a stock cartridge, that held fifteen high calibre bullets, allowing the soldier to keep firing without having to reload each time. The Lee-Metford rifle was the closest he had seen to these guns but they only carried eight rounds and had nowhere near the stopping power of these monsters. Maybe it was not as relaxed around here as it seemed, he thought to himself impressed with the efficiency of the men.

Up on the command level. Richard Hastings, awaited the confirmation that it was Donald, who had activated the Stargate from Abydos and not the aliens, who they had no intention of actually interacting with yet. Jacob had been promoted to his chief aid, now that his uncle would be otherwise engaged and would be at his side more than anyone else from now on. It was he who bought the confirmation from the radio station from around the right hand corner of the balcony, that spanned the vast hall that housed the Stargate. He approached Richard and reported. “It's McCain sir. Op is a go. Need to return. Will explain. Standing by.” He finished his report then asked “What response should I tell them to give him sir?”.

Richard knew he could not say no but he did not like this change in the mission or the fact McCain had taken it upon himself, to make that change. “Have the men informed in the gate room to be ready, if anything hostile comes through but tell them they are to assume that it is a friendly and tell our friend in the pedestal chamber to be ready, in case the worse case scenario happens. When I give the signal for them to open the shield, tell him to come home”.

“Yes sir”. Jacob replied before heading off to do his lord and commanders bidding.

Once he saw Jacob back in position, ready to have the signal sent. He placed a cone shaped megaphone to his mouth and shouted “Open the shield!”.

Once the shield door was opened fully by the guards stationed to that duty, he heard Jacob give the “Send transmission!” order. What he witnessed next made him want to get out of his seat, jump over the stone bannister down into the Gateroom and strangle the man. He couldn't keep it in his britches, he should have known he wouldn't be able to keep it in his britches. Richard thought to himself. Before he could start screaming orders to get the man up here ten seconds ago, he saw him place the baby he was holding in his arms, into the hands of James and start heading in the direction of the heavily guarded stairwell, that lead up to the command level. Richard turned to Jacob, who was now standing back at his side and said “Tell everyone to stand down once the shield is closed and find out the reaction times of our men. It will be interesting to see how they fared, on their first off world activation".

It took a few minutes for Donald McCain to arrive through the maze that separated the gate room from the command level. A very deadly maze, if ever a hostile enemy made it that far. When he did arrive he had a smile on his face, that annoyed the hell out of the commander of the operation, he had just put at risk. “Why are you smiling McCain?”. He had usually kept it formal with the members of the fledgling Stargate operation, they were trying to build but maybe James was right, a proper command structure would have to be established. Now off world operations were actually happening. They had the symbols they needed to return home, which meant any future missions would be planned with that in mind.

Donald was stopped in his tracks, he had expected him to be unhappy about the change in plans but in truth, nothing had changed except the fact he was here now. Then he remembered his wife and son down in the Gateroom. “I'm sorry sir but my relationship with the girl did help my mission, in many ways. I just couldn't let me son or me wife, live as slaves man and what if we have to fight are way out of there. It'll be easier without a wee burn with us sir". Just then Rachael and Jim, who was holding a six months or so old baby in his arms, walked onto the command level with Meera in tow.

“What do you want me to do with them?”. Richard said while nodding his head in the direction of Donald's wife, who was taking the baby from James.

“Well I was wandering if that... friend of yours Kate could take care of her, I'm sure Rach wouldn’e mind if she stayed at her place, with the baby. She’s not going to be using it for a few months and Meera can speak ok English, she can teach your brains their language. That's not without mentioning the Intel she can give you and oh I nearly forgot". He placed the bag he had carried in with him, put it on the floor and kneeled down to open it.

When he stood back up he had a black stone in his hand, when Richard saw what it was, his face lit up. On closer inspection he could see that the black stone was just a thin layer over the exposed mineral, that the main part of the mission was focused on. “You are forgiven and the Lady Katlyn will of course help your wife settle into the cottage". He looked to Rachael. “That is if you have no objections”. She indicated that she didn't.

Donald then asked, “Well there is one more thing sir,. Could you have me mother bought down from Edinburgh, to stay with Meera please sir? and the lady Katelyn ah, it's about bloody time. A blind man could see that wee lassie was devoted to ya. Congratulations Mr Hastings sir". He said, with his Scottish accent more pronounced than usual, in his excitement.

“Congratulations to yourself”. He turned his attention to the shy girl, trying her best to hide behind her baby and added. “and the beautiful young lady now stood before us, I am sure your child will bring you both, many blessings”.

Donald began translating but his wife stopped him and said, in broken but very good English “No, I un der staand him, you I not under staand, Don ul”. She then said in her own language “He tell me that I am beautiful and that our son is a blessing”.

Donald replied to her in the same language she had . “He said our son will bring us blessings".

“It is the same THING!” She replied in perfect English, obviously learning the phrase, from how many times she must have gotten frustrated. Trying to learn a complicated and contradictory at times language like English. From a man who many would say, could barely speak the language himself.

He could understand it fine but understanding a Scotsman could be a difficult task for their own countrymen at times. The fact she had come this far, was probably more a testament to the girls own aptitude. Than that of her teacher and from the sounds of them conversing in the girls tongue, she had, had far more success in teaching him. Richard decided that she may well be a more important find in the short term, than the bag of the mineral he had returned with.

“Yes of course, I will have your mother bought here immediately to be with her new daughter and grandchild. I am sure your bride will be a great help to our cause".

Meera then started talking very quickly in her own tongue to Donald. They went back and forth for a moment, then Donald turned back to Richard and said. “She wanted to know what cause meant, then when I explained. She wanted to know what our cause is?”.

Richard decided, that what he was about to say was the truth and in order for her to work with them freely. Hope would be a very good motivator “Please translate for me word for word, what I am about to say”. He indicated to Donald that he had already begun, when he translated what he had just asked him to do for him. He continued “Our goal, is to liberate all of our kind that were stolen from this world, in the forgotten past". He waited between each sentence so Donald Could translate for his wife. “They were stolen from this world by the false God Ra and the others of his kind. If you can help with us with this, by teaching us your tongue and that which you know about our enemies. We hope to one day cast down the false gods, that have enslaved your people”.

In perfect English she said. “I will help you, free my people”.

The smile on her face, told him he had used the right tactic to ensure her cooperation. “Your husband needs to leave now, my wife will take care of you. Until your new mother arrives”.

Donald finished the translation and she nodded when he told her Jacob would escort her to the mansion and tentatively left with him and their son. The now five person team, after Donald had finished a quick debrief of all the things Meera could not tell them. Headed back to the Gateroom, to await the activation of the magical portal to another world, a world called Abydos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	8. Chapter seven: The long way round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Stargate chamber, Abydos.**

  
Donald had told them, that exhaling before they entered the Stargates shimmering pool of energy, would make the journey far less disorientating. He explained that his first instinct upon arriving on the other side, was to take a deep breath. That breath, because his lungs were already partly full, had sent him spiralling out of the gate, arse over foot on his first transit. His trip back to Earth had been far easier, simply because he had exhaled before walking through. So when the five of them stepped out of the gate on the Abydos end, there were only a few missteps and not the jumble of bodies there could have been.

Jim looked to Donald and said “You know this place better than anyone, until were bought up to speed, this is your show”.

Donald nodded then began issuing orders “Right then, we need to make this place look like we haven't been here and don’t bother looking around, I’ve already scouted it all out already”. He sent them in the direction that would lead to the desert, the endless desert. Then a few minutes later, still clearing the tracks his companions had made, he re-joined them.

Stood in the doorway, Donald said a few last words “First, keep your skin covered at all times, you'll be able to stand it for a while but you'll regret it, believe me. To get to where we need to go, we're going to have to go the long way round and when I say long, I mean two days of sand storms. They're sometimes worse than other times but they haven't been too bad lately. We could get there in hours but it's best you do not meet the locals, until you look and sound like them. To ingratiate themselves with their “God”, many would sell us down the river in a heartbeat and when you see how these people live, you'll understand why”.

The new radio they had developed in his absence from Earth, was a welcome change from the one he had, had to bury the first time he had stepped on to this world. This one was far smaller and a great deal lighter than the first one they had given him. He had been gone for eighteen months and Mr Hastings had more money than the bloody Queen, so it didn't really surprise him. They had told him it had better range as well but it meant nothing as far as the mission was concerned. They would only be using it to ask for them to open the shield. They had six months to complete their mission and return home. From this point on, they would get zero support from Earth.

They had taken a route that would take them five miles away from where they had started. Donald informed them that it had taken them even further away, from their actual destination. He had also told them that there was a mine not far from the pyramid and the stone structure that housed the Stargate and also a city named Nagada, that the people of this world called home. Hassif had told him about the farm lands, were the peoples food was grown. He was one of many men that used the beasts of this world, to create a chain stretching across the desert, from the farmlands to the city. Bringing the food from one outpost to another, with each of these groups of men working between two outposts. He had told Donald there were six outposts between here and the farms and his family was in charge of the final leg of the journey, for the food that was taken to the city. An important job he would often say.

They had travelled for hours before the first sandstorm had hit them. Once they had erected the tent, with its sand coloured tarpaulin, that was meant to camouflage them. In the event anyone was crazy enough to be out in this, all they would see was another mound of sand. Donald explained that this was actually a mild one and that they were lucky they hadn't arrived about a month earlier, when there had been a mini food crisis. It had only been Hassif, his two eldest sons and their cousin who had dared to travel for the food. He had told them Hassif was a crazy old man and that him and his sons, would help them.

Jim had asked Donald for his full report while nestled in the tent but he had refused and instead produced a set of dice. He had shaped them himself, from the stones he had found in the caves he had called home, since Hassif had shown them to him. He told him that he would tell them when they arrived, over a hot meal and that situations like this deserved games and the bottle of whisky he also produced from one of his pockets. They all had some of the whisky, even Tom was allowed some. With his grandfather telling him that he's on a mission now and if that doesn't make him a man, then he never would be.

He also explained that there was no actual night time on this world, only the time when only one of the three suns would be in the sky above. The Abydonians called that one sun, the eternal one in their language and actually welcomed the sand storms, as they cooled down the ground they walked upon for a short time, by blocking out the Rays from the suns above. A sandstorm in the distance could actually make it seem as if twilight had come to this world but was simply a result of how high the walls of sand could reach and the dust clouds they created.

Before they reached the point that they would change direction and start heading towards their destination, they were caught four more times by the storms. They had used those times to eat and sleep so had made some good progress, over the first twenty four hours. Jim had been impressed with young Tom since they had arrived, the boy had done everything asked of him and had kept up with the group, without any complaints. They had also used the down time to learn some of the language, they would all need to learn over the next several weeks.

Rachael and Jim were picking it up quickly enough but the boy and the old man, would take a bit more time to learn it though. That was not a problem, they had weeks to learn and the less anyone actually said to the people here, the better. Donald already had made contact with a friendly local and had assured them that Hassif and his sons understood the importance of secrecy. It was them who had told him that Ra had many people, who were instructed to listen for rumblings of descent among the people and if any of those people knew he was here, Ra would come. Claiming that his omnipotence had told him of their treachery and execute all of the people who had helped him.

Hassif had also told him that the heads of five families his own included, knew the truth of the false gods and the world they were stolen from. The leader of their people a man named Fa'ruuk, was one of the five men and Hassif would make the introduction to him, now that his daughter was safely back on the world of their ancestors. As soon as Hassif had realised he was from another world, he had hidden them and pushed him to send his daughter away from this place. He would keep saying that her beauty was a curse and that Ra would take her. On the day earth made the connection for the second time, he had followed Donald to the pyramid and hid as he spent over half an hour, using Morse code to deliver his report back to base. Not long before he had finished, Hassif had come into the chamber proper and started telling him of a secret place he should see. He had passed on that last little bit of information to his superiors, just before the gate had shut down.

The following day was easier as far as the sandstorms were concerned but the heat was intense. The four newcomers to this world, soon understood why its people considered the storms a blessing. They had to stop and pitch the tent just to get out of the intense heat, when the third sun rose over the horizon. At this point in their journey, there were still twelve hours of trekking to go and the water that would have had to last them ten days, was almost half depleted. Donald had told them they didn't have to worry, there was lots of water underground and that fresh water springs were everywhere around Nagada and even in the caves that they would be calling home.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, the route they had taken avoided any chance for them to bump into anyone by mistake and most of the people believed the caves where they were headed, were cursed. Something Hassif had informed him, was done to stop them finding this place and either start an uprising and get a lot of people killed or tell Ra what they had found and also get a lot of people killed. When they arrived at the opening Donald said “Don’t get your hope’s up, we've still got a ways to go yet”. No body really answered, a few grunts but no actual words.

He kept telling them to stay close and that the tunnels down here went on forever and the secret place he had found the way home from, was very deep in the maze of tunnels. It took over twenty minutes of travelling wide open caves, that would suddenly become so narrow they would have to turn and walk sideways, to make it through to the next open space. Most caves had an entrance that they came in through and a single exit. Others would have several different choices, luckily their guide knew where he was going. Jim was definitely impressed with what his son had achieved in his time here, he had found a secure location to operate the mission from and made contact with, if not the local resistance, at least people that had the potential to become one.

When they finally reached their destination, Hassif and his youngest son was waiting for them. Hassif had six sons all older than his only daughter, except for the one who was with him now. It was the young boy who ran up to him and asked in perfect English, “My sister, is she safe don ul Mc Cain?”.

“Yes Nasseef, she is now on the world of your ancestors and she and your nephew are safe”. The smile on his face as he told the boy about his sister, made it plain to see how much Donald, had come to care for these people.

Just then Nasseef spotted Tom and pointed to him. “Who is this?”. He asked.

Donald called Tom over and said “This is my good friend, Thomas here will need to learn your words and when he can speak your words. He will need to learn all of the secret places, you and your friends use to move around Nagada. Will you teach him for me?”.

Nasseef grabbed Tom by the arm and said “Come, come I will teach". Then pulled him away, to the far side of the cave they were in.

When the children had moved away from the group of adults, Donald introduced them to Hassif. Who told them about the men he would make the introduction to, once they had learned enough of the language to communicate clearly with them. Hassif spoke very good English, he mixed up a few words but otherwise he could easily be understood. He was a big man but there was not an ounce of fat on him, Donald had already told them that food was a precious commodity here and that they would not be eating many feasts on this world.

There was one food supply that was abundant and that was a lizard creature, that's meat surprisingly tasted a lot like chicken. The people of Abydos used a method very similar to fishing to hunt the creatures, with a smaller lizard baited onto a hook attached to some rope, that they would pull slowly across the sand waiting for it to strike and when it did a second man would hit it on the head killing the creature. The creatures reproduced by laying thousands of eggs, so hunting them to extinction would be impossible, for a population the size that Abydos was home to.

Hassif paid special attention to Jim, with Donald explaining, that he was aware that Jim was his father and that Abydonian customs, meant the fathers of a married couple would become brothers, when their children would wed. The drink that Hassif kept giving him was very potent and he had to start refusing before he became too drunk. When Robert Parker asked if it was safe to raise their voices. Hassif assured him, that sound only travelled in one direction through the caves and that they would be able to hear anyone heading in this direction, long before they arrived at this place.

That put all three of the new comers minds at ease a little, they were essentially cornered if an overwhelming force of men, were to come down upon them. Knowing that they would have warning of any impending attack, at least gave them a chance to set up an ambush or hide in the labyrinth like cave system, that they had just traversed. Jim decided their first job would be to map out the caves as best they could, without getting lost. That should not be a problem, they had bought some string along with them, they could use that and he was sure the Abydonian’s would have more, if they needed it.

After a few hours of welcome joviality. Hassif and his son Nasseef left them to make themselves at home. Hassif had bought them enough food to last them a few days and would keep them supplied as best he could manage. Tom was now speaking a few words of the language these people spoke and had become friends with the Abydonian boy. Nasseef was younger than Tom, by at least two or three years. He had asked the boy his age but they had a different way of measuring time here, so he had not understood Tom's question.

While Donald prepared their meals, the four of them inspected the sleeping cots that had been made up for them. Each cot consisted of a rough spun fabric, that was spread over the top of something that stood about a foot and a half above the ground. When Jim kneeled down and touched it, his hand felt a soft substance underneath the cloth draped over it. When he asked Donald what it was, he had told him that it was a moss that grew around the freshwater springs and that they would have to gather and dry out fresh moss every few days, because it began to stink terribly if left to rot. They could also use it as fuel for fires and make torches from it, as once it was dry it would burn very slowly and for a long time.

There were roots that grew in some of the caves, that could be boiled up and eaten. That had a similar texture to potatoes only they tasted very sweet, almost like a juiceless fruit. When soaked for an hour or so in warm water, they also became malleable and could be shaped and then dried off to set. Once dry they would become rigid like wood and could be used to make torches, like the one Donald had used to light their way through the caves, earlier that day.

Once the food was ready and they were all sat on the floor of the cave, eating the surprisingly good food he had prepared for them. Donald sat down and began giving his report, on the eighteen months he had spent on Abydos.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	9. Chapter eight: Eighteen months ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Stargate chamber, Abydos.**

  
The Stargate activated with a whoosh, then a short time after that. Donald McCain came flying out of the pool of energy, that had formed in the centre of the device. The box that he was carrying flew out of his hand, slid across the smooth black stone surface and stopped just before the top step of the stairway, that lead down from the raised platform that this worlds Stargate, was sat upon. The man himself had tumbled into a role and was now flat on his back. He quickly jumped to his feet, then started checking the immediate vicinity and was pleased when he heard no sound of alarm or people rushing in his direction.

First he threw the stones that he had bought with him in his pocket from earth, back through the pool of energy he had just exited. It was a test to see if he could pass back through the gate, if they made the connection from their end or if he would have to activate it from this end, as he had been told would most likely be the case. He opened the clips that allowed him to remove the lid off of the radio box, they had given him and turned the crank that would build up the electric charge it needed to be able to send and receive signals. He then sent the transmission that would inform Earth of his safe arrival and that he had met zero resistance on this end. Once he had received the confirmation of his transmission, he started scouting out the building he was in. The pedestal he had spotted when he had first scanned the room and had reported its presence to the people back home.

His orders were to check the symbols on the pedestal and if they matched those on the device back on earth, that he had been burning into his memory, by drawing and redrawing them repeatedly, for the past six months. He would then use the symbols that they had used to get him here to try to make the connection back to earth's Stargate. The only symbol that was not on this device's pedestal, was the one he had been instructed to input last. So he substituted that symbol with the one that was on this device, then pressed the centre of the panel. The Stargate made a noise but it was not the one that meant the gateway had opened.

Instead of a vortex of energy that had accompanied the device being activated on earth, there was nothing. Rachael had told them that it would not work but they had all agreed that it would not hurt to try. His next job was to scout out the building he was in thoroughly and if there was any people around hide, until he could make his escape. With that in mind he looked for the source of the light, that now his eyes had adjusted from the gate shutting down, was dimly shining through from somewhere. It did not take him long to find it, he had guessed right that it would lead to the outside. He made a quick inspection of the area outside of the stone building that the Stargate was housed in.

When he looked out and could see nothing but sand for as far as the eye could see. He thought to himself, that at least they had got the desert part right. He walked to the end of the sandstone ramp that lead down to two obelisks and beyond them into the desert. So he could get a good view of the building he had exited and was pleased to see, that with the height of the ceilings inside of the structure. It seemed like it had only one level for him to search and less chance that anybody was home. When his attention was drawn to the huge pyramid behind the structure, it completely took his breath away. He had seen pictures of the great pyramid in Egypt, with its cover stones all but gone from its surface but what was in front of his eyes now, looked brand new and the sun, no suns he now realised, rays shone brightly off of the smooth surface of the amazing structure.

He didn't want to hang about outside in the open, so went back inside to scout out the building and commit the layout of the place to memory. It wasn't a difficult task, the whole thing consisted of the chamber the Stargate was housed in, two large corridors that lead down dead ends, that were connected to that chamber and a main entrance hall. That hall had huge pillars running down both sides of it. He did notice a circular hole in the ceiling of the winding corridor, that linked the entrance hall to the Stargate chamber. He had no idea what it was but the circle was split up into triangles, that looked like they could possibly separate to reveal something else behind them.

He spent an hour committing the layout of the building to memory and the same time making it look as if he hadn't been there. He had enough water to last ten days and enough of the protein cubes they had given him, to last three weeks. The cubes he was told, contained all of the proteins and vitamins his body would need and he would only need to mix them with hot water to consume them. They tasted nice with a hint of beef to the flavour and they gave him all the energy he needed, only his stomach always felt empty. To heat them up, he used a steel cup and a small fold down frame for the cup to sit on. Combined with a candle that filled a round tin, that he was told would burn hotter than the average candle but would also last far longer. He had another candle that would burn brighter, only was not under a lid that could slide off, instead it was attached via an hinge and had a reflective surface, turning it into a lamp.

His first priority was to find a water supply, which meant searching the desert without being seen. He took the radio box and buried it along with the small rucksack, that contained the implements he would need to keep a diary of his time here and sketch down anything that would increase their knowledge of the Stargate or the false gods that made use of them. Down in the corner on the left hand side of the ramp, as you faced the building. That led from the building that housed the Stargate and headed off into the unknown.

Before he reached the top of the dune, the latest in a long line of dunes he had been traversing. Since deciding that the odds of finding civilisation, would be better if he headed in the direction the ramp was facing. He heard a crashing sound like slate or thick glass smashing and raised voices in the distance.

He edged his way to the top of the dune and got out the binoculars from his robe pocket. They were small, with limited peripheral vision but they were coated in a paint that would not reflect the suns and had extended lens covers that prevented sunrays from reflecting off of them. He could barely make out the people down near the circular tent, with his naked eye. So figured that if he stayed low and kept is eye on the other directions frequently, he could stay out of sight from his current position. He studied the people in the tent through his binoculars, for short periods each time, always weary to keep his eye on his surroundings.

The sound of breaking glass that he had heard, was coming from a jet black substance that two men were each using a long handled hammer to smash. They would shout something as they moved away from one pile of the black substance, to the next and then a group of young men and women would swarm around it picking out small pieces from the rubble and throwing them into a separate pile. They would then throw any large pieces of the obsidian rock into a fresh pile, that a line of very tired looking people were filling up. Those people would then sit-down under the massive tents canopy for five or ten minutes, before heading back in the direction, the line of men and women were coming from.

He panned up along the line of people to see a cliff face, that on first glance was made of the obsidian the people were mining, but on closer inspection was a slightly different colour. There were ladders that spanned the cliff face and he could see that they went down into the ground and by the looks of the people that were headed towards the tent, those ladders would have gone deep. He decided to carry on under the assumption, that whatever they were mining down there, was the substance that half of his and the team that would arrive a year and a half from now’s, mission consisted of. The other half was gathering enough intelligence on the aliens and finding a safe place for the team, for when they arrived.

He had learned as much as he needed to here, now he had the mine as a new land mark and with a good fix on the direction he would need to travel, in order to return to the pyramid. He decided to see in which direction, the people who did not return to the mine headed in. With his binoculars he was able to keep his distance, he followed two men heading to his left and soon came across the city these people lived in. The clothes they had given him, were perfect for hiding in the desert but he would never be able to convince anyone, that he was from this world. He decided to stay clear of the city and spend the next few days circling it at a distance. If it came to the point he had no other choice, he would have to make a covert raid on the city for supplies. He would prefer it if he did not have to go down that route but he was going to have to at least, steal some new clothes anyway.

The two suns in the sky became three suns and the heat would become unbearable. He would pitch his one man tent and use that time to rest and drink. The water he was rationing well but when the first two sandstorms had hit him, he had struggled to get his tent set up in time but he had soon learned to spot the signs of the impending storms. On his third day there he had spotted one of the beasts of burden, that were used by the people of this world and it was the ugliest beast, he had ever seen in his life. A young man was guiding the thing, he looked at least eighteen years old. He witnessed the man petting the alien animal, so he figured they were not predatory creatures. Although he had seen many a dog turn at his masters command and would proceed with caution, regarding the slightly bigger than a cow sized animals.

He concluded that it would be his best chance for finding water, as livestock would need a watering hole of some kind. After following the young man for less than an hour, he stopped at what looked like a pile of sand coloured rocks. On closer inspection through his binoculars, he could see the beast was lapping at the rocks with its tongue. Got ya, he thought to himself. All he had to do now was wait until they had moved far enough away, from what he was hoping, was some kind of fresh water spring or well. The thing was in the middle of nowhere, so as long as he was careful, he could resupply with water whenever he needed to. When he was able to get a closer look at the rocks, it was clear to see that they were not a natural formation but instead were man made.

He pulled some of the sand away from the base of the rocks, to reveal that there was some kind of mortar between those stones and that they went deep down. He made a guess that there was water below ground and that the stones went down far enough to create a dam, that would force the water up. It was then released out of the gaps in the stones and reabsorbed back into the rocks, probably to continue it’s original course. He refilled the small containers that slotted tighly into the pockets of his robe. Those pockets were positioned in an even pattern throughout the robes lining, and made it feel like his robes were slightly heavier. The discomfort was minimal and if he stuck to a balanced order, in which he emptied the tube like containers, his robes would not be weighed down to either side.

With his first problem solved, he needed to solve the next one, that would rapidly be approaching. A steady food supply. He still had over two weeks until it became a real problem but he needed food or to be more precise, meat. He could stand the solitude, the mission was keeping his mind occupied but his stomach could not take the lack of solid, real food. He had also learned to use the rising and setting of two of the suns as a compass, as the one he had bought with him was useless and would just keep spinning at different speeds, depending on where he was. The third sun never moved from its position in the sky.

On his fifth day he had found a rock formation, that stood about five feet in height and was far enough from the city and any of the places that the cities inhabitants, travelled to or from. To set up as his home base. When he had first seen the place he would be calling home for awhile, it just looked like any of the other outcroppings of rock, that where scattered around the desert. Only on closer inspection, he had found a gap that allowed him to enter into a cavern, that was underneath the otherwise ordinary looking rocks. After clearing away the sand that had built up from the storms, he found himself in an underground opening that was around fifteen yards in length and half that in width.

There was a beam of light shining through from the other end of the underground cavern, that illuminated it enough for him see that no animal of any kind, had made the place its home and when he reached the second opening, he found it to be roughly the same as the one he had entered through. He just needed to clear the sand away and would then have an alternative exit, if anyone was to stumble across either entrance. Both were well hidden from a distance but anyone who inspected the rock formation properly, would be able to find them once they had been cleared.

It was a risk but he decided that when he would sleep, he would refill both entryways. Leaving only a small vent at both ends, to allow oxygen to pass through. Meaning he would have to dig himself out of one end, if the other was stumbled across.

What he had first thought were small outcropping’s of rock, as they were coloured much the same as the stone and the sand that was everywhere on this world but were actually roots. Roots for what he did not know but they were all around his new home and he had heard the brains back at the base, talk about how a world would need vegetation to have an atmosphere, that mammals could survive in. He figured he had probably just found the reason he could breathe on this planet. He also experimented with the root, by chopping it into small pieces and boiling it in the small steel cup, he had been using to boil the protein cubes, he had been given to sustain him. They tasted very sweet but he felt no ill effects from them and when mixed with a small amount of one of the cubes, actually tasted really good. It wasn't meat but it was a start.

So with a water supply that he could access safely, a new food supply that took only a couple of days to regrow and a base to start operating from. He retrieved the rucksack from where he had buried the radio box and began his mission proper. He figured the best place to steal some appropriate clothes, would be from a property that was separate from the city itself. He decided the way he had found water, would be the way he would find such a place. The logic he had used when devising his plan, was that livestock and the smells that came with them. Would probably be kept as far away as possible, from the general population.

So he returned to the watering hole that had been his salvation once already and waited. The first day no one came at all to water their animals but on the second day, the same young man and the ugly beast who had been his saviours before, arrived. He was a good distance away and it would be impossible for the man to see him, from this far. So he waited for them to leave and then followed him in the same way he had before. The watering hole was pretty far away from the city, so it took the man and his beast sometime to arrive at their home but when they did it was everything he had hoped for. It was still close to the city but far enough away, to not have a lot of foot traffic around the area.

There was a ramshackle homestead, that was built out of what looked like the same stone as his own new home and not far but far enough away to lessen the smell the animals gave off, he saw what must have been the stables that the animals were homed in. There were three stables and he could see the feet of one of the animals in two of them. The empty stall belonged to the one, the young man was leading towards it. He did reconnaissance on the property over the next few days, until he was sure he knew how many people lived there, what those peoples routines were and if there were any set times, that the place would be empty or be barely occupied.

There were four people who actually lived there. The young man he had followed, another man who looked of a similar age, a boy who looked no older than ten years old and an older looking big set man, who always had a smile on his face. There were three other men who would visit the homestead and it was these men who would make his job more difficult. They did have a certain pattern to their visits but would also show up at random times as well. He decided the risk of being discovered was too great and that stealth and the fact no one knew he was here or were looking for him, were the biggest things he had going in his favour. He did know though, that if he was to find the symbols he would need to return home, he would need to make contact with the locals at some point. Five thousand years was a long time but the people who were stolen from earth, must have dreamed of either returning one day and have made a record of the symbols needed for their ancestors to, if they could not.

He didn't want to think about never being able to return home himself. So repeatedly told himself that, that assumption was one based on the evidence and not the very shaky foundation's, that it was actually built upon. For all he knew, the slaves that were bought to this world, never even seen the symbols that would return them to the Earth. Mr Hastings had assured him that some of the men who had stirred the pot of rebellion on earth, were on Abydos, at the time of the uprising and that they would have known the correct symbols, for the return journey home. He also assured him that they would have made some kind of permanent record, of those symbols.

He decided instead to concentrate on following the older man, when he would hitch one of the trailers up to his animal and leave for hours at a time. The mans home was situated on the opposite side of Nagada, than that of the pyramid and his only way home. Each day he would head out in the direction that led away from Nagada and five or six hours later would return with a full cart. He hadn't yet been able to find out what the man was collecting on his journeys, because his cargo would always be covered up, for protection from the sandstorms. Donald assumed that it was food for the city of Nagada but in truth, he had no idea what it really was.

The more he watched the old man, the more he felt that he was his best chance of making contact with these people. Donald had always been a good reader of people, his mother would often tell him, that he had gotten it from her. The read he was getting from the old man, was of someone who would help a man in trouble, if he could. All Donald needed to decide now, was where he was going to make his presence known to the man and how he was going to do it, while leaving himself a means of escape, if the man reacted in an hostile way. He did not want to but if he had to, he would kill the man and dispose of the body. The alarm would definitely be raised but there was a chance, that a local could be accused of the mans murder and still leave his presence undetected.

When he had followed the man each day, he would only follow him so far, as the dunes would level out and become more of a flat track. This limited his ability to stay out of site, so he would hunker down and wait for the man to make his return journey. They were still far enough away from Nagada to allow him time to act, if the mans intentions seemed to be anything other than those, of a man who wanted to give aid. So after watching him for a few days, he left anything that could mark him as an alien from another world, back at base and lay in wait for the man to return.

He was positioned about two miles out from the city and when he spotted the man heading back this way, he waited for the right moment and staggered over the dune, he had been laying in wait behind. The old ones were the best ones for a reason, so he decided on the wandering fool. As he caught the mans eye, he stumbled and went rolling down the dune towards him. How the man reacted in this moment, would tell him all he needed to know.

The man started speaking words in his own language and checking in all directions, to see if anyone else was around. He gave Donald some water, then picked him up, like he was a small child and placed him on the cart. What the man did next, gave Donald hope. He covered him over so that he would not be out in the open and then tapped his cheeks, to wake him. When Donald opened his eyes slightly, the man had his finger to his mouth, in the universal gesture for telling someone to stay quiet.

Usually the man would deliver his shipment straight to the city, before heading back to his home. Only today he went back to his home first and when they arrived, the man came up to him and started saying some words. When Donald did not move, he indicated for him to get off of the trailer and to stay low. The entire time he was doing this, his eyes were scanning in all directions. When they entered the mans home, there were two people there. The young man he had first followed to find water and the young boy he had seen around the place.

The old man started speaking quietly but very quickly, to the two of them and then guided him into another room. When he entered the room the two younger males were moving a cot away from the wall and then the old man squatted down and removed a stone slab from the floor. When he did this, a hole was revealed to be underneath the slab. The man started climbing down and then popped his head back up and made a come this way gesture, with his hand. The room that had been roughly carved out of the bedrock underneath the mans home, was not very big but its size was not what caught his attention. It was the beautiful young girl, who was bathed in the dim glow of an oil lamp, that drew his eye.

The man started talking to the young girl and making a gesture with his hands, that Donald could only assume meant speech and shaking his head. After doing this, he started repeating the words “Chappa’ai, Chappa’ai”. The old man then turned back to him and started making the same gesture to indicate words coming from his mouth, then pointed at him and shook his head. He indicated that he knew what the man meant, that he understood that Donald could not understand his words. When he did this he pointed at the young girl and then made the same hand gesture again. He kept pointing at the girl and back to him, whilst repeating the hand gesture.

When Donald indicated to him that he understood, that the man wanted him to learn their language from the girl. He started talking with the girl, he could not understand them but he knew that she was reluctant, to be left down there alone with the stranger. This suspicion was confirmed, when the man popped his head up through the hole in the ceiling, that they had just entered the underground basement through. “Nasseef”. He heard the man call and shortly after that, the young boy descended the ladder into the room. He then left the three of them alone, with only the dim light from the oil burner lighting the small room.

The girl seemed more shy, than she was scared of the strange man before her and her brother was fascinated by him. He just kept staring at him with an inquisitive smile on his face. Donald decided the best way to start, would be by introducing himself. He looked to each of them in turn and then pointed at the boy. “Nasseef” and then pointed to himself and said “Donald". He then pointed to the girl and asked “You?”.

The girl shook her head and attempted to hide her face from him. The boy seeing this started talking very fast to her but she still shook her head and pointed at what must have been her little brother. The boy aimed an exasperated hand gesture towards her and turned to face him. He pointed to himself and said “Nasseef" and then pointed at Donald and said “Don ul" and finally to his sister and said “Meera”. Well it was a start, he thought to himself.

It took him a few weeks to learn enough of their words, to have a basic conversation with them. The young boy Nasseef, had been invaluable. He had learned the English equivalent to each word Donald had learned from him, with an enthusiasm not being shown by his sister. She had not said a single word to him, in the first two weeks that he was there. After the second day, she no longer complained about being left alone with him but when they were alone together, he felt more solitary than he had been, when he was actually alone in the desert.

He could not blame the girl, from what he had been able to understand from Nasseef. Their father Hassif, believed that his daughters beauty was a curse and that when she was still a small child and she became sick. He had told everyone that she had died and that she had been down here ever since. Her father and brothers would hide her on their carts sometimes and once they were far from Nagada, she would walk under the suns with them but that this was very rare.

The first time she had spoken to him, had been after they were left alone, just after the first real conversation he had been able to have with Nasseef. It was not a detailed discussion on philosophy or anything like that but they had actually spoken to each other, without having to explain a single word to the other. Donald had sat there feeling really smug with himself. When she said. “Don ul". In the same way that all of the members of her family did. He had decided it was just their accent and stopped trying to correct them. He had even begun to like the way, they said his name.

Her speaking at all took him by surprise, so when he answered her it was tentatively. “Meera, you can understand me?". He asked.

She gave him a shy smile, then replied “I listen, I learn". When she said this, her smile grew wider.

“Why speak now, not before?” he asked.

She thought about how to say the words, in the strange tongue she had been secretly learning. “I not know you, my father not know you. Was a fraid”. She struggled with the last word but the others were clearer, than if her younger brother had spoken them.

She was speaking sense. The girl had no idea who he was and her father had been foolish to take him in, as he had. Donald even thought to himself, that he would have been willing to kill the man, if it had come to that. When Hassif came down and realised they were now on speaking terms, he made it very clear for Donald to see. That he wished them to become even closer and used their word for son, whenever he would have a limited conversation with him. The girl was beautiful and over time they became closer but he had resisted at first.

He had been with the family for over a month before he did succumb. They were both asked to come up to the main house, where a small feast had been laid out on the floor. Hassif had told them that they had a small amount of time and should enjoy themselves. Nasseef was there, the man he had first followed, who’s name was Ma'tuff and the brother who was a little younger than him, who's name was Kaar. The three men who would arrive at random times were Hassif’s three eldest sons. Hassif Jr, Nebu and Darrik. The other two Mastadge as he learned they were called, that were stabled here, belonged to Hassif Jr and his third son Darrik. Ma'tuff and Kaar tended them when they were stabled.

When Donald realised what was happening, instead of putting a stop to it. He turned to his prospective bride and asked. “Is this what you want?”. She simply leaned in and they kissed for the first time. They ate the feast, with Hassif junior constantly going outside, to be sure no one would interrupt them and discover the two people who would normally be safely out of site. They went back to their little hole under the house and spent their first night as man and wife. He even took her to his home in the desert, for a few weeks as a sort of honeymoon. He was probably going to have to move her there permanently, if she became pregnant. He would rather his child be born underground out in the desert, rather than where they were. Already underground and also under the constant threat of being found.

Finding the symbols to get home, he was still finding very difficult. Every time he would start drawing them in the sand on the floor. No matter who it was, they would tell him no and he knew that it was a law, none would break. Even his wife would tell him no and would not even talk about it. He thought to himself that this Ra character, must have done something terrible to these people. For them to fear the act of even drawing a picture.

His Hopes of finding a way home were slowly slipping away but another hope was growing in the shape of his wife’s belly. Before it would become difficult for her to travel, they moved permanently back to his former home and with the help of Meera's family turned their small little hole in the ground into a home. They had assured him that no one travels this far out and that the cave he had found, was probably made by the people that had just had enough of being a slave and decided to take their chances in the desert. It did not happen very often but it had happened in the past, they had assured him.

Him and Meera were very happy together and with a six months or so pregnant wife, the day he was supposed to report in. was fast approaching. He had a fair amount to report, much of it confirming what they already knew. Ra or his people had not shown up yet and that a shipment of the mineral was sent through the gate, every few months and that the people would never go near the pyramid or the Chappa'ai, as they called the Stargate, for any other reason. One had recently been sent, so there should not be a problem as far the mission was concerned.

He still hadn't found the way home and was trying to come up with a good way of saying, that he had no idea how to find them or if they were even here anyway. His wife he was definitely not going to tell them about, her family yes but not her. They would not understand and could refuse to let her through if he did find a way home. They were building the frame for the shield door when he left and he did not want him and his wife and child to be the one to test if it worked.

It would take him a day to get there report in and get back here at least, so he had asked Hassif, if he could stay with his daughter for a day or at least keep an eye on her, while he was gone. He had agreed but had asked him lots of questions, about where he was going. Donald still had not outright told them who he was, as much for their own protection, than because he felt it vital for mission security. What they did not know, they could not lie about or to be precise, get caught in that lie.

On the day he was to leave for the Stargate, Nasseef was the one who arrived to stay with Meera. He asked why his father hadn't come, as he had told him he would. With the boy just saying that he had to work. He had told Donald that he was free that day, before he had asked him but he just assumed he had been asked to cover a friend. So he gave his wife a kiss and headed off in the direction of the great pyramid. He was alone, so it would be easy for him to reach the gate in time, for when they make the connection from Earth. He only hoped after all he had achieved, it would not be ruined by him getting caught now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	10. Chapter nine: Nine months ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Abydos.**

When his daughters husband had told him he needed to go away for a time and that he wanted Hassif to stay with her, he knew that he would be headed for the Chappa’ai. So he sent his youngest son to stay with his daughter and headed for the pyramid and the stone structure that the Chappa’ai called home. It was forbidden for his people to enter, unless they were sending the mineral that they mined here, to the false god Ra. If his new son was from where he believed him to be, then the secret his uncle had passed onto him, was true. He had all the proof he needed, to know that he was not betraying his God, because a true God would have known about his new son and he and his family would be dead.

Even if Ra was a true God, he would still betray him for what they did, for what they made his sister do. He hated Ra and all of his kind, although he did say prayers to Apophis. Ra’s fiercest enemy but only to ask him to kill Ra. He hid himself on a dune, that would allow him to see when his son in law arrived and waited. A long time passed, before he watched him come over a dune in the distance and head towards the ramp, that lead into the stone structure but he walked down the side of the ramp, that he could not see and when he returned to head up the ramp, he was carrying something that looked heavy, in his right hand.

He waited long enough to be sure Donul would in the building, with the Chappa’ai and creeped his way down to the entrance himself. He had never seen the Chappa’ai before but when he enterd the corridor, he saw the light shining from up ahead, so he headed in that direction. He did not put his head inside the doorway, for fear he would be discovered. He listened to the strange language he had been learning from his new son.

The Stargate had activated has he made it to the Chamber and Donald had quickly sent the receiving signal to the people back on Earth. As he listened to the message come through from earth, he repeated each word as he wrote them down. He was not speaking loudly, he was not expecting company. He spent the next half hour giving his report, when they asked the question he had no answer for. ‘Do you have a lead, on the symbols to return home’.

Hassif listened as his son in law, used a strange instrument that made a tapping sound. He would tap for a few seconds and then he would say a word. He did not understand everything. He did hear him talk about himself and his sons but he did not mention his daughter. Hassif was going to confront him about it, when he was finished whatever he was doing. He could tell by the serious way his son in law was doing, what he was doin., That he had to concentrate and did not want to disturb him. Then he heard him say the words find and way home. He all of a sudden, knew why Donul had kept trying to make pictures in the sand.

Hassif and all of his family, had warned him what would happen, that the snakes would tell Ra and they would all be punished but he knew now what he had wanted to show them and he was certain he knew where the pictures he needed were. In the secret place few of his people knew of, the place that many believed cursed. He had to tell him what he knew and quickly.

“My son, my son, I know secret place, I will show". He said as he entered the chamber. When he saw the gate with its shimmering pool of energy, his jaw hit the floor.

“What, what did you say?” Donald asked the now stunned looking man.

Hassif snapped out of it, moved closer to the Stargate and pointed to one of the constellations on the spinning ring of the device and said “You need these?”.

He could not believe what Hassif was saying to him. “You know where these symbols are?” he asked.

“Yes I will show you and then you take my daughter away with you. If Ra finds her, he will take her. Beauty is a curse here, please take her with you Donul Mc Cain?”. He was pleading like a man, who was begging for mercy.

He did not have to, when he found the way home, his wife and child would be leaving with him. Whether she or her family wanted them to or not. He did not say that to Hassif though, to him he said. “Show me and I will take my wife and child with me, this I promise you father".

He sent the last bit of news, as if he was saving it until last. The gate then disengaged and they both headed off back to the home he shared with Meera. Hassif was very excitable the entire way there and when that journey lasts eleven hours, it could try a mans patience. What he was telling him was the only thing, that was stopping him from killing the man. He spoke of his uncle and a secret he had passed down to him, a secret cave that was deep, within a network of other caves and had pictures telling the story of the first world, where all men were created and of the men who sacrificed their freedom, to remain on Abydos. Who had then left the symbols carved in stone, that would open the Chappa’ai and send their people home.

Donald knew that the first world could only mean Earth and Mr Hastings had assured him, that there would have been people who were on Abydos. Who would have had the skills to make a permanent record of the symbols, he would need to return through the Earth Stargate. So hearing him talk like this, should have been music to his ears but the man would not shut up.

When they stopped to prepare for a sandstorm, that Hassif assured him was headed this way but he could not see any sign of. The tent that Hassif used when caught in the storms, was big enough for them both to fit in. Donald had tried to use his own tent, to get some peace but Hassif had insisted. To stop the incessant talking coming from the man, he asked him something that he was sure, would stop him in his tracks. “Why do you keep telling me, that Meera’s beauty is a curse and that Ra will take her.... as he taken someone from you before?”.

It had the desired effect but Donald felt no satisfaction from it, the look on Hassif’s face went from one of exited joy, to one of sadness and then anger. After a short time of uncomfortable silence he replied “Meera".

Donald didn't understand why he had said his daughters name, so he asked “Yes Meera, why do you fear for her?”.

“Meera, I named her for my sister. Ra came, he took my sister when she was very young, younger than my Meera is now”. Tears were coming to the mans eyes but his voice stayed strong, defiant even. “I was younger than Nasseef when they took her but we were very close, she taught me all of the secret places in Nagada and I loved her very much. Then soon after she was taken, my sister returned to us and my mother and father rejoiced..... until she spoke and claimed she was sAt'Ra, it means daughter of Ra. When she spoke, she told them that their daughter was strong and that she needed to destroy her spirit. I was in the secret place in my home, that we would hide from our parents in, when we would play as children. I could see and hear everything that she say”. His voice grew angry then. “and everything that the demon do".

He had been looking at nothing, the whole time he had recalled the painful memory but he looked Donald straight in the eyes as he continued. “She killed them but first she tortured them. Telling my parents that their daughter was screaming and that her strength was leaving her. Soon she would find her brother and she would do the same to him but the demon searched our home, all of it. Except for the hiding place we shared as children. My sister could not stop the demon from killing my mother and my father but she saved me, of this I am certain. So you see now, why I can not let them take my Meera, again?".

If he could take back the cruel question, he would but he could not. Instead he told Hassif who he was and where he had come from. The mans mood lifted with the revelation but Donald's did not. His wife’s father had made it absolutely clear to him, that the Abydonian people were too fearful of Ra, to rise up against him and many would take up arms to defend him. He also told him that Ra, has many snakes on Abydos and that people who spoke of defying their God, would be taken away or executed in front of the people.

One of the young boys who Nasseef was friends with Ne'rut. Hassif told him that this boys father, was one of these snakes but he assured him that Nasseef, is a smart boy and would never say things, to this boy. Hassif told him that it is not the boys fault but if he did forbid him being friends with the boy. Then Ra would come.

This would make his job more difficult. Keeping himself hidden in the desert, was a difficult enough task but keeping five people hidden would be far more so. He would have to take them on a route, that would take them far away from Nagada and her people. There was plenty of desert to travel across, he just did not feel like going, the long way round. It had taken him just under half a day to go the safest, shortest way around the city. He would have to scout out a route for them but he still had nine months, to complete that task.

When they arrived back at the home he shared with Meera. Nasseef was still there and he came running up to his father as soon as they came into view. He was speaking in his own language but Donald knew enough to understand him now “Father, father was you right? Is Donul from the world of our ancestors?”.

Donald gave Hassif a look, that told Hassif that he should not have told the boy and that it could get them all killed. Hassif, reading the look his son in law had given him, said in English “He knows not to speak of this, he is a smart boy, he knows not to speak of this my son".

Hassif and his son left them alone but told Donald that he would return for him the next day and would show him the caves then. It was always daytime on this world but the suns were still used to mark the passage of time. Every twenty seven hours and thirteen minutes or so, the eternal one would be alone in the sky once more. The day began when the first of the two extra suns would rise, with midday being when the second sun would rise, the evening when the first would set again and when the eternal one was once again in solitude, that would be considered the end of the day cycle.

When he was alone with his wife, she asked him “Why did you not tell me, why did you not tell me that you are Tauri?”.

He had wanted to tell her, once they had left her fathers home but until he was sure that he could get them back home, to earth. He did not want to risk telling her the truth, for all he knew he was stuck on this world and if he was, then he would make his life here and the less people who knew where he was really from, the better. “First world?” He asked her.

“Yes first world, the world our people were stolen from. Why did you not tell me?”. She did not sound angry, a little hurt but not angry.

“I do not know if I will be able to return home and I did not want you to get your hopes up, my love”. What he told her was the truth, from a certain point of view. He had kept the secret to keep her safe, as much as himself and to not get her hopes up of living on another world, a world with wondrous sites, she could not possibly imagine. He dreamed of taking her to Scotland in the winter time and to experience her first time seeing snow or dancing in the rain. Things that she could never experience, on this ball of sand.

“Was you going to tell my family or was you going to take me away, without saying goodbye to them?".

That was exactly, what he was going to do and he was going to take her youngest brother with them as well. He had not told Hassif this part yet but he had grown fond of the boy and he was certain Hassif would approve. “Your father, he wants me to take you with me”.

“My father has never asked me, never asked if I want to leave my family, now you do not ask me”.

He did not want to speak of what her father had told him, about his sister but it was the only way she could understand why he feared for her so much. Hassif had told him that only Hassif Jr and Darrik, knew the truth of his sister. “What do you know of your father's sister?“.

She was taken back a little by the question, she did not react in the same way as her father had though. “Just that she died, when he was a boy and that I share her name. Why do you speak of her Donul?, I do not understand”. He spent the rest of that evening, recanting all that Hassif had told him. She did not speak much during or after he had finished but he had heard her crying, as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Hassif arrived with a Mastadge with what looked like a fully loaded wagon attached. In truth it was for his daughter to ride upon, with their few possessions. Donald did not understand at first and was angry when he saw the Mastadge. The tracks from the thing could be followed to their safe haven and make it anything but safe. When Hassif explained that the caves were too far for Meera to walk to and that they would be their new home. A much better one, than the one they already had.

When drawing up the maps of this place, marking out all the landmarks and as best he could, the distances needed to travel between them. With no way of knowing which way was north and only the suns above to orientate himself. He had decide to use the pyramid as this worlds north pole, when creating his maps. Nagada was just over two miles south east of the pyramid. With the mine that he had found, on the day of his arrival, about a mile south of the pyramid.

The home he was leaving was on the eastern side of Nagada, Hassif’s home was on the southern side and the caves they would be calling home, were on the south western side. He had learned that the mines themselves spanned at least half of the western side of Nagada and the tent he had seen the people resting and where the obsidian rock was being smashed, were one of many that the slaves worked. meaning he had a decent chance of passing as just another one, that had been moved to a different part of the mines. He looked just as emaciated as the rest of the people on this world now and he wanted to at least have something to give his boss, when he bought his new family home with him.

Donald walked alongside Hassif for much of the journey, until they came close to the point they would be heading across the tracks, that his fellow couriers used to bring the food to the massive city. They had timed it to coincide with when Darrik would be heading back towards the city and with Donald now under the coverings. The only person that should see them, was family.

There was also a kind of net draped off of the back of the wagon, that did not seem to clear their tracks but did make them look completely different, to what they would have. When they got a little further away he could see sand falling down over where the tracks once were. The more he learned about this people, the more he wanted to free them and even though Mr Hastings had told him, that was the ultimate goal of what they were doing. It would be years before that would happen and starting a rebellion here like they did on Earth, would not be an option.

Ra had learned from his mistakes and had spies all over Nagada, as his new family had told him. They had given him no reason not to trust them and was the reason he had not tried his luck with the mines yet. All of the men must work the mines and all of the women who’s womb, had not quickened with child yet. Even Ra could see the importance of a mother, so they were exempt from working the mines. Many of the women still worked them out of choice, to help their husbands and children with the burden. Donald suspected, that if he had approached these people directly, Ra would have already turned up by now.

Hassif and his sons, only had to work the mines one in every five days, because of the important job they do, for the people of Nagada. Hassif was very proud of his work, he hated working the mines because it was for Ra but delivering the food was for his people, something he could be proud of.

They made it to the caves in good time or at least the entrance to the cave system. Hassif helped them move their possessions, along with the coverings from the wagon. A few caves in but told them that he had to leave because he would have to go and pick up his next delivery and was already behind schedule. Meera told Donald that she had lived down here, when her father had first told everyone she had died, whilst her father and elder brothers, made her secret room. She told him that they must stay together or he would get lost in the endless caves. His wife’s stomach had grown but she managed to get by, as they passed through the narrower passages. It was himself, who had to turn and walk sideways through them.

They reached their destination within an hour, it was slow going with a pregnant woman. As they would stop at regular intervals, to allow her to rest. Donald had carried enough of their belongings to allow them to get through, until Hassif or one of his sons arrived. Meera did not want him going alone to pick up the rest of their things and they would bring them when they came to see them. Their new home could be reached by travelling through Nagada and was closer to her families home, than the one they had just left.

The cave they would call home had a pictures on the walls telling the story of the rebellion on earth but it was the stone, with carvings of the symbols he would need to return home, that he was looking for and there it was. “Yes, you little beauty!” he screamed far too loudly.

“What is wrong Donul, why are you shouting?”. His wife asked. A little worried by her husbands outburst.

Before answering her he checked the stone slab to be sure. The six symbols that were there, were the ones that were on both Stargates. But the one that they told him to input last, was not. He hoped that it would be the one unique to this gate and had no reason to believe otherwise. So he said to her “Meera you are my wife and I want to take you with me, when I leave this place”. He let his words sink in, then asked her. “Will you come with me?”.

She did not answer straight the way, seeming to think about it first. “I do not want to leave my family Donul, I will go with you but we must take Nasseef with us or I not go. I am the only mother he has ever known and I will not leave him”.

Donald smiled before saying “He must not know this, until we are ready to go, ok?”. She nodded her head in agreement.

It was not long before Nasseef arrived and helped him bring the rest of their belongings to the cave. He knew the way because his brothers would bring him to see his sister, when she was here. He had been young at the time but he would have still been around six earth years old. From what he could work out, the boy was at least twelve years old now.

With the way home secured, his mission objectives were now almost complete. Only one remained and that was infiltrating the mines. The other mission objectives, would be carried out, when the team arrived. He could have Nasseef start doing the work of young Thomas but he did not have the training that Rachael's son had. No it would be too risky and the two of them would make a good team once tom arrived. There would be enough time, for them to complete their very important task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	11. Chapter ten: The mines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Abydos.**

With no night on this world Donald stayed on earth time. The watch he had been given, he was assured would not fail on him and he had been given a second one to compare against, every so often. As long as they were not more than a few seconds out, he was told he would be ok. With a date dial on the things as well, it had been easy to keep track of his timetable. He had under eight months left, to gather as much of the mineral as he could.

The mines were not far from the entrance to the cave system but far enough away, that no one went near them. The first day he had gone with Ma'tuff, Karr and Nebu. Nebu did not speak very much and his brothers thought him a little slow, because of it. Donald however was not fooled by the mans, apparent lack of wits. Meera had told him, that when Nebu was a boy, he was as lively as any child, even a little rebellious. One day when Ra's hawk headed, Horus guards, were here to encourage the slaves to work harder and remind them of Ra's power. Something that would happen, at least once or twice a generation.

One of the guards was beating an old man, he was about to jump in and help him but before he could, his father had stopped him. There was another boy, who was not fortunate enough, to have somebody there to stop him. Hassif told him to watch and see what happens if you openly defy them. The hawk guard picked up the man and snapped his neck. He then continued kicking the old man and no one else dared interrupt him again.

Ever since then he had been quiet, only speaking if he had to. Donald knew that the boy had decided on that day, that he would not die the way the other boy had and would become a man, strong enough to kill the hawk bastards. Nebu of all Hassif’s sons, resembled him the most. Not in his facial features but in his stature. He was even bigger than his father and the reason for that, was because he was the hardest working slave in the mines. Not because of his devotion to Ra but because of his hatred.

Hassif had told him that he had not told Nebu about his sister and what they made her do to his family. He was afraid of what he would do. After they had gone home, the day the boy had been killed. He had told his father, that he would one day grow strong enough, to snap one of the hawk heads. He had worked in the mine ever since, getting stronger all the time. Like his father the man had no excess body fat and would hunt the lizard creatures in the desert, to maintain his huge body. His father was afraid that he was merely waiting for his chance to strike and kill one of Ra's guards.

It was Nebu who made it easy for him to mix in with the other slaves, all of the different work gangs wanted Nebu with them but if Nebu said he wanted someone with him, no one would volunteer. He expected who ever worked with him, to work as hard as he did and was the only time he would really talk to anyone. To give them hell. So Donald would volunteer, no one questioned it, instead were thankful to him. Which also broke the ice and gave him people who could verify that he was one of them or at least he hoped they would vouch for him.

The brothers told him, that anyone who got on with their job was welcomed by all, down at the bottom of the mines. There was such a high turnover of people down at the bottom, because the work was so difficult down there. People would rather climb an endless chain of ladders, than work down at the bottom of the mines. He understood why after his first shift. Nebu did not go easier on him because he was new or married to his sister and would berate him often. He even snapped back at him once and the look Nebu gave him, instantly made him apologise and work harder. He was a little less quick, to have a go at him after that though and the other slaves showed him a little respect.

After a couple of days, the other slaves paid him little attention, he was just another condemned man. It was then that he devised a plan with Nebu, to start collecting as much of the mineral as they could. He had Meera sew a new hidden pocket in his and Nebu’s work clothes. That would be hidden from view, when a small amount was placed in it. When they would smash the obsidian rock with a pick axe like tool. they would then use an hammer like the one they used at the tent, to break it into manageable pieces. The slaves would then carry it up, the seemingly endless ladders.

The by product, if you were to hit them one or two extra times was small pieces, that were almost completely made up of the element. Once the larger pieces were clear, they would pick up all the small pieces and place them in a basket, that would be taken up at the end of their shift.

They were taking a couple of pieces of the mineral each and as far as he could tell, nobody had spotted what they were doing. The pieces were very small, so it would take him a long time to gather enough, for his return journey. He had considered asking Ma'tuff and Kaar, to start using the ladders that would take them closer to him and Nebu but it would look too suspicious. Like everybody else, the two would usually avoid Nebu like the plague, when working. So had continued as they were.

When the team got here, he would eventually get them down here as well. Rachael he expected would be too busy for the mines, hers was the most important part of the mission. She was an expert on the Stargate and ancient Egyptian archaeology and it would be her job to study the cave, they would be calling home. Her father Robert Parker, would be using his extensive military knowledge, to assess the threat level of the aliens. They had not shown up yet but something would be done to draw them here, before they would leave. Tom would be learning everything he could about Nagada and the last person, the leader of this mission. He suspected would be the man, his mother had told him was his real father. A man he had served with, without even knowing it.

As far as Donald was concerned, the man he had grown up believing to be his father, was his father. His mother had told him of the kindness, Sargent major Elden had shown her, when still a corporal. His mother and father, had been trying for years for a child but his seed never landed. She had told him how she had begged the man her husband had spoken so fondly of, to sleep with her. So that she could claim the child was her husbands. He had been on leave not long before he had died, so no one would suspect. James Elden had refused at first but his respect for the man, that the woman mourned and wished for a child to give that man a legacy, had swayed him.

He felt no ill will towards him and had nothing but respect for him as a soldier and a man. He just could never see him as his father, it would feel like he was betraying the man he had always considered, his greatest hero. He was not looking forward to that conversation and would do all he could to put it off, until they got home. Where he would have a much larger world, to avoid him on.

He would return home to his wife each day after his shifts, with her brothers sometimes coming with him to visit their sister. The pictures on the walls, telling the story of Ra and the rebellion on earth were simple enough to understand but it was not his field of expertise, so paid little attention to them. He had started exploring the cave system though and found that there were carvings of different animals, in some of them. Carvings of animals from earth. He did not know what they signified or if they even meant anything at all. Rachael would have a better idea than he did, so marked them down with anything else he would find.

He had also found the reason that people who did not know the correct route through the cave system, would seem lost in an endless maze. He had found several skeletons impaled on spikes, that were in a pit. They would have dropped from a height of at least fifteen feet, there death would have been a quick one. He had ignored his wife’s pleas, for him to not search the caves but he had not dismissed her fears entirely. He knew there was a reason they had all disappeared, so would approach each uncharted cave with caution.

The more he searched the caves, the less they felt like caves and the less he believed they were natural. He had not covered much of them, they were pretty extensive but they did not go on forever, as the Abydonian people believed. The candle that shone brightly with the reflector lid, helped a lot in this regard. He did not spend much of his time exploring the caves, as he thought it would be safer with another man with him. He would wait for the team before exploring further.

Meera was getting bigger, the closer she came to giving birth. Hassif had assured him that he would be there for the birth or more importantly, to help deliver the child. Donald had no clue what to do in that situation, so when Hassif told him that he had been the one, to help his wife with the births of his own children. Donald was a very relieved man. The thought of becoming a father, was making him feel nervous enough. Having to bring the wee burn into this world himself, would be too much for him to handle.

Donald McCain had seen friends go down in combat, many times. His training had taught him to ignore his fallen comrades and continue with the objective. They had drilled it into him, that to do anything else, would make the sacrifice the fallen had made, meaningless. So the blood would not be the problem for him. No it would be the fact that if he made one mistake, it could mean the lives of his wife and child. Those things were best left to those, who knew what they were doing.

He and Meera were truly a married couple now. She would nag, he would stay late at work to hold off another bout of it. He loved his wife and would not change her for the world. Only pregnant women it seemed, were the same whatever world they were from. She would not be alone, there would always be someone with her and he doted on her every need when he was there. She was worse than his mother and she could nag with the best of them.

When he did communicate with his wife, it would usually be in her language, rather than his own. He still taught her English and he could understand her fine. It was when he would speak to her, she would have trouble. He had gotten so used to speaking in this strange language, that when he resorted back to speaking English. His Scottish accent would be as strong as it was, before the army drilled it out of him a little. You were expected to say certain things, in a certain way when on duty or in combat. There were many different accents in the British isles and the empire it had built and that meant soldiers needed to speak clearly in combat situations. You could still speak in your usual voice in your own time but most got so used to the neutral accent, that they adopted it to a certain degree.

The mines were not run exactly, has he would have imagined them to be. With the slaves that went up and down the ladders, basically being in charge of themselves. The ones down the mine did have foremen but they where not slave drivers in the usual sense. They would join in and start helping to indicate they were going too slow and the workers would just speed up a little. Hassif told him that, the Horus guards used to be the ones to drive on the work force but now they only come if Ra is displeased, with the offering they had sent him and that this happens a few times a generation, even if they had met their usual quota.

Nebu and himself were rarely bothered by the other workers and Donald had become good at his job. Nebu even remarked on it and Nebu would only ever comment to throw an insult and call him “Kek”. Which he had learned meant, weak among other things and was an insult among his people. Watching the people in the mines was humbling. He worked just as hard as they did but he was on a mission and would leave this world once it was completed. These people would be doing this for the rest of their lives and they only carried on in the hope, that if they worked hard enough. When Ra returned to this world, the cruelty his men dished out to their families, would be less severe. They worked not for their God but for each other.

The hours per shift were not lengthy, three maybe four hours at a time but they were frequent. There would always be workers at the bottom of the mine, the sand storms would stop the people who travelled the ladders but down at the bottom, it had no more effect than a few grains of sand on your hair. So they would make piles ready to be moved, once the storms had passed. If you were to do what was considered a long shift of three or four hours your second shift would only be two hours max and the reverse if your first shift was a shorter one. This helped him gather more of the Naquadah, so was not a problem as far as the mission was concerned.

With six months until they left, his wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Hassif had been there has he had promised but insisted on showing his son in law what he needed to do, in order to bring his child into the world. Donald had begged him to take over but Hassif would have none of it and when it was all done, he was glad he had not. It had been the single most disgusting but at the same time, most beautiful experience of his life. When he passed his son to Meera for the first time, he dreamed of his son playing with his mother, in fields of green.

It made him even more determined to gather enough of the mineral, so that when Mr Hastings watched his wife and child rematerialize on the other side of the gate. It would be enough for him to forgive his complete, disregarding of his orders. He was told to make contact with them but he was also told that any woman he scorned here. Could be the reason he lost his life or worse, put earth in real danger. Which meant no fraternising with the locals, as they politely put it. He would understand once he realised, that she had worth.

With Meera now doting on their son, the nagging became less frequent. Himself and Nebu, who by now had been let into the truth, of who Donald really was. Would work in different parts of the mine, giving him a chance to see the entire thing and it was huge. He had also been told, that the people who worked with the mineral, after the obsidian had been removed. Would often become sick and that they were lucky to be down in the mines. He had moved his stash of the stuff, into a different cave after hearing this. The glass like substance must be some kind of shield, against the harmful properties of the mineral. He would put a little of that in the bag and include it in the face to face report, they would not be expecting.

From the time he had told Nebu, who he really was. Instead of the hatred that was well hidden but could be spotted if you knew what to look for. Donald saw hope in the mans eyes and an even greater determination, than the hate could ever fuel. For the first time since Nebu witnessed that young boy be killed, simply for trying to stop an old man being beaten. Nebu felt hope and Donald did not know whether he wanted to stop it or not, a resistance had been born on Abydos. It may only be one man now but in time it would become more. He was not sure if he was happy about that realisation, these people were slaves but they were at least alive. When these people rose up, many of them would die. There was another part of him, the part of him that he had forgotten, being a slave so long. That part hoped Nebu would get his wish and that he would break the hawk bastards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	12. Chapter eleven: The treacherous Kinsey's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Abydos.**

  
Donald finished his full debrief of the past eighteen months and looked to the four people that were sat in the home, he had made with his wife. They all seemed to be processing his long explanation of his time here, so he decided to break the silence. He looked to his new commanding officer and said. “I guess it's time to pass over command of this operation, do you have any orders sir?”.

“No". Jim replied.

“You'll want to get some sleep first then?”. Donald asked.

“No, I do not have any orders and no it is not time to hand over command”. The others looked at Jim like they didn't understand but not Robert Parker.

He gave a knowing smile, as he explained for them. “The only person qualified to command this mission, is the man who has been here the longest and knows the land". He looked at Donald then stated. “We will of course offer you advice but if either myself or Mr Elden were to take command, we would be led by the blind".

Donald could understand their logic, he knew the land, the language, the people and their customs. He even walked through the city on the odd occasion now and with the men he had worked with in the mines, greeting him as they would any of their other workmates, he was not seen as a stranger. He was the most qualified and in the best position to effectively lead the mission.

He had already completed a good part of the job on his own. It was the fact these two very experienced, old war dogs. Would yield command, to a man who had only served for three years, before being transferred back to England and told to report to his former Captain. Richard Hastings. He was only fourteen when he had signed up and wasn't even twenty years old yet. They were showing him a lot of respect. Respect he had earned, he thought to himself.

He thought about what his first order would be and simply said “Everybody get some sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow”. Rachael and Tom looked like they desperately needed some sleep. Rachael had not said much since they had arrived, which was not like her. Donald could sense there was some tension between her and his biological father or maybe she really was just tired. If he was going to command this mission, then he would need to know if it would become a problem. He took the advice he had given his new team and went to sleep.

The next day while Robert, Jim and Tom were carefully following Donald’s maps and further exploring the cave system. Donald explained all he knew about the pictures, depicting the story of Ra and the rebellion on earth, to Rachael. It turned out unsurprisingly, that she knew more about it, than he did and that the Hastings families collection, had the same story only depicted in a different style. After studying it for a short while, she asked. “Do you know where the rest of it is?”.

“The rest of it? What more could there be?”. He hadn't been bothered with the story, he had heard the same one back on earth. So had believed it told the whole story, as far as the people on Abydos, understood it.

“I know your job was not to find this but to find a way home”. She laughed as she shook her head, then she asked. “Did you ever ask yourself, why Abydos?”.

“Yes and the answer was. Those were the symbols on the cover stone, that they buried the Stargate under". Then he understood what she had meant by, why Abydos.

Before he could add anything further, she said “Because Abydos was where they found out the truth of the false gods, where the rebellion began and if not for a fearful people. Where the liberation of the rest of our race would have begun”.

“Why was I not told all of this?”. He had been told the story of the rebellion but not all of this, about Abydos.

“It was all in the archives and in truth you didn’t really need to know”. She kept looking at the wall then asked. “You said there are carvings of animals, in some of the caves. Did you see one with a scarab beetle?”.

He could not remember seeing a scarab beetle, all sorts of other animals but not that. “No, is it important?”. He asked.

“It could be or after the Stargate was buried. They may have just decided that their plan would never be enacted and forgot about it". As she was saying this, she kept inspecting the wall that the story was depicted on. Then she started looking at the cave walls across from it. "These are not natural".

He had thought much the same, it would have just been a little too fortunate, for them to find something naturally formed and as perfect as this, to hide their secret in. “I was thinking that myself but that would mean, that they carved these caves out of solid bedrock and then made them look like they were naturally formed”.

“I'm sure some of the caves already were here but they would have crafted them, into what they are now. It could have been one or two big caves and they built the rest of them up to split them into many. What I do know, is that this wall, is not like any of the others”. She pointed at the wall she had been studying.

“The only thing I can see that’s different about it, is that it's flat and the others look like natural rock”. Donald said to her.

This was the reason she was here, these men were soldiers and under fire, she was certain that they would be more than up to the task. When it came to anything like this, they were clueless. “Did you ever wonder how they built an underground facility, underneath the Stamford estate?”.

Donald had just figured, that they had that much money, they could pretty much build whatever they wanted to. He was told about his mission and everything he would need to know to survive here but nothing about the estate. “Money”. He replied.

“You could have all the money in the world but without the proper knowledge, you could never build such an architectural wonder". When he did not respond, she said. “My family, in the distant past. Became the custodians of that knowledge and it was that knowledge that was used to build the estate and all of the other underground facilities, scattered around it".

“And the people who built this place, they had the same knowledge of building, as your family had?”. He was starting to get where she was coming from. If the same knowledge built this place, then it probably as secret rooms, just like the mansion.

“My family has”. She corrected him. “The knowledge has been passed down to others but they are of a different branch, of the Hastings family tree. Our branch of the family, are the custodians of the knowledge pertaining to the Stargate and our forgotten past”.

“How big is your family?”. He asked her.

“The branches of our family spread across the entire world. Many of them no longer carry the Hastings name but all are considered to be a part of the Hastings family”. When Donald didn't speak, she continued. “Well except for the Americas, there are many Hastings family members in that country and if not for one of those branches. The world would be a much more equal and fairer place right now".

“Why what did this family do?”.

“It was not what they did do, it was what they did not do. The American colonies and their revolution, were supposed to end the barbaric practice of slavery. My family placed people into positions of power in that country and when the time came to enact our families plan, after the revolutionary war was won. The most powerful slave owners in that land, would be members of the Hastings clan and using the call for freedom that the revolution was built upon. They would free the slaves and give them land to build their own country”. There was disgust in her voice, as she told him the history of her family.

“What happened, why did they not free the slaves?”. He asked her.

“The Kinsey clan, that is what happened. They were the most powerful family in the Americas and they liked the power that slavery gave them. They manipulated and joined forces with the land and slave owners, who were not affiliated with our family and through propaganda and scheming. They marginalised the influence, that the rest of the family, had in those lands. It took my family years to place new families there and it was those people who instigated the American civil war. The Kinsey’s were themselves reduced in influence, after that war but they were too powerful to completely stamp them out”.

She stopped for a moment to think how best to explain, what should have actually happened. “When the Revolution had been won. Our families plan, was to continue that call for freedom across the entire planet. With America becoming the capital of a single world government, one that cared for all of it’s people and not just the wealthy few. The members of the Kinsey branch of our family, decided to become that which they had schemed to destroy, for millennia".

Donald listened to her talk about the treason her family had committed against the British crown but did not see them as traitors. Donald had seen for himself the way some lived in the empire, compared to others and knew all to well. That the monarchy were the head of a system, that grossly favoured those of wealth and gave little hope for those considered, beneath them. Even before the Revolution, America was considered a land of opportunity, for the people who went there to make a new life, away from the rudderless ladder, that was British society.

“When Hassif makes the introduction, to the other people that know the truth of this place. They may know about the scarab beetle”. He decided now was a good time to ask about the tension he felt between her and Jim. “Is it just me or is there something going on between you and the Sargent major?”. The way her cheeks flushed red, told him all he needed to know.

The words that she spoke next, were an attempt to paint a very different picture. “Don't be stupid, we have developed a friendship but nothing more. The man his competent with a sword and I'm sure he is a skilled soldier. Even my dad respects him and usually it takes a very long time, before that stubborn old bastard, will give a man his approval but as I told you when you were on the prowl. I am a married woman!”. But her words only confirmed his suspicions.

“So I've got nothing to worry about then?”. He asked with a smile on his face.

She misunderstood what he had meant by that comment, so said. “You are a married man, she's only been gone a few days!”. With a look that told him, that if he tried anything on. She would give him the beating of his life.

“Calm down woman. I meant as far as the mission is concerned. I don’t want you two at each other's throats and getting us all killed, because of some lovers tiff?”. Donald knew that there was a real danger, that what he was saying, could happen. “All I am saying is this, talk it over with him and get whatever is happening between you two sorted. If I'm going to command this mission, it's my job to spot these things, before they happen”. He could see from her face, that what he had just said, had made sense to her. She didn't say anything else about it but she did nod her head in agreement.

  
**Buckingham palace, Earth.**

Something that rarely happened to an Hastings man, was being summoned by the crown. Every reigning monarch, since the English civil war. Had known that they were only in power, because of his families influence. So when a Hastings was summoned by the crown, it was usually for something very important.

Enjoyable, would be the way Richard Hastings, described this particular summons. There was a stain on his family, that had far too much influence for his liking. Today would be the day that stain, would learn that the leverage they once had held over him and his family, was no more.

Victoria was there of course, along with a man who looked similar in appearance to himself. He was a little taller than he was, before the chair that was. You would be able to tell them apart but the family resemblance was clear to see. Jacob was with him, as he always was when he left the estate. He wheeled him into the position next to the chair, that the stain would be sitting on.

Victoria introduced the man. “Mr Hastings, I am sure you already know our guest from the American colonies?”. He took his seat once the Queen had finished speaking.

Richard insisted that she call him Mr Hastings and not by his official title of Lord Hastings, whenever they would be in private. He detested the title and all that it stood for. His family did hold titles but they were merely another piece of the fiction. When the gods left this world, they left a scar on its people, a need to worship. when you had been beaten and forced to worship gods, for generations. It was easy for intelligent people to twist that need, for their own wicked purposes.

Many of the religions that rose up in the centuries and millennia that followed their departure, began with the best intentions. But in all cases, they would be twisted and used to control the people. It was those people that had created a world, where there would always be those with nothing and it was those people his family had sworn to take down. That is why the stain stood before him, was so repulsive to him. The Kinsey's were everything his family hated and they shared the same blood.

“Yes, indeed I do your highness. I believe we are related, although I am sorry but my family as a rule about mentioning the name. Well it is less of a rule and more because of the taste, it leaves in ones mouth”. The reaction on the face that was similar to his own, was exactly the one he had wanted.

“Do you know where we are sir, who we are with?”. He said in his American accent, he was definitely from the south of the country. The Kinsey clan had holdings all over the United states of America but their main family, were spread across the southern states.

He knew that he was not talking about etiquette but about what he could tell the Queen about his family. Which would have been a death sentence, even with the influence they had over the crown. Except it no longer was. “Yes and I also know that the reason you are here, is to tell her everything”. He sniggered before continuing. “She already knows".

The mans name was Richard Kinsey. Richard was a name common in his family, with first born sons. The Kinsey's while betraying the family, still continued their customs, their goals were just different. Their goal, now that the Stargate had been found. Was to use the gateway to gain powerful technologies, with which to conquer the world and rule over it. Even other worlds once this one was theirs. So when he heard the revelation, that the Queen already knew about the Hastings families treason. He thought that she could not know the whole truth. “Yes, I am sure you have told her highness about the gateway but have you told her about your families, more earthly ventures?”.

Richard didn't answer him, himself. Instead he let the Queen take him down, he would just sit back and enjoy. “You mean his families involvement in that war for independence, your people are so proud of?”. She rarely smiled, at least not with her eyes but he was certain that Queen Victoria had a twinkle in her eye.

Richard Kinsey's face was a picture. The only reason the Hastings family had not dealt with the stain on their family honour, was because of the Kinsey's knowledge of their treason and while it would not have completely destroyed the family, it would have meant they would have had to start from scratch. Kinsey stood up and said. “What is the meaning of this. Why is that mans head not a spike?”. He was pointing at him, making demands of a Queen.

That was not a clever thing to do in her own home. Both men seen the two guards that were in the room. Change their stance from attention, to one of protection and the Queen's personal guards, were the best the empire had. “At ease gentlemen, one is sure Mr Kinsey merely forgot himself". She looked at Richard Kinsey and asked. “is that not right Mr Kinsey?”.

The men had not stood at ease as ordered. Something Richard knew they would not do, until the man made it clear he was not a threat and for the rest of his time here, they would be alert to his every move. What did the man expect, she was the Queen of an empire. Richard Kinsey must have known the mistake he had made and quickly took a none threatening posture as he sat back down, saying. “Yes your highness, I forgot myself and I apologise for my outburst”.

The men relaxed to an at ease stance, not stood to attention as they would have been for the rest of the meeting, if not for Kinsey's outburst. To his credit the man regained his composure. “With all due respect your majesty but the United states of America, will not stand this insult. To one of it's ambassadors, to your nation”.

Richard Hastings decided now was the time, for him to make his entrance. He could let Victoria have all of the fun but he could not resist. “What insult would that be? If you wish my head on a spike, for our families shared involvement in treason. Would your head, not have to be sat beside it?”.

Queen Victoria actually laughed, even he was shocked at that. The woman was loving this, as much as he was. “Mr Kinsey I have already sent word to your government, that I am told you are not an elected member of. One has assured them, that we will receive their ambassador, only that ambassador will not be you. We believe it will be a former senator named Joseph Hammond”.

Kinsey almost forgot himself again but the man was not completely stupid. Instead he slowly rose from his seat and asked .“I will be returning to America on the next ship, your majesty. It has been an honour your highness, if I may I take my leave?".

“You may". She replied.

Richard Kinsey left the room, without saying another word to his distant relative. That relative had known the moment he had been summoned, for what reason the summons concerned. When Queen Victoria had made an alliance with him concerning the Stargate, he had told her everything. His reasoning being that she would be far more likely to agree with him going forward, if he was straight with her from the beginning. The way she took the part about his families ultimate goal, had genuinely surprised him. She had agreed that it needed to be done and would have done it herself if she could but she had inherited an empire and with all empires, it was either expand or die. Europe had many empires and if any of those empires showed weakness, especially one with a woman at its helm. It would be bad but the Stargate could change all of that.

With Kinsey gone, Richard said. “I must thank you for that your majesty, they have been a thorn in my families side, for a very long time. My families people are discrediting their family and those connected to them as we speak. One is certain he will not be a happy man when he returns home. His family will rebuild under a different name but it will take them some time to do so".

“This Hammond, is he one of yours?”. She asked him.

“No actually he is not but he is an honourable man. He served in the military and only received one black mark against his name".

“Why was he disciplined?”. Victoria asked.

“He refused an order to engage the enemy".

“And they made him a senator for this?”. She asked, seeming not sure, about agreeing to the mans appointment.

Richard smiled as he said “The men he had been ordered to open fire on, turned out to be their own troops. He refused to let them take it off of his record and told them he was proud of it. It even stopped him advancing through the ranks. I would say he is a man of honour your majesty".

“So you believe he can be trusted?”.

“Yes your highness". He hoped he could be trusted. If everything was going to go to plan, they would need the United states to be cooperative and if they were bought into the programme in its infancy. Before any of the other nations, that would be an easier task to accomplish. He just hoped Joseph Hammond was everything he had heard the Texan would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	13. Chapter twelve: The genesis of rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Abydos.**

  
It had been three weeks since his team had arrived on Abydos and Donald McCain was handling the responsibility of command well. When not at work down the mines, he would teach his comrades the language that the people of Abydos spoke. Tom and Rachael were almost fluent by now, with Nasseef teaching him at a far faster pace, than the others were learning from himself. Tom was teaching his mother also and was doing a better job of it. Jim and Robert had been on a crash diet, with both of them looking more like locals by the day. It was not that the locals looked starved on this world, they had enough to eat. It was just that all of the energy they expelled in the mines, meant that body fat was not an option. They would soon be working in the mines with him and would be able to start, gathering enough Naquadah to send a shipment back to earth.

Once that shipment was sent, they would gather more for their return home. Then they would draw Ra here and assess his military power. They already knew about the gods technological advantage over humanity and that facing them in a straight fight would be suicide but that was not their intention. Their strategy for facing these gods, would be far more cautious, than that. The Stargate on earth would be used for reconnaissance, with a second planet being the only one that the earth gate, would connect to.

That was if they could find what they were looking for. Rachael had spoken extensively with Hassif but he had known nothing about the scarab beetle, she was searching for. He did tell her, that when the other four men, who were holders of their peoples secret came, they may know something, about what they are looking for. He had explained, that each of the five knew the truth of their past but not the whole truth. Each were keepers of part of the secret, with each person passing on that knowledge to their sons and daughters or trusted family members. Hassif’s uncle had taken in him, when his parents were murdered and had chosen him to be the keeper, of his piece of the secret history of their people.

Along with some strange words, the caves they were now in, were the part that Hassif was the custodian of but he was only the keeper of the caves, not all of the caves hidden secrets. He knew nothing of what the others knew, except for the story of the rebellion on earth. All of the five knew this but the rest was split between the five. So if one was to be discovered, it would mean nothing, without the other four men’s knowledge.

On the day the men arrived at the caves, Hassif guided them through blindfolded. He had told them that it was forbidden, for any of the others to know the complicated route through the caves and that only Hassif and those that he passed the secret down to, knew. Once they had arrived at their destination and the blindfolds were removed. The men had been very fearful of the strangers, whispering to each other. It took Hassif telling them that they were being disrespectful, to get them to take a seat in the circle, that had been prepared for them.

The one of the four men, that was named Na’shik. Started speaking in a language that was not the same, as the one they had been learning since their arrival. Robert, Tom and Jim all looked to Donald but he could not help them. Rachael however, answered the man in the same strange language. Donald asked her. “You can understand him?”.

Rachael had a big grin on her face, as she answered him. “He asked us if we were the seekers of the Scarab and who was the one that sent us? I told him that we were sent by the lion, to find the head of the scarab".

Jim asked. “and what does that mean exactly?”.

“It means, that these people are descended, from those who began the rebellion”. She then started speaking in more of the strange language but the men did not understand her.

Hassif, seeing her confusion said. “We not understand words meaning, only how to speak them”.

“Of course, they each know a piece of the larger picture but without knowing what it actually meant". Rachael thought out loud. She then asked Hassif, “Do you know anymore of these words?”.

Hassif was smiling. “Yes, yes we have words, words that can only be spoken, after the greeting is given and the correct word was spoken”.

Rachael repeated the word that meant “Lion” in English and all of the men began getting exited. Her family had a lion on its Crest and the language she was speaking to them, was the language that the trusted builders of the gods had invented. In order to keep the slowly growing rebellion a secret, from those who worshipped Ra and his kind. A lot had been lost in five thousand years and that had been why her ancestor, had broken the usual method of passing on the knowledge and decided that one family would have a better chance of being successful, in finding the device. Each of the different cells of rebels, were each identified by a different animal.

The rebels on earth were identified by the Lion and the Scarab was the sign of the builders that were on Abydos. There were other animals that signified other worlds but it was the Scarab, that possessed the knowledge of where the other cells were and also, how to get to those worlds. She asked Hassif which of the animals, signified his part of the secret and when he did not understand her. She picked up the map of the tunnels they had explored so far. She was looking for the animals that were marked, to signify the caves and showed it to them. She pointed at the elephant drawing and spoke the name of the animal, in the ancient tongue.

The man who Hassif had introduced as Ma'tuff, who Donald knew was a good friend of Hassif and the man he had named his son for. Started saying that his part of the secret was that word, she then showed them the other three animals, they had found. Hassif was the Bear, Fa'ruuk who was also the chief of Nagada and the man who's daughter was married to Nebu, was the word that signified the Eagle and the one named Skaara, was the word that represented the Fish. She took a guess and pointed to the one called Na’shik and spoke the word for Scarab beetle. She was not surprised to see him acknowledge that, that was him.

They had done the same with the passing of the secret, as they had building the rebellion. Only the people who had passed down the secret, had no idea what they were remembering. It was a genius way to ensure that they knew nothing, that could harm the greater cause if caught and with the secret passed through families, the entire family would have to die for it to be lost. The men Hassif included, all began whispering to each other.

Each man in turn, then started reciting the words given to him, with Rachael writing them down in English. As she was writing it down she could see that each one had a part of a sentence and then would be followed by another sentence, that did not match the one before it and another one after that. When completed she checked the map again, to see if the order of the animals in the caves, would give her a clue. When she did this, she noticed that there was a pattern to the caves. She started drawing in the mirror image of the caves onto the map and found the scarab beetle and more importantly the head of the Scarab. The cave system, was the Scarab beetle and they were in the cave, that represented its head.

The men started whispering to each other again and when they had finished, they each got up in turn and pressed a different stone picture. On the two sides of the slab, that the Stargate coordinates were carved into. Before Hassif pressed the final one, he said. “We were only to do this, when the word was spoken". He then pressed the final stone. Unlike in the mansion, where there were sounds of chains. Here there was almost no sound at all, as the section of the wall that depicted the rebellion, started rising upwards to reveal what looked like a doorway. The five men who had pressed the stones, were more surprised, than the humans from earth.

Donald went towards the door but Rachael stopped him. “Until we know what the words they just recited mean, it would be best not to go in there". She warned.

Donald put his hands up and said “Your the boss, as far as all of this is concerned”. Then backed away from the opening.

Just then the men started to leave. Rachael asked. “Wait, were are you going?”.

The men started whispering again, then when they were finished. Hassif said. “To prepare our people!”.

“Prepare them for what?”. Rachael asked him.

“To prepare them for the end”. Hassif replied.

“The end of what?” Donald asked.

“The end of the gods, my son. I knew you were from the first world but I only dreamed you were the one, that we have been waiting for". Hassif then pointed to the doorway and said. “My uncle tell me, that when the day comes, the power of the false gods will be revealed and the lion would rise to defeat them”.

It was Jim who spoke next. “Please tell them, that if they do that, they will get their people killed and that we need them to continue as they have been doing, until we know more". They had been conversing in the language Donald had been teaching them but Jim and Robert, were not as fluent as Rachael or Tom, in the local tongue.

Hassif told the others and then spoke for the men. “The prophecy says, that when the power of the gods is revealed, the end of the gods will follow. We must prepare for this".

It was Donald who answered him, also in English. “Yes father but you must wait until we know more, we do not know what the power of the gods means yet. Please tell them to wait?”. He implored his father in law.

Hassif spoke again to the other men and then when he was finished, he said. “We will wait Donul my son but you must understand. We have kept this secret for many generations, if you would have spoken the wrong words. We would have told you nothing and asked you to leave this world. If you were not my daughters husband. We would have even told Ra or killed you”.

“Then why did you help me and why did you not speak those words to me before father?". Donald asked him.

“I did my son, after you joined with my daughter. You did not say the words but because you was my son, I was not forced to turn you over to Ra and I help you, because I know you not from this place”.

“How did you know, though father?". He had looked pretty much the same as the people on this world and had made his robes look close to the ones worn by the locals. He could not speak the language, at that time but he hadn't spoken a word to him, until after he had already hidden him away beneath his home.

They had been speaking in Abydonian again, so the other men stood there had been listening to their conversation and they started laughing. “What's so funny?”. Donald asked them.

Hassif replied, “None of my people would be so foolish my son, the desert is the bringer of death”. The men all started laughing even harder than before. Then he said. “Even a boy Nasseef’s age knows this, you were either a fool or not from this world. If you were a fool I help you, if you came through the Chappa'ai”. The gratitude that Hassif felt towards Donald, was clear for all to see, as he continued. “My Meera would be safe”.

A thought came to his mind then. “Why when you knew I was from the first world, why not tell me all this then?”. He heard Rachael laugh but she didn't say any thing.

The one named Na’shik answered him. “When our people do rise up against Ra, we will need to kill the snakes first. Just like Nagada, we were taught that the first world was full of snakes. The snakes on the first world, they did not worship Ra, they wanted to be him. We were told to wait, until the lion devours the snakes and comes through the Chappa’ai”. The man then looked at Hassif and continued. “When he spoke the words to you, he should have killed you. When you not understand him”.

Donald turned to Rachael, then asked in English. “And why was I not told about any of this?”.

“Because we did not know. A lot was lost before my family came into possession of the pedestal and decided that it needed to be kept with one family. The language of the rebellion and the language spoken by the people of ancient Egypt at that time, were the only things still completely intact. It was added to over the years but what my family has in the archives, has very little pertaining to the original rebels”.

She started speaking in Abydonian, so that Hassif and the others could understand. “The snakes buried the Chappa’ai but the lion tricked them. The snakes grew too powerful for the lion to devour. The lion waited growing in strength, pretending to be one of them. The lion has his paw on the snake now and became strong enough to find the Chappa’ai. It is our hope that what the Scarab wished you to give to the lion, will one day help us free your people. We will need time and nothing can change here or many of your people, will die for nothing”.

Robert asked his daughter to translate for him “Your people are not soldiers, many of them fear Ra. I will teach your men to fight and how to teach others but only those you completely trust. Ra must not know”. Rachael translated for them and they all nodded.

He then said. “There are caves that are very big, I can teach them there. You bring them tomorrow and I will prepare to teach them”. After they had stressed a few more times to them, that secrecy was still their greatest ally. Hassif and the other four men left.

They all sat down to eat as Rachael tried to decipher the jumbled up sentences. They had found what they needed, now she needed to know exactly what they had found. She started by placing the pieces of paper, in the order the animals were in, leading away from the cave they were in but it was still gibberish. Then she placed them in the order leading in to this cave. It was then that it began to make sense. If the Lion has come, the snakes have been defeated. If you are truly the Lion and not the snake. A question you must answer. In the time before Ra, what were our gods.

It was the closest translation from that language into English, she could come up with. After she had told them all, the five thousand year old message. They all sat there thinking about the riddle. It was Jim that spoke first. “Isn't Ra the sun and Apophis he was the moon and I read in the archives, that Apophis would chase Ra until he caught him and then would do battle with him but Ra would always be victorious, after a short period of darkness. Isn't that just a solar eclipse?”.

Rachael looked at him surprised. “You know what a solar eclipse is?”. She asked.

“That was also in the archives. What I am trying to say is, the gods were the way our ancestors explained the world around them. If they were not gods in the same sense that they claim to be, what were they? I am just thinking that maybe they weren't gods at all. Maybe they were knowledge”.

Rachael then said. “Memory even. Humans were still hunter gatherers, at least they were in the Nile delta and probably most of the planet. They would have had a way of remembering, that relied on stories. Stories that were told in exactly the same way, by each person it was entrusted with and the gods were on earth for thousands of years before the rebellion. It fits with how the secret as been passed down here and with how the rebellion was started”.

Donald was listening to what they were saying but was not understanding, what they were trying to get at. So he asked. “What does that have to do with the opening". He pointed to where the doorway was and shrugged his shoulders.

Jim replied, “Those men gave us a message and then opened that doorway. I think we should have a good think about what that message says and the fact that it is asking a question, means we should have an answer for it, before we go in there”.

Tom spoke up then “If the gods were knowledge and not really gods. Then wouldn't the answer be, that they had no gods?”.

Rachael was impressed with her son but his answer was wrong. It was not an exact translation but the phrasing of the question was precise. It wasn't asking if the gods existed, instead it was specifically asking, what they were before Ra and his kind came to the earth. “That is very good son, I’m sorry but...” It hit her as she was about to tell him he was wrong. She had read it many times in the archives. ‘The only God is truth’. It was even on the cover stone, that covered the Stargate.

She got up and headed for the doorway. Her father asked her. “What are you doing?”.

“It was right in front of our eyes the whole time. On almost all of the artefacts that were from the original collection and on the cover stone as well. The only God is truth, I am the only one who can speak the language and as our leader said earlier. I am the boss when it comes to this, so I Will go alone and save any of you risking your lives". She looked to Donald as she said the last part.

He replied. “You can go but Jim goes with you and that is an order".

Jim got up then, walked over to her and said. “Ladies first?”.

It looked like she was going to say something sarcastic but instead she did as he asked. Donald had ordered her to sort out any tension between the two and for the most part, they seemed to be working together fine but he just could not get the thought out of his head. That if this mission were to fail, it would be because of those two.

He had already discussed with Robert, the training of the Abydonian people and he had already taken on his first student. Nebu would arrive to work each day, with a new injury he would nurse, when he thought no one was looking. Robert was saying that he was even having to fight dirty, to beat him now and Nebu was in awe of the man. Donald knew that the old man would set him on the newcomers and stop actually sparring with Nebu soon. He was getting better all the time and he would not be able to handle the mans youth and strength for much longer. Once the others could face Nebu without fear, they would be ready.

Nebu had told Donald, that the hawk guards and the one who’s name was an insult, to the one who was defeated by Ra, Anubis. Many of them were as big as Nebu was himself, some of them bigger still. So if they could face Nebu, the fear of those men or Jaffa as some would call them, would be lessened. All they could do now was wait, for the two members of his team, to give the all clear. Right or wrong, Donald McCain had bought rebellion to this world. A rebellion that would cost many lives, lives that he would have on his conscience. He told himself that to leave them as slaves would be worse, he only hoped he would remember that, when the dead started haunting his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	14. Chapter thirteen: The Gatekeeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Abydos.**

The corridor that Rachael and Jim had entered, was empty but for a stone wall at the end of it. They could have walked side by side but it was not wide enough to do so comfortably. Rachael took the lead, with Jim walking behind her, ready to drag her out of there at the first sign of trouble. Jim had a bad feeling about this. Not a feeling of impending doom, exactly.

If what Rachael and her cousin hoped was here, was actually here. Then he may be helping to deliver, weapons of great power to his world and while he had little doubt his friends intentions were pure, he just could not forget the change in the man. He was still the same man but he would never have manipulated people, like he does now and putting power into his hands, could be a very bad thing to do. Richard had told him, the reason he was like this now. Was because he could not afford people saying no to him and that the reason for that, was the liberation of our race. Not just among the stars but for the people of our own planet as well.

Maybe he had just lost his edge, he had even given up his command. He had done so, because his son was the one who was in the best position, to command the mission but four or five years ago, he would have taken the command he had been given and simply used his sons greater knowledge, as he needed it. No it was more than that, he even sometimes wished he had died with his men. Men who were now waiting for him, waiting to tell him, that they had died for nothing.

They were taught to fight for honour, only for those with less than honourable intentions. He had always found a way to survive, would always have that little extra to give. “Survivors guilt”. As he had told many before him but he had lost men before. Men that he had known far longer than those men, that had sent him over the edge. It was how many different men, that he had known for only a week or two at a time. Men he had too few memories, to remember them by.

Now he found himself on a world not his own, trying to find weapons. In order to put them into the hands of a man, whose intentions he no longer completely trusted. The genie had already been let out of the bottle now. He only hoped he could stop his friend, from becoming that which he claimed to hate. His family was extremely wealthy and his claims that wealth would be used to help the people, when the time was right. Was just a little too vague, for his liking.

As they reached the end of the corridor, a light shone and a ghostly figure appeared. It looked just like any other living human being, only one that could be seen through. The man was small in height and had very dark skin and a shaven head. Before he could stop her. Rachael reached out and touched the man, now stood before them. He relaxed when he saw that her hand just past through him. It looked as if he were looking at the man through a reflection and she had swiped her hand through the water, his image was reflecting off. When she had finished, the man returned to the original clear image.

The man stood before them, then started speaking in the language of the rebellion. Rachael translated as best she could, what he was saying into English. “Too long as past for the original plan to be successful and that the snakes on earth, must have taken power. If it is those sent by the lion who stand before me, they will know the answer to the question!”.

They suddenly heard the doorway, that they had entered through close. Then the man began speaking again. “If it is those sent by the snakes who stand before me, then you will both die a slow death". Rachael translated for him. The man then just stood there with a neutral expression on his face.

Jim did not like the sound of a slow death or the word both and what that could mean but at least they would not be killed instantly. “If we get this wrong, that means we are stuck in here right?”. He asked Rachael.

She replied, “We can only hope, that is what that means”. She then said in the strange language. “In the time before Ra there were no gods. There was only truth!”.

The ghostly figure, then began speaking again. “You speak the wisdom of the lion but do you have his spirit. The snake may speak words but only the lion would give his....”. Rachael did not finish the translation.

“Give what? His life?”. She did not answer him, so he asked. “What did he say Rachael?”. This time with a slightly raised voice.

She was a Hastings, if not by name she was most definitely through blood. It was her place to die, as the strange man made of light, had just told her. There was one big problem. The person who was supposed to do the deed and take her life, would never agree to it. He may be convinced of being the one to give his life but he would never take hers.

They had the talk, that she had been ordered to have with him and they had agreed, that there was something growing between them. They had also been in agreement, that here was not the place to deal with that. They had sorted the problem though and were getting along well. “He said that if only one of us would have entered, that person would have been asked to sacrifice himself but because there were two. One must sacrifice a willing other and then the power of the false gods, will be revealed". She did not look at him as she spoke.

“Ask him to open the door and then politely tell him, where the gods can shove their power".

Rachael looked into his eyes and said pleadingly. “This is what it as all been for, everything my family have been working towards. I will freely give my life but I need you...?”.

She did not have to finish the request. He wanted to slap some sense into her, she was talking like a crazy woman. “There is not a chance in hell, that I'm going to do that and I could not give my life willingly, I’m just not built like that. So tell our friend here, that we would like to leave. That is an order". He was not expecting, that giving her an order would work. “I will not do this and I will not give my life willingly. You have no choice but to do as I say!”.

She knew he was right, whoever or whatever the man was. He had told her that the person would have to give their life willingly and the other would have to take that life. So she did as ordered and said in the secret language. “We can not do as you ask, for the lion would never ask this of us". She didn't know if it would make a difference. But she had phrased it in a way, that showed a respect towards life.

They were both stunned, when the man said in perfect English. “Thank you, I thought you were going to do it for a moment there”. Then returned to the same stance and expression, as he had before. The mans accent, sounded a lot like Rachael's fathers.

That fact was not lost on Rachael, so she asked in English. “You speak English and why do you sound like my father?”.

He answered immediately. “I have learned your language, from your discussions in the caves. Of all those I have heard speak your tongue. His voice is the most agreeable to me”. Again returning to his former pose.

“Does this mean, that you will show us the power of the gods?”. Rachael asked him.

“I am, the power of the gods!” he replied. As he did so, a section of the wall behind the man, started to rise. Revealing a square hole, with a pyramid shaped object inside. The pyramid was made from the same material as the Stargate, except for the top point of the pyramid, which was made of some kind of orange crystal. The strange man disappeared but his disembodied voice said “All of the knowledge, that those who created me could gather on the false gods power, their technology. Is stored in this device. I am the Gatekeeper of that knowledge and whilst I do believe you are from the lion. However a long time as passed and I must know to whom I give this knowledge and for what purpose? Man can be as cruel as the gods”. The last part he added, to help them understand.

Jim was pleased, with what the man had just told them. “What do we do now?”. He asked the disembodied voice.

“Take the pyramid, the entrance will reopen once you do. You only need to speak and I will answer you but if you wish to see my avatar, place me on the ground or a flat surface and I will appear, if you call me". The voice answered.

Rachael walked up to the square hole in the wall and picked up the small pyramid. As soon as she did, the wall could be heard rising upwards behind them. “It looks like we have found, what we have been looking for and if I am right. we will not need to stay around and wait for Ra”. She started walking towards the exit, with the very light device, considering its importance. Held in both hands.

They could see that Robert had a hold of his grandson, probably stopping him rushing in when the doorway had reopened. Once they had both stepped out of the opening, the wall began to lower again. Donald asked. “Is that all you found?”. Pointing to the pyramid in her hands.

She placed it on the floor and said. "Can you come out please Gatekeeper?”.

The bald headed man appeared before them. “How may I be of service?”. In the same voice as her father. Who seemed to be the only one to have not noticed.

It was Tom who spoke up. “He sounds like you granddad”. Then started laughing to himself.

Robert in a completely deadpan manner said. ”I do not hear it”.

Everyone else started laughing then and when the strange man who was there but was not actually there. Said in the same deadpan voice. “Humour, interesting but I do not understand. What did he say that was funny?”. Even Robert Parker. A man that few had ever heard laugh before. Let out a belly laugh of his own. The gatekeeper waited for them to stop laughing, then asked. “Was there a reason, that you required me to appear before you?”.

Rachael answered. “Yes Gatekeeper, is the knowledge you have pertaining to Ra’s Military strength and his kinds tactics. Available for us to access?”. If she suspected correctly, all the information they would need, would be here.

“Yes, that would be considered knowledge, that you are able to access. Is there anything in particular you would like to know?".

Robert asked. “Can you tell us about the weapons, that their soldiers wield?”.

The image of the man disappeared and a muscular man appeared in his place, his head was completely covered, in what looked like the metal head of an hawk. He had a tall staff weapon in one hand and a shorter version in the other. The hawk helmet started flashing and the voice said “The Horus guards helm, allows them to see across great distances, find hidden people by searching for the heat, that the individuals body generates, target their weapons fire with greater accuracy and communicate with their fellow Jaffa, over large distances. It does however reduce manoeuvrability and his deactivated when in close combat”. As he said the last part the helmet began to morph, seemingly magically and then disappear. Leaving only a necklace, where there was once a full hawk helm.

The staff weapon then started flashing and shortly after that, the warrior began wielding it. He was swinging it with great skill and was going through many different strikes and blocks with the weapon. The gatekeeper gave a description, “The Ma’tok staff, is a weapon that can be used in close quarters but its primary use is as a ranged weapon. It is accurate to a range of fifty to sixty of your strides and will still fire, although less accurately, up to one hundred of your strides. I do not yet know your units of measurement, until I am familiar with them. I will need to be literal with my descriptions. They fire a ball of plasma, that can burn through most metals even Naquadah, with enough concentrated fire”. The five humans were all transfixed, by the images floating in the air before them.

The warrior in the image then changed again. Instead of the longer staff, he started wielding a shorter version of the weapon. “The Ma'tok staff weapon has two different configurations, the second being a shorter version of the first and can be wielded with one hand”. The five watched on, as the warrior wielded the shorter weapon. Instead of the finesse, that the warrior had shown when wielding the longer weapon. The shorter weapon was used more like a club. Still with great skill, only with a more aggressive style. “The shorter weapon is not as accurate at range but is a far more efficient weapon, when engaging an enemy at close quarters”.

An S shaped weapon that was attached to the warriors belt, then started flashing, before the image became larger. “The Zat’nik’tel, is a weapon that can be used to incapacitate an enemy.." The image changed again, this time there were two warriors. One holding the longer version of the Ma'tok and the other a Zat’nik’tel. “It fires a stream of electrical energy, that shocks the victims nervous system for a short time, causing great pain. A second discharge of the weapon, will kill the victim and a third will disintegrate the body, leaving no trace of the victim behind". As he said this, the two warriors played out the description, he had just given. “However, a warrior proficient in the use of the standard Ma'tok staff. Can use that weapon to block the bolt of energy, that the Zat’nik’tel expels”. Again the two warriors demonstrated his description.

“Although you have not requested this information, it is of far more importance". The image changed again, to one of the warriors abdominal area. The part of the mans garment that covered his stomach, then vanished. In place of the mans naval, was an X shaped opening. “The Jaffa are imbued with great strength and long life, by the Primta. The Primta, is the larvae state, of those who claim to be gods. The Gau'auld”. The four triangular shapes, that made up the X on the mans abdomen. Started retracting and a snake like creature, emerged from the hole in the mans stomach. “Until the Primta as matured to adulthood and is able to take a human host, it is completely reliant on the Jaffa for survival. A Jaffa with his Primta removed, would die within a few hours or days, depending on the will of the individual. Do you have any questions?”. As he said the last part, the image returned to that of the Gatekeeper.

Robert asked. “How extensive is your knowledge, concerning these Gau'auld and is it up to date?”.

“The men who created me, their descendants are still out there and send me updates on the state of Gau'auld technology but they have advanced little, since the time of the rebellion. The Gau'auld are challenged rarely by other species and when they go to battle against each other, it is their Jaffa that pay the price. Any advancements they do make, are usually to existing technology. They may have technology, that I do not know of but my knowledge is quite extensive”.

Rachael then asked, “What are you exactly?”.

Unlike the other times the man had spoken, this time it took him a few seconds to reply. “Not a difficult question. I am the device on the ground before".

She should not have said the word exactly, she thought to herself. “Not the device, you the Gatekeeper. What are you?”. She asked.

“I see. I am the artificial intelligence, that acts as the interface for this device”. He answered.

“Artificial intelligence?”. She had only read about such things in fiction.

“Yes. Intelligence that was artificially created”.

“When was you created?". She asked.

“Before the rebellion on the first world". He replied.

Jim then asked. “You have been in there alone, all this time?”.

“Alone yes but I have not been lonely. I have watched over the people of Abydos, they are fascinating”. He actually smiled, when he spoke of the Abydonians.

Rachael suddenly felt a little uneasy, so asked. “Do you have emotions?”.

“No, emotions are a result of your bodies reactions to certain mental stimuli. What I experience is far more.. complicated than that".

“Complicated in what way?”. She probed. She did not like where this was going.

“The Gau'auld are false gods but the men who created me were not. To become a God, all one must do is create. Emotions however. To bestow them upon me, was beyond their abilities. They did give me the ability to learn and that is what I have done. I still do not understand humour but now I will have the opportunity to interact with humans, I am sure that I will in time”.

Robert then asked him. “The people that send you these, updates. Do you know where they are?”.

“No. To protect them, I have no knowledge of their identities or locations. I receive my updates, whenever Ra's vessel is within this star system. Although I have not received any updates, in one hundred and thirty of your years. It as been longer between those updates in the past, so I am sure they are still out there”.

“What can you tell us about Ra's spaceships?”. Asked Robert.

“I require more information, regarding your units of measure”.

Rachael explained to the Gatekeeper, using a foot long piece of string, that she had brought to Abydos with her. The string had inches marked out along its length and using those as a guide. She explained that there were twelve inches to a foot, three feet to a yard and one thousand seven hundred and sixty yards, in a mile.

When she had completed her explanation. The image changed to that of a huge ship, with what looked like a pyramid. with a metal structure built around it. The disembodied voice of the Gatekeeper then said, “The dimensions of a Gau'auld Ha'tak vessel, are as follows. The length of the vessel is approximately seven hundred and sixty five yards, the width of the vessel is approximately seven hundred and ten yards, with the height or depth of the vessel, being approximately three hundred and forty five of your yards. Ra's personal vessel is slightly smaller than that of his fellow Gau'auld but as the supreme system Lord, it is far more powerful than theirs and from my scans of Ra's ship, I believe it to be a small section of a much larger vessel”.

Donald blew out a whistle. “That is impressive. What kind of weaponry, do these monsters have?”. He asked the Gatekeeper.

The image zoomed into the vessel. To show cannons that were a larger version of the ones, on the business end of a Ma'tok staff. “A Ha'tak class vessel will on average, have around sixty of these cannons. They are similar to the Ma'tok staff, only have a far greater destructive capacity. These weapons are used primarily for ship to ship combat. The Gau'auld, have been known to use them to destroy cities of civilisations, they believed would one day become a threat to them”. The image changed again. This time to a sphere made of Naquadah, that was rotating in mid air. “They also have a supply of Naquadah enhanced, explosive devices. One of these devices has the destructive power, to level an area of five square miles. All buildings and biological life destroyed in the process ”.

Sat there listening to a magical, as far he was concerned, being. Who had all the intelligence he would need. Jim decided that now was the time to step up and accept the responsibility, he had been given. “Thank you Gatekeeper, that will be all for now”. The cave suddenly went dark.

When his eyes had readjusted, he looked to his son and said. “Although I have the utmost faith in your abilities Don, we now have more information. I will be able to catch up pretty sharpish, now we have the Gatekeeper but this as just got a lot bigger and the original mission is now scratched”.

“It's about bloody time. I was happy that you trusted me but commands not for me man. Give me a job to do and I’ll do it. Telling other people what to do, no thanks". Donald exclaimed.

With that out of the way, they all sat down and went over the information they had just been given. They were all concerned about the Gau'auld’s spaceships and knew that Jim had stopped the Gatekeeper, before he had even scratched the surface of their military strength. That was not an issue now, there were far more important things to do, before they learned about their military dominance. Probably the most important of these, would be starting an underground resistance on this planet. One few in numbers but ready to rise up, when their brethren from the first world or the Tauri, as they called them in their own tongue. Were strong enough to come liberate them.

Hassif and the others were going to send trusted members of their own families, to learn from Robert Parker but they would need to learn the more subtle nuances of war, if their rebellion would be successful. He would speak to the five elders and go over some things with them, on their next meeting. It was the Gatekeeper himself that had convinced him. If he would put limitations on the knowledge he revealed, then the likelihood of that power going to his friends head, would be reduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	15. Chapter fourteen:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Abydos.**

With the need to draw Ra to this world, no longer an issue. The new focus of the mission was to prepare enough men, to build a resistance on this planet or moon as Rachael had informed them. The eternal one as it is known by the Abydonians, was actually an extremely hot gas giant and not a third star as they had first believed. The elders had spoken between themselves and had each sent one of their sons, to be trained by Robert Parker. It was their hope, that in time these men would be able to train others.

Nebu was there, as he had been everyday since Robert began training him. Kaar, Nebu's brother and four other men. Like Nebu and his brother, the men were between the age of twenty and thirty years old. It was a start. Jim thought to himself. Since they had found the Gatekeeper. Jim had been a lot more involved, with every aspect of the mission and felt himself relaxing back into the role of a soldier. The more he learned about these Gau'auld. The more he knew that his friend, was right about at least one thing. One day they would rediscover earth and they would utterly destroy its people. With whatever was left, being enslaved for all time.

There was still a niggling feeling in the back of his mind, when he thought about humanity or to be more precise the British empire, having access to weapons with that kind of destructive power. They could be setting loose on an unsuspecting galaxy, something far worse than these would be gods. At least as gods, they saw themselves as divine and that could be used as an excuse for their actions. No, humanity had no excuses for the horrors they committed. Greed was the true God of man. Those who had, would always want more.

His friend believed that giving them more, would end that but Jim knew better, that was why he was interested in the training of these men. He was sure that the Gatekeeper, would build in a failsafe of his own, into any technology he gave them. Jim would concentrate on the job of liberating the people, stolen from earth and his son had made it very clear, that he intended to return and liberate the people of Abydos. It would take time but if they could build enough resistance, on enough worlds, they could possibly topple their empire. For now however, secrecy would be their number one priority.

He had learned from the Gatekeeper, that when the Gau'auld had first came to earth and they had needed humans, to learn how to use their technology. In order for them to go out and reclaim their former territories among the stars. It was those people who saw the Gau'auld for the false gods they were. Even though they lived lives of luxury, compared to the other human slaves. Once the Gau'auld grew in number and they no longer needed them. They were all killed and minor Gau'auld’s took their place. Before that happened, the device that held all of the knowledge they would needs, creation had been set in motion and the caves that they now called home, in which to hide it. Had been built, using the gods own technology.

These men knew their time was coming to an end, so they passed as much knowledge as they could, on to others and from that the rebellion slowly grew. They also knew that the newly freed slaves, would be vulnerable after they learned the truth of the false gods and that people would use that to exploit them, in the same way the Gau'auld had. The lion had been their failsafe. A separate resistance cell, that was unseen by the others but worked alongside them. It was they who had slowly erased the Gau'auld technology, from the face of the earth, after the uprising had been successful.

Once that task was completed and they had gained enough power. They were to unseal the Stargate and retrieve the power of the gods, take it back to earth and build an empire strong enough to liberate a galaxy. Rachael had filled in the part about the man who had passed it onto her ancestor. That man had told him, that the lion had been found and that only one of them had survived, to pass the knowledge on. She had also explained, that was the reason her ancestor had ignored the usual way of passing on the secret. That way, the lions numbers could become what they once were.

For his first session with the would be rebels. Robert was going over the importance of secrecy and how all their training would be for nothing, if they allowed anyone to know, that they were planning to betray Ra. Robert was still a little unsure with the alien language but Nebu seemed to instinctively understand him and was acting as his interpreter/enforcer. In the couple of weeks that he had been training with him, Nebu had learned much from Robert Parker. They had even developed a friendship, as far as Jim could tell. There was definitely a common respect, shared between the two men.

It was when the talking was finished, that the other men suddenly became weary, almost a little scared even but still ready, they were brave men. Kaar must have warned them, he knew all about the punishment Robert had been giving his brother. What he did not know, was that he had only been sparring with Nebu, because he could see the man was about to explode. Donald had told them both about Nebu and the vow he had given his father. The man had praised the gods, loud enough to be heard. While the whole time nursing an hatred for them, with no release but one that aided that same God.

They would be taught how to fight but a resistance in its infancy, should have little fighting to actually do. They would be taught training methods, on all the different ways to kill a man but for now, they would need a much more subtle set of skills. All those, that were already holders of the secret. Were considered trust worthy and would be taught the language of the original rebellion. To ensure nobody would understand them, if they were to be overheard talking to each other. Rachael and the Gatekeeper, were already teaching the elders of the five families or their wives to be more precise. They would then teach the others but the children, only when old enough to understand how dangerous, telling anyone would be. Hassif whose wife had died a long time ago and whose family, were all already in on the secret. Was the only Male learning it.

When the first training session of the Abydonian resistance had finished. The five new recruits could not understand why they were uninjured. Nebu was considered the first rebel and would be the leader of the growing rebellion moving forward. His relationship with Robert Parker, had made him a little less reclusive and he showed all the qualities of a leader, when instructing the others. The men had expected to be beaten up, not be taught the best way to kill a man with a knife or how to take a man down, who was charging at you. For their first day, they were doing well. They followed instructions well enough and probably because of the fact that they were an illiterate people, they picked up the English commands easily. Without the written word, their people relied completely on a form of linguistic memory.

The caves had not only been designed to hide and keep safe the device but had also been designed, to use for this exact purpose. The cave they were training in, was deep into the cave system. They had tested whether sound did not travel in both directions, as claimed and had found that it truly did not. The people who had built this place, really were remarkable.

After the next shipment is sent to Ra, which would be in the next two or so earth months. They would be leaving this world and with the new recruits, they would be able to smuggle more Naquadah from the mines but more importantly, without risking either Robert or himself. They would then have the time to learn as much as they can, about their new enemy and devise a training regimen, that utilises the caves and their strange sonic properties, for the rebels to train their troops, in secret.

There was another problem, that he was less and less, seeing as a problem. Rachael had pulled him aside, under orders she had told him and confessed that she could feel something between them. He had already known he was attracted to the woman, pretty much from the moment they had first met. So he had told her he felt the same way but here and now was not the best time. She had of course agreed and the tension had eased between them. He was increasingly seeing the mission as less of a military one and more of an expedition, as far as Rachael was concerned.

She had military training from her father and if needed he was sure she would be up to the task but that was not why she was here. She was here for the task she had already completed and spent most of her time with the Gatekeeper, who had been given a choice of any name and decided he liked the name Larry. When asked why, he simply said, that he liked the sound of it. Jim was nineteen years old when he signed up and he was forty now. If he was going to do the family thing, he would have to start soon and with the mission becoming less dangerous. At least as far as actually having to gather physical evidence was concerned. He was more and more feeling himself drawn to her.

Thomas was doing his job now. Hiding in the secret places and listening to peoples private conversations. Gathering enough intelligence, on as many people as he can in Nagada. Nasseef had been learning off of Tom in return and was making regular reports about the people as well. The routines of the people who were deemed snakes, by Hassif and the others, their movements were especially being scrutinised. As much for information as for its true purpose, to be alerted to whether they suspected, that there were strangers on Abydos.

  
**Earth, somewhere beneath the Stamford estate.**

  
Since Donald had delivered the Naquadah, the scientists had done nothing but complain. They were years away from any practical applications, for the magical mineral. There were two things they could do with the substance but other than being more dense than metals they already had, the first was just an improvement on existing weapons. The second was far more useful but again was merely an improvement on what they already had. That was the use of a small amount of the mineral, to increase the yield of an explosive. While useful, it would count for nothing against the enemies space vessels.

It was for the first use of the Naquadah, that he was now in one of the research and development laboratories, that were scattered around the estate. The mineral was too precious to waste but they had made a small amount of a compound, that consists of Steel and Naquadah. Because of his obvious vulnerability, he had decided that he needed a personal weapon, that could be easily concealed on his person. So he had set his weapons development team, to the task of designing one for him. They had been given a limited amount of Naquadah, so he was not expecting anything special from them.

They asked him to remove his jacket, then presented him with a strap made of a very thin but extremely durable leather. Once fitted on his right arm, the head of his weapons department and essentially the quartermaster for the whole operation, Mr Christopher Bishop. Began explaining the weapons functions. The man looked every bit the mad scientist, with crazy white hair around a bold head. However he was anything but crazy and was the first cousin of his father and uncle Robert. If his uncle Robert, were to ever let his hair grow out. Then Christopher Bishop would be a preview, to what he would look like.

He held many doctorates, in various fields but saw them as a means to an ends only. His true quest was for knowledge and would be the head of the entire scientific division, if he was not required to be focused, solely on this department. The weapon consisted of a mechanism, that was covered by a thin sheet of metal and overlapping leather straps. It was not tight exactly but it was well secured to just above his wrist. They were in the testing range, that had been set up for him to test and practice with the weapon.

“Now, if you would make your hand into a fist and bend your wrist forward like this”. Bishop as he preferred to be called, demonstrated what he had just told him. “You should feel the strap tighten slightly?”. He asked Richard.

He could feel that the straps had indeed tightened. It was not a strangling tightness but it was enough to be felt. “Yes I feel it". He replied.

“Good, the weapon is now armed. Carefully return your wrist to its natural position, then open your hand completely. You should feel the straps loosen again?”. He asked, as he demonstrated what he was saying to him.

Again he did as Bishop demonstrated and once again the strap reacted in the way described. “Yes the straps are a little looser again”. Richard replied.

“You have disarmed the weapon. Now rearm the weapon and return your wrist back to its starting position and please be careful once the weapon is armed. This weapon is loaded with six star shaped projectiles, that can be fired either singularly or in a spread of three. They have been forged from the Naquadah enhanced steel, that we have far too little of, to be using on something like this by the way. The springs that propel the projectiles, are made of more earthly metals but it is the magnets that the projectiles pass between that generate the velocity. It does have a greater range but this is a weapon for use against an enemy, within five to ten yards of you". Bishop finished but the annoyance on his face, showed that he was not impressed with the frivolous use of the precious mineral.

The firing range had three targets, all shaped to imitate a man in an aggressive pose. The one in the middle was the furthest back, it was around ten yards away. The one on the left hand side of that target, was positioned a couple of yards closer and the one on the right a couple more, closer than that. “I am ready. How do I fire this thing?”. Richard asked him.

“Good, now aim at the centre target and bend your wrist forward in one fast motion”. Again he demonstrated as he spoke.

Richard did as instructed and although he felt no real kickback from the weapon, the projectile sped towards the target at an incredible velocity. His aim was slightly high and to the left of where he had intended but he still hit the targets right shoulder. Which duly exploded into a mass of splintered wood and an instant later, he heard it impact in one of the huge stone blocks at the end of the firing range. Bullets usually bounced off of those blocks, leaving only a mark. However the star he had just fired, was now embedded in the thing.

He aimed at what was left of the first target and fired again, this time hitting the heart of the target. The hole was far bigger than the star shaped projectile, that had made it. “Do you have an explanation for that?”. Richard indicated the massive hole in the target.

“As the projectile flies towards the target, it builds up kinetic energy that is released on impact. As you can see, they pack quite a punch and those blocks can take a fifty calibre round no problem. These things stick into it like it’s a block of wood. Now aim at a target but this time do as you did to arm the weapon, then in a quick motion return it to its natural position”. Bishop instructed him.

Richard did as he was told and bent his wrist forward. When he quickly returned it, so that his hand was back in line with his arm. He felt three small jolts and because of the slight surprise of the extra recoils, his aim veered slightly to the left. The result was all three of the stars striking the target, at different parts of its torso. What was left of the top part of the target fell to the ground, leaving only the legs left standing. He then opened his hand and felt the strap loosen again. “I would say that is mission accomplished Bishop, I will not take up any more of your valuable time. I am sure you are already developing rifles, that fire these stars?”. He asked.

Bishop looked like he was about to give an outburst but instead laughed before saying. “Why would I do that. What small amount you gave me of the Naquadah, most of it I used for your little toy. What I have got left, I will be using for experimental purposes. We know nothing about this material but I am certain that we are years, decades even, away from coming close to tapping into its full potential. We need more Richard!”. He then picked up a tool and walked the sixty or so yards to retrieve the star shaped lethal projectiles, that were embedded in the stone blocks.

When Bishop returned, he showed Richard how to reload the weapon. He pulled one of the straps over a little and used something that looked like a nail, to press a button that was sunken into the metal covering. When a square frame a little wider than the ammunition used for the weapon, popped out of the metal casing. Bishop pulled it out further, so that he could fit one of the stars inside. When he pushed it closed, the sound of the spring reengaging could be heard. He repeated the process, each time making sure Richard had seen what he needed to do, to reload it. The same sound of the spring being drawn back, could also be heard each time.

“Are each one fired by an individual spring?”. Richard asked.

“Yes they are and as requested, it can easily be concealed beneath a jacket sleeve. You have twelve of these only, so if you do have to fire them, retrieve them if you can". He then handed him a box that the gauntlet, was to be stored in and also contained the extra ammo. “And for gods sake, do not go to sleep wearing this thing". He should not have had to tell him that part but the stupidity of his fellow man, never ceased to amaze Christopher Bishop.

Richard knew that they needed more of the magical substance, called Naquadah and he also knew that they needed help with getting the most out of the substance. It was over five thousand years ago and with no way to know if they had even continued, with their original plan. The Scarab may have been found and executed by these false gods. If anyone would be able to find what they searching for, then his cousin was that person. She knew more about the Stargate, than anyone else alive today and had learned both of the dead languages. That had been preserved, since the time of the rebellion and had studied the archives, for twice as long as he had even known about them. Yes, he was certain she would find it, whatever it actually was.

In two days the ambassador from the United states would arrive. He had heard good things about the mans character but he had also heard that the man could be as stubborn as a mule. Joseph Hammond, could just possibly be, the most important person on the planet right now. If he was to endorse the project to his government, they would be one step closer to their ultimate goal. A united people, no longer fighting each other for scraps of land. A united earth, that while liberating their long forgotten brethren, would be really saving themselves, from a world of endless war. The irony was not lost on Richard Hastings. That he intended to end war, by plunging his people into one, that could be the end of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	16. Chapter fifteen: Joseph Hammond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Earth, The Stamford estate.**

  
Joseph Hammond was a patriot but like many of his countrymen, he also had an affinity for his ancestral homeland. He had considered his visit with Queen Victoria, to be one of the greatest honours of his life and one that he would tell his grandson Joseph Hammond all about, when he returned home to Texas. He had named his first born son George, because he had never cared for the name Joseph himself. He had hoped his son would do the same and make George the name passed down for generations to come.

He had always liked the sound of the name George Hammond, it was a good, strong name. His son however, had wanted to honour his father. So he had named his first child for him but he would work on his grandson and get his way in the end. It had been hard since his wife had passed, some five years ago. She was his soulmate and the mother of his three children, a part of his life he could never replace and would never wish to. He had thrown himself into politics fully upon her death and accepted the position of one of his countries ambassadors, when he had completed his second term as a senator.

He had still wanted to serve his country but had found that he was not morally deprived enough, for the position. There was nothing he could do about the state of American politics but there was however, something he could do about the way the rest of the world, viewed the country he loved. So when he had been offered the position of special ambassador, to the British empire. He had willingly taken the position, even though officially the title he had been given, did not actually exist. He would usually be suspicious of anything of a secretive nature, especially where those of power were concerned but the letter he had been shown, by President Chester Alan Arthur had been more than enough to convince him, of the positions importance.

The letter had spoken of something, that would change the world for all its people and that the British empire, invites the United states of America to send an unofficial representative, to be sent at their earliest convenience. The letter had been vague but it was sent by Queen Victoria herself and even the president of the United states, knew that you did not refuse a personal request, from the head of the British empire. No, you heard her out and if you did not like what you heard. Then you would politely decline her offer or rebut any false assertions, she may have made but you did not just flat out refuse her.

His meeting with her royal highness, while being an experience he would never forget. Was also as enlightening, as being locked in one of her darkest dungeons. She had spent most of their meeting, talking about himself and had asked him why he did not follow his commanding officers orders and open fire on the men, that had turned out to be friendly troops. He knew it was common knowledge, that the incident had occurred but the last thing he was expecting, was for Queen Victoria to show an interest in his military career. When he had finally decided, that he had been more than courteous. He had asked her majesty the reason he was actually here and what was so important that the United states of America, had been asked to send an ambassador and more importantly, one sent unofficially.

That was when she had informed him, that his true destination would be the Stamford estate and that he would be staying there, for the rest of his stay on these shores. Even for an American where everything was always built bigger, to make up for the fact that they were still a young nation and did not have the history of their European cousins, the mansion he was now approaching was very impressive. It did not have the aesthetic beauty of Buckingham palace or even its size but there was something very imposing about the building. It looked like it was built to withstand a siege and could repel anything thrown at it.

Waiting for him at the entrance was a very large man, dressed in a butlers uniform. The man looked far too young to hold such a position but he performed his duties, as competently as those at the palace, had theirs. The man informed him, that his Lord was expecting him and that he was waiting for him, in his private dining room.

They passed through a very impressive entrance hall, that he was quite simply fascinated by. The young man escorting him, had told him that he would gladly give him the full tour but his Lord was waiting for them and that he was eager to get started. They then passed through an equally impressive dining room and finally into a corridor, that was obviously used by the servants. It was the last place he was expecting to find a lords private dining room but then what did he know about what Lords did or did not do.

The young man opened the door they had arrived at and gestured for Joseph to enter. Waiting inside was a man sat in a wheelchair. Her highness had not warned him, that the man he was going to see was a cripple. Joseph had no problem with that, why would he. He would have liked to have had forewarning, so he would not look shocked by the revelation, as he did now though. The man was smiling up from his chair as he said. “I see Victoria did not warn you about my condition. She really has become quite mischievous just lately”.

“No she did not I am afraid. She told me nothing at all about why I am actually here sir. I was hoping that you would be able to help me with that, Lord Hastings?”. Joseph Hammond asked him in his toned down Texan accent.

“Tell me Mr Hammond. Did you feel like you were being interviewed for a position, when you were with her?”. Richard asked him. He already knew it had been. While he had already had Joseph Hammond thoroughly vetted and believed he was the perfect man for the job. Her royal highness however, needed to meet the man and if he had not passed that interview, the man would not be stood before him now. Instead Richard Hastings would be before her, pleading the mans case.

The question took Joseph by surprise. It had been a strange audience with Queen Victoria but he had just assumed, that was how a Queen was. He had never met one before and had heard that all British aristocrats, had a certain eccentricity about them. “It was a strange meeting for sure sir but I have never met a Queen before, so I had no frame of reference to judge it by".

Richard liked the man before he had even met him but he was certain now. He was not your average man, American or otherwise. He was not loud for the sake of it, as you would expect of a former politician. He was calm, measured and for someone who had been waiting for an explanation, about why he had travelled across an ocean. He could be considered a patient man as well. “You passed the interview of course and now it is our turn, to be interviewed by you”. Richard looked to Jacob, who had greeted and escorted him here, then said to Joseph. “Could you step across to this side of the room please?”.

He did as he was asked and a few minutes later, there was a stone box were a wall once was. Lord Hastings entered first and then turned around, so that he was facing the exit of the carriage. There was enough room for one more passenger, so when Lord Hastings said, “Jacob will recall the carriage and join us, please join me?". Joseph entered still not knowing why he was here but he was certain he was about to find out.

Richard knew he could not manipulate this man, the way he had his friend. Even with James if he had not been his friend, it would never have worked. If he could manipulate this man, then he would not be the man for the position. He needed a man who could not be used in that way, a man who had the strength to lead. He would remain in control of the overall operation but he needed a man to actually build a command structure, for future off world operations and then to take that command.

The fact he was an American, who many would see as Britain’s rival, enemy even. Was the only reason his uncle Robert, would not be taking the command. That is if he would take it, even if he was offered it. With an American in command of the operation, it would bring the Americans in with their rapidly growing military and reduce the chance of the other nations, thinking that Britain wanted to use their new technological superiority, to conquer the whole world, when they were eventually let in on the secret.

As the stone elevator came to a stop, Richard said to him, “You were wondering why you were here. Well I think it would be best if I just showed you". Then headed towards the command level of the gate room.

When Joseph saw the guns that were pointing down into a hall comparable in size, to the one he was looking forward to exploring further. He realised immediately that they were more advanced and probably far more deadly, than anything that his country had. Because he was thinking about the implications of the advancements in weaponry, that the British had obviously been making in secret. He did not register that there was a huge iron structure down in the hall, that they were all pointing in the direction of or the huge circular alien device, that it framed.

Richard noticed him looking at the guns and realised that he was going over the implications of the advanced firepower on show. So he decided to draw his attention away from the guns and onto the object they were aimed at. “The Stargate is quite a sight is it not?”.

What the hell is a Stargate, Joseph Hammond thought to himself and then his eyes focused on what could be the only thing, that he could have meant by Stargate. “What is that?”. He asked in a dumbfounded way, while keeping his eyes fixed on the Stargate. There was a round steel door that was closed over the centre of the stone looking circle, that made him feel uncomfortable. If they needed a door to block that thing, what was it they were afraid to let in? He thought to himself.

“I just told you, it is a Stargate and that is why you are here Joseph Hammond. I am sure that you have noticed, that you are not actually an ambassador and that is because you are not. We intend to run regular operations to other worlds through that device and we want you to command those operations. I will still be in overall command of the programme but you would be in command of this facility and all off world operations. That will include the forming of specialised teams, some for first contact purposes or geological surveys, others for reconnaissance and military purposes. Teams that can deal with all the eventualities, that we could come across out there”.

Joseph could not believe what he was hearing, if not for the firepower being aimed at the dam thing, he would be rolling around on the floor, laughing his head off. “You want me to take command of what?”. He asked still not completely taking in, what he had just been told.

“I thought it would be a lot to take in all at once, so I had them hold off on a mission that we had been planning, until your arrival. Once you see the Stargate in action, I am sure that you will understand its importance. Not just to our two nations but to the people of this entire world”. When his people had gone through the royal families collection of ancient artefacts, it had been something that they had found in Wales, in what was believed to be, the Merlin’s home for a time. They had found a book made of paper, that looked as good as a book only a few years old. What the paper was made of had caught their attention but it was what was in that book, that had really piqued their interest.

They had found a Stargate address and a detailed description of a place of great knowledge. It told of four advanced races, that came together to share their knowledge of the universe. When they read that Merlin claimed that Ra, had claimed the planet for himself but had since abandoned it. They had almost dismissed the story but they could not ignore that it was indeed a Stargate address. With Ra supposedly abandoning it, that was if Merlin was to be believed. He did not know how Merlin could know such a thing, if it was even really king Arthur's Merlin. It was a prime planet to scout out.

When Jacob entered the command level, Richard asked him. “Is your brother ready to go Jacob?”.

“Yes sir, he is waiting in the gate room”. Jacob replied. Martin was Jacob's younger brother, he had a completely different build to his elder brother and was far more suited to this part of any mission. Jacob was itching to get started and start exploring through the gate but he did not begrudge his brother getting to go through first, he had worked hard to be chosen for this mission.

“Good, then please ask our friend to stand by?”. Jacob acknowledged his orders and set off to get everyone ready, for the activation of the Stargate. Something that Richard Hastings, believed would never get old. He then put a megaphone to his mouth and ordered the men in the gate room to open the shield door. When they had carried out his order, he indicated to Jacob that they were ready.

The look on Joseph Hammond's face was one of amazement, as the ring with the symbols on started to spin. He almost jumped in shock, when the first Chevron locked in place. When the final one locked in place and the Stargate activated, he did jump back in shock. “What the hell is going on here Lord Hastings. I have never seen anything like this, what kind of magic am I seeing here?". He exclaimed.

The mans reaction was understandable, he had given him little warning for what he was about to witness. “You are about to witness a very brave man, travel to another world Mr Hammond”. He then looked down into the Gateroom and nodded his head to Martin Turner, to let him know the mission was a go.

Joseph watched the man step into the pool of energy and simply did not know what to say. Several seconds later, he heard the man whose brother had just entered the shimmering pool of energy. “We are receiving sir". The man was holding a metal box in his hand, that was making a clicking sound. That Joseph quickly identified as Morse code. “He as made it to the other side.... Zero resistance met..... There is a problem sir, he is reporting that the pedestal is not there.... He as found an hole in the floor where the pedestal would have been sir... As far as he can tell, the rest of the structure he is in, is secure for now sir but he has no way of activating the Stargate. He is standing by sir".

Richard was not worried about the young man on the other side of the gateway. When the Stargate had first been delivered, the first thing they had tested was if the Stargate could be activated without the pedestal. It was for this very reason, that they had gone through the rigorous process of trial an error. They knew that they could not guarantee that the gate on the other side, would have a working pedestal or even as in this case, be there at all.

So they had painstakingly tested the Stargate and found that if they put a small charge through the gate, the spinning ring would move freely and when the correct symbol was in line with the chosen chevron. A higher voltage charge, would be sent into that chevron and it would lock in place. They would then just have to repeat the process six more times.

“Tell him to continue his mission and that we will be coming to retrieve him in three hours". Jacob sent the orders to his brother and not long after that, the Stargate shutdown leaving only a normal hole in the centre of the circular device.

Joseph could not understand what he had just witnessed. He had truly just seen a communication between earth and another world but every sane thought in his head, told him that was impossible. Before he could start asking questions, that his brain had not even come up with yet. Richard said to him. “I will answer questions you may have but it would be best if you just observed for now. I do not believe my nephew is any danger, however he does require our aid”.

“Yes of course, I will try to stay out of everyone’s way Lord Hastings”. Joseph replied, he knew the importance of a military operation and how people who have no business being there, could get in the way.

“Please call me Richard, I only use my title in public". He then turned to Jacob and said. “Have word sent to Bishop and have him bought up to speed on the situation here. He will know what is needed and Jacob, have Steven report to take over your duties. I am sure your brother will appreciate the help, spinning that thing". Before Jacob could leave, he added, “And have the head of our construction department report here as well, it sounds like there may be some structural integrity issues with the site". Jacob left to carry out his orders, with an extra spring to his step.

Richard then turned to Joseph and asked. “We have a little time before people begin arriving, if you have any questions?”.

“Am I really here or am I back home in my bed dreaming all this sir?”. It was a joke but he honestly believed, that was indeed a viable explanation, for all of this.

“You are definitely awake Mr Hammond but the real question is. Are you up for the challenge, of being this operations commanding officer? Please do not give your answer now, observe the people who will be under your command and make your decision then. You will at least have a better understanding of what we do here and hope to achieve. For the betterment of all mankind”. Once this operation was complete and their man returned safely, he would inform him of mankind's brethren among the stars. Texas was a Confederate state during the civil war but Joseph had been a champion for all of the peoples rights in America, whilst he was a senator and he was certain the man would be appalled. That an alien race, kept them as slaves.

“I think you have me confused with a different Joseph Hammond, I have little to no command experience. What little I do have, was merely when I took command, when my superiors had fallen. You would be better getting a man with more experience Lord... excuse me Richard”.

“The only person who has any experience of this type of command, is frankly too busy to give the job his full attention and because of his condition, he could not do the job justice, even if he did have the time".

He knew he was talking about himself, when he spoke the words. It would do no harm to observe, in fact he had a duty to report what he could, to his President but thinking back, he had seemed quite taken aback by the whole thing, so probably already knew about all this. Yes he would keep an open mind and at least learn what the British, had gotten the rest of the world into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	17. Chapter sixteen: Marcus Hastings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Earth, the Stamford estate.**

  
If there was a hierarchy within the Hastings family. Before the Stargate was found Marcus Hastings would have been equal in rank, to his cousin Richard Hastings. Where as is cousin was the custodian of the families secret knowledge. Marcus was the custodian of their true legacy, as far as he was concerned. The knowledge of the great builders of the past, the techniques that had built the amazing architecture across several continents, that the people of this planet were amazed by. The Hastings family could not claim to have built those wonders but they were the custodians of the knowledge, that was used in their construction.

Since the discovery of the Stargate, Richard had become the head of the entire family. Marcus had no problem with that fact, although he was not used to being summoned and was usually the one giving the orders. He knew that his expertise, would eventually be needed but he was not looking forward to travelling through the Stargate. He was no scientist, he left those matters to other branches of the Hastings clan. No he was a builder and if not for the chance to see actual alien architecture. They would have had to drag him through the thing.

The chance to learn more about his passion, was more than enough incentive to endure his body, being flung across the universe. When he had been forced to relocate to the Stamford estate, Marcus had been annoyed with the upheaval but he had relished the opportunity to study the estate further. During his apprenticeship under his father and grandfather, he had spent many a day, studying the plans that were used in its construction. Although he knew the implications of the failsafe in the Gateroom, being activated. A small part of him, could not wait to get the chance to rebuild it.

For now he would have to make do, with exploring an alien structure on another planet. His team were in the gate room, bringing everything they would need through the two mile long tunnel, that the Stargate had entered through. They had scaffolding ready to be erected on the other side of the Stargate, the tools they would need and most importantly of all, fifty sacks of the substance that made all of this possible. They had enough to last them for the foreseeable future but one of the ingredients that made up the special formula, was a finite element on this planet. An element not yet on the periodic table and because of its rarity, probably never would be.

Marcus was in the briefing room, which was just a room with a large table to sit around and blackboards for relevant information to be displayed on. Richard Hastings was there, along with Bishop and a man who was introduced as Joseph Hammond. To his surprise his own son Steven, was also present. He knew that he had become one of Richard’s aides but was under the impression, that today was his day off.

Once they had all taken their seats, Richard began. “Thank you for arriving so promptly. We have a man trapped on another world, a world that may hold considerable importance, as we move forward. Rescuing our man is of course our first priority but if the site can be secured, it could become a valuable off world asset. I know that neither of you, have any desire to step through the Stargate”. He looked to Marcus and Bishop, as he continued. “However, there may be structural integrity issues with the site and that comes under your peoples expertise Marcus. The site itself may be home to technology or knowledge that may be useful. It is for this reason you will be required Bishop. Rachael would have been my first choice but she is otherwise engaged right now”.

At the mention of his favourite student, Bishop asked, “When will my protégé be returning to us?”.

“That timetable is no longer under my control, I am afraid but within the next few months Bishop. I am sure she is safe, uncle Robert is with her after all”.

Under his breath, Bishop replied, “She is with a madman, I feel so much better". Growing up Bishop and Robert Parker had been friends, even though they had completely different personalities. All Robert ever wanted, was to be a soldier and all Bishop did was read. Their parents had bought them together, in the hope that they would rub off on one another. They had not but they had become unlikely friends and Bishop was like a second father to Rachael.

Richard acted as if he had not heard Bishop's comment and continued. “When the connection is made, our man will give us his report on his findings. If he has found no hostile forces by that time. Your mission will be a go and your team will depart immediately”.

Marcus then asked. "Are you certain, that we will be able to return home?”.

Bishop answered him. “If there is a gate on the other side, we will be able to activate it. You just worry about making sure the place doesn't fall down, before we can make it home".

They spent the rest of the mission briefing, going over the logistics and the timetable they would be working to. As they were finishing up and getting ready to head towards their respective destinations. Joseph Hammond made a surprising request. “Would it be possible, for myself to join this expedition sir?”.

“That may be possible but may I ask why?”. Richard asked him.

“You may sir. If I am to consider your offer, I believe it would be enlightening and would most certainly help me make my decision but if I am perfectly honest. I am intrigued by the thought of travelling to another world and would be honoured, to be the first citizen of the United states of America. To take the first steps, into this new frontier for mankind”. The pride that the man would feel from such a thing, was evident to see on his face.

Richard had no problem with his request but the fact that the man was an ambassador, fake or otherwise. Meant that diplomatic reasons, would play a part in his decision. “There is one problem with that Joseph. I am afraid that your position, would make that difficult. If anything was to happen to you, it could cause a major diplomatic incident”.

Joseph Hammond laughed out loud, at what he had just said to him, then replied, "Sir, there are many within my government, who would be grateful if I never returned. However, I will of course write a letter to my commander in chief, absolving you of all liability”.

“Well that settles it then and if you were to take the position. I am certain this expedition will give you great insight, into your new command. If there are no further questions, you know what you all need to do. We will be making the connection in less than thirty minutes, please be ready to go by then". He then turned to his aid Steven and said, “Please take Mr Hammond to the armoury and give him a quick tutorial on the use of our weapons”. He turned back to Joseph and added. “We are not expecting any trouble but it would be prudent to prepare, just in case any hostiles are on this world".

Once down in the Gateroom, Marcus began taking inventory of the equipment they would be taking with them and the personnel, that would make up his construction team. The fifty sacks of the formula, that when mixed with water and left to set. Became as solid as the stone that made up the majority of the mixture, were on a gurney ready to be rolled through the gateway.

Any stone that could be ground down into a fine powder, could be mixed with the formula and then using extendable sections, to make any shape they wanted and then covering it in a very thick, rigid leather. They could then pour the mixture into the mould and have a stone block already in position, without ever having to lift it. The facility they were now in, could never have been built without this magical powder. His people were already taking inventory of the equipment but he always liked to make sure himself, before a major project.

Including himself, their were twelve men that made up his team and one girl. The girl was his daughter and even though he had tried to convince her to get married and give him grandchildren. Samantha Hastings would have none of it. In truth he enjoyed passing the family legacy down to his daughter and she was far more intelligent than he was at her age but taking his eighteen year old daughter, to a place that could collapse and kill them all, at any minute. That was not the best recipe, for a stress free project.

She was not there because she was needed but as a symbol. Richard had made it clear to him, that as the heirs to their families legacy. It would be good to show, that they would risk their own closest kin. He had pointed out that Rachael was as a sister to him and her son the closest thing he would ever have, to a child of his own. His cousin had changed since he had returned home a cripple. He was still the same person but he was more focused than before and he made sure he got his own way now. He was a carefree sole as a youth, that loved to fight and hunt without a care in the world. Marcus would even say idealistic or naive but now he was more like a politician. Pragmatic as far as his methods were concerned and the moral implications they entailed. He was however, the man in charge, so whether he liked it or not, she would be going with them.

Although he called Richard cousin and shared his last name, in truth they were far removed and probably shared little blood. Their bloodlines had branched off in the thirteenth century but their family allegiances had stayed aligned. There were three brothers in that century, who decided that three families, each with their own duties to perform. Would be far more efficient than one single entity and decided to branch off in specific directions.

Richard was descended from the eldest brother, Marcus from the youngest and Richard Kinsey from the middle brother. It was the descendants of the middle brother, who were meant to operate around the world. The damage those traitors had done to the families long term goals, would never have truly been rectified but for the discovery of the Stargate. The stain of blood on the family, is the reason the Kinsey’s hated them so much and he would be very surprised, if that family had not been culled again but as they always had in the past, they would be back one day.

The others going with them were Bishop, Jacob Turner and the man his cousin had informed him, would be commanding all off world operations. That was if he accepted but who would not? The chance to go to another world and then be a big part of humanities future. Marcus knew he would accept the position. At least he has a choice, he thought to himself. Marcus did not begrudge the legacy that had been bestowed upon him, he saw himself as lucky. To have had the choice would have been nice though.

Up on the command level, the three hour mark was fast approaching. Richard Hastings was awaiting the activation of the Stargate and eagerly awaiting the report from the other side. If he reported that the structure was too unstable, then only Bishop and Jacob would be going. They would arrive and then immediately return through the gate with Martin Turner.

When the time came he indicated to Steven, that it was time. The order for the shield door to be opened was issued and then the gate started spinning, then the vortex of energy heralded its activation. Steven then gave the report. “No sign of hostiles. Building became unstable when gate was activated. But otherwise stable. Found something but need experts. Standing by”.

“Take this down to your father and inform him that the decision is his”. Richard said to Steven Hastings.

He did as he was ordered and went down to the Gateroom. His father read the report he had just given his Lord and then said to his son. “Say a few words to your sister son, we are leaving". He nodded to his father, then left to give his little sister a hug and a few words of encouragement, not that she would need them. Before heading back up to report to his Lord.

Bishop and Jacob started heading up the ramp toward the Stargate, as soon as Marcus had indicated they were leaving. Before entering the pool of energy that was now in the centre of the Stargate, Bishop turned and in a raised voice said. “Before you enter the pool of energy, exhale the air from your lungs. It will be your first instinct to breath in, when you reach the other side. Is that understood?". He asked them all.

Marcus made sure every one of his people answered Bishop, then he approached Joseph Hammond. “This is the first time through that thing, for all of us". He was trying to ease the mans nerves but he did not look nervous. Marcus thought that it was his own nerves, that needed calming. He had served but his service was more a symbolic one. He had seen little action but when he had, he had done his duty and was no coward.

Joseph looked at the man and honestly replied. “I am actually a little exited, I have not felt like this in years”. Joseph Hammond felt twenty years younger somehow, he just put it down to adrenaline but he was certain that he could not refuse the position. What he had just witnessed, was something out of the science fiction novels, he used to read to his son George and now grandson Joseph Jr. He had probably enjoyed them more himself, than they had and would continue reading them, long after either had fallen sleep. This would be a tale his grandson would never believe but he would tell him it anyway one day.

Marcus smiled at the mans attitude and felt a little excitement himself for a moment. He was not an excitable person as a rule and preferred cold logic, to raw emotion but he was right. They were about to travel to an alien world, that should at least make you feel something. He looked to Joseph and asked “Shall we?”.

Joseph did not answer him, instead he walked towards the shimmering pool of energy. He remembered what the man with the wild white hair had told him and blew out his breath, before passing over the fresh hold. Marcus watched him vanish into the water like pool of energy and mustered up the courage to follow his lead. He looked to his right and saw his daughter smiling up at him. “Relax dad, it will all be over soon". While holding her fathers hand she walked into the unknown, pulling her father along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	18. Chapter seventeen: Heliopolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Stargate Chamber, Heliopolis.**

When he had arrived Martin Turner had heard a crash but had not been able to tell where it had came from. It was his first time through the Stargate and although he had followed the instructions, that Donald McCain had revealed in his report, he had still made a slight stumble as he rematerialized on this end. He made a guess, that the hole in the ground that he found, directly across from the Stargate. Was the origin of the sound he had heard and when he could not find the pedestal he would need to get home. He figured that the hole, was its former resting place. He carefully looked down through the opening in the floor and could see that wherever he was, the building he was in was built on the edge of a cliff and he could make out waves crashing against the shore below.

He did not believe the Stargate would share the same fate, as the pedestal had but he was not an expert on these things. His job was to ensure there was nobody around, then report in. With no pedestal to make the connection back to earth, his report would have to be before the gate disengaged. Once he had sent his report and was told to stand by. He made a quick scan of his surroundings and quickly concluded that the place was definitely abandoned. He did not want to move away from the gate in case it closed down, so he kept brushing his hand through the strange vertical, not pool of water.

When he received the call to continue his mission and that a way home would arrive in three hours, he moved away from the gate and as he had suspected, the gate shutdown almost immediately after he had. Although the pedestal had fallen, he did not suspect that the place would fall down on him. The Stargate activating, even with the special stone platform that it sat upon, back on earth, still made the room shake to a certain extent. Martin suspected that was what had caused the pedestal to fall through the floor. There was also a large stone that had fallen near the hole, that could also have played a role in its fate.

He had three hours to explore, so he set off to see what he could find. There was a passage way to the left hand side of the Stargate, as he looked toward it and decided, that looked like as good a place as any to start with. Apart from the Stargate itself, he had not seen anything that looked like advanced technology. That did not mean that there was none here to find but apart from the impressive architecture, the place did not look like it housed any great, store house of knowledge.

After twenty minutes of searching, he only found more ruins. He had gotten a better view of the world he was on, through his binoculars. In one direction there was nothing but ocean, with waves that were higher than any he would expect to see on earth. In the opposite direction there was just baron land. He thought that he could make out ruined buildings in the distance but they could have just as easily been rock formations, they were that far away, he could barely make them out. So he headed back towards the Stargate chamber, safe in the knowledge that he was alone, at least for now.

When he made it back, he headed through the doorway that was situated between the Stargate and the hole that had once been the pedestal. He walked down a winding corridor, before reaching a flight of steps. They led down into a circular room. That on closer inspection had flat walls, that only gave the impression that it was circular. In the centre of the room there was a raised platform. Sat upon that platform, was what Martin was certain, he was looking for.

He had seen the pedestal many times and what he saw now, looked the same but without the control panel and the symbols that would be needed, to activate the Stargate. The large orange button, that you would press when all the symbols had been inputted was there. Only it looked different somehow, made of stronger materials but still of the same aesthetic style. There were four sets of steps that led up to the device and when he looked around, he noticed strange alien writing on the walls. Each was in line with one of the sets of steps and each was in a unique language.

He had been briefed on what this place was supposed to have been and concluded that it was indeed, a meeting place for four different races. He only recognised one of the languages and then only because he had seen similar symbols back on earth. Martin's father would read the Viking sagas to him and his brother Jacob, when they were children and on the cover of the book that he would read from, were the stones called runes. The symbols on those runes, were identical to the ones he saw now.

One looked similar to Arabic but only slightly, another that seemed to consist of different shaped blocks and finally one consisting of right angled arrows, that were facing in different corners and had spots in varying numbers. The last one reminded him of dominoes for some reason, even though the only resemblance to them, were the spots. He had no idea what any of the languages meant. All of the people training to go through the Stargate, must have some basic understanding of this kind of thing but there were experts, who would study it all in detail.

He was not sure if it was a good idea but someone would have to see if it still did anything or was dangerous even. So he stepped in closer to the device and tentatively touched the orange button. When it came to life, in a magical light show the like he could never have imagined possible. Martin almost jumped out of his skin. What was floating in mid air before his eyes, meant absolutely nothing to him. He only knew, that it was what he had been sent here for. His job was reconnaissance and that meant he just had to find this stuff and more importantly, stay alive long enough to report it. Mr Hastings would send others, that would study it in greater detail.

He spent the rest of his time getting a good idea, of just how big the building he was in, actually was and it was comparable in size to the mansion and the underground facility that housed the Stargate beneath it. He found what looked to be living quarters, that had long since been lived in. Any other technology had been stripped from the building, as far as he could tell. When it was getting close to the time that earth would be making the connection, he headed back to the Stargate chamber and awaited his rescue.

When the Stargate started to spin, his earlier suspicion was confirmed. The room he was in started shaking like crazy, until the whoosh of energy settled down and became a shimmering pool of energy once more. Everything became calm again and he sent his report. A few minutes later, his elder brother Jacob appeared without a single change to his stride. Which was lucky, given the fact that good old uncle Bishop, came tumbling out of the Stargate behind him. With Jacob just being able to catch him, before he fell flat on his face.

A gurney with equipment that would be needed to get home, came through shortly after that. Martin helped his brother clear everything out of the way and then ushered the people that followed and the equipment that they bought through with them, to areas he knew would have the space to store it all. It took them a good fifteen minutes to get all of the equipment through, that the builders would need.

Once everything was in its temporary place, he gave his report on the tremors that had occurred during the Stargates activation. Marcus Hastings had understood him and declared that the platform was indeed damaged and instead of negating the vibrations that were caused by the Stargate, they were amplifying them. The builders did not like people getting in their way. So he showed Bishop, his brother and the man that he had seen with Mr Hastings up on the command deck, when he was waiting to receive the order to depart, down to the pedestal room he had found.

He asked his brother to do the honours and press the magical button. The sight of both him and Joseph Hammond jumping back in the same fashion he had, gave his ego a little stroke. Bishop however, had not made any reaction at all and was simply staring up in fascination at the spectacle, that was now floating around the room. He then said to no one in particular. “I have found heaven and I did not have to die to get here". With a look on his face, that was full of wonder and awe.

Jacob asked him. “Yes uncle Bishop but what is it precisely?”.

Bishop started laughing, like the madman that his hair made him look like and then replied. “I have absolutely no idea but if it takes me the rest of my life, I will one day". He then just started walking around the room, staring up from different angles. “Now what could these things represent. They are definitely some kind of language but like none I have seen before". Bishop's eyes then moved to the four different languages, that were represented on the walls. He was looking from one to the other.

He then walked over to the wall that had the runes depicted on it and said. “This one is most definitely similar to Nordic runes”. He then walked over to the Arabic like language and said. “This one has similarities with Arabic but only in its style and the others, I have never seen anything like those but all four are completely different”. He then just stood there as if in deep thought.

After a moment, he started thinking out loud. “When these races first encountered each other, unless they had some kind of technology that could translate for them. They would have had no way of communicating with each other". He was pacing around the room in deep thought, as he mused over the conundrum he was faced with. “Maybe this is a device, for exactly that purpose but what could they actually mean?”. He asked himself and not the three absolutely clueless men, who were with him in the room.

Except one of the men was not completely clueless after all. Joseph Hammond continued his train of thought. “They would have had to use something that was common knowledge to all four races, if indeed this is a way for them to communicate”. He then asked Bishop. “What would they all know, that they could use as a frame of reference, in order to develop a form of universal translation”.

It was as if a light had been suddenly shined on the mystery, that was floating before his eyes. He looked to the young men that were with them and said. “I like him". He then turned to Joseph Hammond and said, “You sir are a genius, well I am the genius but you my friend, have been the inspiration for that genius to unfold". He walked up to him and shook his hand, as he declared. “They must have had a common frame of reference, genius, absolute genius. The universe Mr Hammond, that was there common frame of reference”.

Bishop walked around the room looking up at the floating shapes and realised what they must be. “I cannot be certain but I believe that each one of these strange looking objects, are representations of the building blocks, that make up the universe. As I said I cannot be certain but what else could they use, that they could each understand?”.

Joseph then asked, “How are we going to be able to understand what it says, are we even going to be able to decipher it?”.

“I do not see why not, it will take time of course but this was designed to be understood. If this is indeed, a translation device of some kind, then in time this will all become clear”. Bishop replied.

Just then a young girl came walking down the stairs that led to the room the four men were in. She gave a look to Martin and then headed straight towards Joseph Hammond. “My father asked me to inform you, that he is ready to give you his report, on the structural integrity of the site sir. He is waiting for you in the Stargate chamber sir". She said in the same way, that Joseph had heard everyone address Lord Hastings.

He had assumed that he would just be an observer, not have any command responsibilities but he had been offered the position of the commander of all off world operations. Whatever that entailed, so he politely excused himself from the others and accompanied the girl, who he had heard someone call Samantha, back up the stairs towards the Stargate chamber. George had liked teasing his own two daughters, when boys were hanging around. So to pass the time as they travelled the distance, to their destination. He decided to do the same to the young girl, who had bought him the message, from her father. “So you have an interest in young Martin then?”. He asked her.

Samantha was a little taken aback, by the question Mr Hammond had asked her. “No, it is not like that. I just think that he must be very brave, to step into the unknown like that". She did not look or sound embarrassed by the question.

“We all stepped through that thing. I did not see you paying his brother the same attention”. He stated.

“Why would I. He already knew that it was safe to step through, his brother did it without knowing what was on the other side and besides have you seen the size of him? Anything that could scare him, would have to be pretty fearsome”. She made a scary face as she said the last part.

Joseph laughed Before saying, “It does not matter how big you are young lady, fear can take over any man".

They were nearly at their destination so Samantha said. “Yes that may be so but it would still take something big to scare him". The way she spoke about Martin's elder brother, made Joseph rethink who he believed she was actually interested in. She then pointed to a man stood next to the Stargate, who was inspecting the platform it rested upon. “My father is the man next to the Stargate. It was nice talking to you Mr Hammond”. She then headed off to resume whatever duties she was performing, before her father had asked her to fetch him.

Before he reached him, Marcus said. “Good there you are. I have completed my inspection of the structure itself and as far as I can see, if the Stargate stays inactive then this place will stand, for thousands of years to come but have no fear, we will be able to resume use of the Stargate by this time tomorrow, at the latest. The reason I wanted to speak with you, is because I believe the platform that neutralizes the vibrations from the device, was deliberately sabotaged. For what reason I could not say but if I was to hazard a guess. I would say that it was done to eventually bury the gate, after they had left”.

George thought about what he had just told him but could not think why anyone would sabotage the gate, when it would be easier to leave behind an explosive device, that could do the job far more efficiently. “May I ask why you are reporting this to me sir? I was under the impression, that I would just be an observer here”. Joseph asked Marcus.

“Please do not misunderstand me when I say this but if my cousin has decided, that you are the man to take command of the programme going forward. Then I am afraid that is most likely what will happen”. Marcus said in a very matter of fact way.

Joseph was not surprised by what Marcus Hastings had just revealed to him, in fact he had already suspected that his cousin had already taken it as a given, that he would accept the position. He did not even feel slighted by that assumption and why would he. He had served in the American Senate and been in similar situations as this, only he was the one making the assumptions of others. No, he knew all too well, that sometimes a man does not choose his destiny, he has it thrust upon him. “I believe he has good reason to make that assumption sir. I have tried to think of reasons not to take the position but the reasons to accept far outweigh anything I can come up with”.

“Excellent, now how would you like to be addressed. We have no real command structure yet, what with there being more scientific personnel, than there were military but that as been rapidly changing since the Stargate was found. So what will it be?”. Marcus asked him.

“Sir will suffice for now. I guess we will have to make it up as we go along, for the time being”. He was encouraged by the fact, that the person who was in charge of the mission, did not feel threatened by another usurping his position and had freely passed over the responsibility. It showed a dedication to duty, over any personal ambitions or ego. He had served with too many, whose motivations were the other way around. If he was to command these people, it would be easier if he did not have to lock horns with them, over there own perceived self importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	19. Chapter eighteen: Father and mother, daughter and son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Abydos.**

  
Donald had been avoiding being alone with his father, for the entire two months that he had been here but with him in command of the mission now, he was finding it increasingly more difficult. There was no tension between the two of them, he just knew that if they were alone, they would have to have the talk. It did not help that Hassif kept scolding him, for not calling Jim father. He had explained that he did not consider him to be his father and that his mother's husband, was the only man he would ever call father but Hassif would just say something like. ‘He is your blood, you must respect your father’.

Donald did respect the Sargent major, the man had taken him under his wing and had been a mentor to him. How do you just dismiss, the man who had been your inspiration, your entire life and then replace him with someone else. He just could not do that and would not if he could. The man had done his mother a kindness, had done it to honour his friend even. Donald was sure he felt the same way but he knew that today was the day, that they would have the talk.

When he was heading back through the cave system, after his shift down in the mines. The Sargent major was waiting for him, a few caves in. He told the others that had came with him to report to Robert Parker and then asked him to join him, in one of the caves where they would not be overheard by the others. “I know how you feel about this Don and believe me I want to talk about this, less than you do but I am your father and we do have to at least say something about it”. Donald nodded, so he continued, “Your father, your real father. He was very good to me and when he died, I was shattered by his death. I went to your mother and we mourned together and it helped”.

Donald had heard all of this from his mother but he did not want to interrupt him. He could see that Jim needed to say, what he was saying to him. “I had been given leave to inform his wife, as it was well known that we had become friends. Your mother was strong but she was sad that she could not give him a child. It was when I was leaving to return to duty, that she asked me. I refused and left her home but I returned. I do not even know why I went back... I never saw your mother again. I knew that you had been born but I did not do what I did, because I wanted a son. In truth you may have siblings out there somewhere but fatherhood was never something I craved". He looked relieved when he had finished, his explanation. He did not look like he felt guilt for his actions.

“I do not blame you for not being there, my mother told me everything about her husband. Believe me when I say, that even though he wasn't there, I always felt like I had a father. My mother explained everything and I hold no ill will towards you but you will never be my father. The man I am named for is and he always will be but my son is your grandson, so I want you to have that kind of relationship with him but I could never replace my father with another. Blood or not". He tried not to make it sound too harsh but any other way, would not get the point across.

“It would be my honour, to be his grandfather”. Jim replied. He was relieved to have got it out of the way. If he was honest with himself. The way his son had just told him, that he did not need a father. Had hurt a little but as he had told just told him, there were probably other children out there, that he would never know. He had been a soldier for over twenty years, with a constant threat of death and there were never a shortage of willing females, ready to spread their legs for a brave soldier. He had not really thought about it before but now that he did, he saw himself as lesser than the honourable man, he had once believed himself to be.

  
**Rachael Hawthorne's cottage, Earth.**

  
Meera had been made to feel very welcome, on her husbands world. She missed her family, especially her little brother Nasseef. She cared for her other brothers but Nasseef was her son, as much as the little boy she had named for his father. She had not wanted to leave him behind but if Nasseef would have left with them, he would have been missed and everyone had agreed, that it would be safer for everyone, that when her father raised the alarm that he was missing, everyone was already safely back on earth. She did not like it but she did not want to put them in danger, so had agreed to him staying, until her Donul returned to her.

The Lady Katelyn Hastings or Kate as she insisted Meera call her. Had spent a lot of time with her and had been teaching her about her new home and the customs of its people. She had explained that the mothers of a woman’s husband, were called mother in laws and that they could be very difficult. She had explained in return. That when you married on Abydos, you would just become their daughter and that there was no special name, only mother and father. They both laughed when she told Kate. That her brothers complain about their mothers, all of the time and that some things were probably the same, no matter what world you were on.

Richard, as Lord Hastings insisted she call him. Had told her that her husbands mother. Mrs Mary McCain could not come to see her, because her sister was very ill but she would be here in six weeks time as her other sister would there by then. She was eager to meet her and her grandson but she could not leave her sister. Meera understood and would never expect her, to leave a family member who was sick.

It was something she could relate to, as her people would all rally round to help each other. All they had was each other and was why she and the rest of her people, hated the snakes of Nagada. They were just like the rest and would help their fellow slaves in anyway they could but if someone did something that would displease Ra, they would call him and those people would be punished. Without them Ra would not know but they are the true worshippers.

Her father and the men he knows, the ones who speak in whispers and have supposedly been waiting for their peoples saviours. They have tested many of the snakes and taken punishment from Ra, to learn who they are. Ra would never kill the people that he came to punish, only make an example of them. He would use his magic to torture them and then claim he was showing mercy, by allowing them to continue being his slave. She believed that one day these people could challenge Ra but she had seen his power. These people were strong but Ra's power was real. He could destroy this world from the sky, if the stories here father had told her about how the mines were created, were true.

It had now been six weeks and her new mother was scheduled to arrive today. She had been very busy in those six weeks and had become a valued member of the team, that was teaching the soldiers how to speak the language of the Gau'auld. She had made friends with her colleagues and had even had them over for a meal, that Kate helped her to prepare. She still felt different to everyone else but she no longer felt like an outsider. Although she loved her father very much, she did not miss him. The freedom that she now had, made her realise, that he would have kept her hidden forever, if not for her Donul. She knew why he had done what he had but his fear would have cost her. Her freedom.

Her son was a joy and gave her very little trouble. Mr and Mrs Hastings would happily take care of him, when she was working and when she had heard about a custom, where a child’s parents would choose two people, to become Godparents and those people would take care of the child, if anything happened to them. She had asked them and they had accepted. She had also learned that those people, were also responsible for helping the child become a good person. She liked the sound of that part the most of all and believed they would be perfect.

The cottage that she lived in was very big but when you were inside, it felt much smaller. It had many rooms, with only the place where they would eat, being a large room and the others much smaller, she liked it. When she went to the big house, she felt very small in its huge rooms. Because her new mother would be arriving today, she had been given the day off of her duties. She had cleaned everywhere, twice and the meal they would eat on her arrival, was almost ready to be served.

Just as she was changing her son into the clothes that she had picked out, for his first meeting with his grandmother. She heard voices coming from the people, that were approaching the cottage. She recognised the first voice as Kate's and the second must have been Donul’s mother. She sounded how he had, whenever he would speak English. Kate did not knock on the door before entering, she never did. When Donul’s mother spoke to her she did not understand and thought she had done something wrong.

When she had received word, that her son was still otherwise engaged, on some secret assignment. She had at least been thankful, that it had not been the news his father had delivered to her, all those years ago. Instead it was the opposite, the lad had gotten married and had a wee burn of his own but his wife and child were in England and would need family to help here settle in. She had wanted to get herself down to her, as soon as she had heard but her sister was very ill and she could not leave her. Not until their other sister had arrived, anyway.

She had been forewarned that the girl was foreign but that meant nothing to her, if her son loved her, then she would love her. She just could not wait to see her grandchild. they had told her he was a bonnie wee lad and that he was no trouble for his mother. If he was anything like her Donald, that would change once he got up on his feet. He was an angel before he could walk, then he became a little devil and would laugh as you were going crazy at him for running off, for the umpteenth time.

She came from a modest background herself and apart from the fancy buildings that she had seen, while in India with her husband. She had never seen anything like the estate she was now on. Even the cottage she was now approaching was bigger than any home she had ever lived in. When they approached the door, she had thought that Kate, as she had introduced herself, would have knocked but instead she just walked straight in.

When she saw the young woman, who was dressing the baby boy on her lap, she could not believe how beautiful she was. She looked Mediterranean in her skin tone and hair but it was her eyes that were captivating. She should not have teased the girl but Mary had always had a wicked sense of humour. “There is no way that this girl is married to my son". She said in a very serious tone.

The poor girl just sat there not knowing what to say. Kate however, looked like she was about to throttle her. Realising her mistake, she quickly added. “My son is far too ugly, for such a beautiful girl". With a warm smile now on her face and not the stern look, she had used in her poor taste joke. She then looked down at the little boy on her lap, he had the same look on his face, that all babies that age usually had. One of not quite understanding, what was happening around them.

When her new mother had finished what she was saying and then began smiling, Meera was struck by how much the woman, reminded her of her father. Not in appearance but he would always act very serious, before making a joke. Even the way she was smiling, reminded her of him. She saw her eyes go down to her son, so she quickly finished buttoning up his top, then stoop up and said. “Mother, l would like you to meet Don ald McCain Junior". She had tried to pronounce his name, in the same way that the others did. So that she would know, that she had named him for her son. She still called him Donul, as she did his father.

As Mary McCain reached out her arms, to hold her grandson for the first time. The little boy smiled at her and leaned forward, so she could take him in her arms. He had his mothers skin tone but the boys features were all his father. Before she was told about her new daughter and grandchild, Mary had been worried sick about her son. Her sisters illness was one of the mind, not the body. Her other sister was usually her carer but the woman needed a break, so she had volunteered to give her a couple of months off. Now all of that worry was almost gone, she had other things to worry about now. “I am sorry if I scared you darling, my Donald always said that I have a wicked sense of humour”.

“It is fine, my father is the same. He think that he is funny also".

Kate noticed the subtle joke and tried not to laugh. Mary however, did not try to stop herself. “I am going to like you and what is that lovely smell". With the ice broken, the three sat down to their meal. The two women spent the rest of the night, doing what all mother in law and daughter in laws did. They talked about the man they both loved. Even if the only thing they spoke about, was his faults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	20. Chapter nineteen: It's time to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Abydos.**

The men the elders had sent to be trained, had learned all they would need to begin training more rebels. They had taught them about different methods of communication, between the five separate resistance cells. From message drops to coded conversations, that would seem like any other normal conversation, when overheard by others. They had taught them how to work as a team, in order to draw the enemy into a battlefield of their choosing or an ambush, depending on the situation.

They had kept the combat drills simple. They had set up replicas of different areas of the city, using sheets draped over a frame made from the hardened roots, that could be found around the caves. They did not look the same as the locations but they had sufficed for the purpose, they were needed for. The men had become very proficient, they still needed more time but practice would be all they needed from now on.

Each of the five, would now slowly bring in, only those that could absolutely be trusted. They had also taught them methods of testing peoples loyalty but they already had their own methods for that purpose, many similar to those they were being taught. Nebu would be the leader of the rebels and would concentrate on training the troops but all would report to him and none could act without his say so. His elder brother Hassif, would be his second in command and all of Nebu's orders, would pass through him.

With the five men bringing them enough Naquadah now and with the importance of getting Larry the Gatekeeper back to earth, the time scheduled for their departure had been moved up. It was their hope that they could get back to the Stargate and return home, without incident. The fledgling rebels would then continue stock piling the mineral and would send shipments through, when they were able to safely do so.

The original plan was to stay longer but that did not take into account Larry. All they would need was locked inside the magical device and although Larry would freely give them knowledge about the Gau'auld. He would always refuse, if that knowledge involved any kind of technological advancement. He had even refused to reveal any other worlds, that they may be able to find more Naquadah on. He told them that having a large supply of the substance, would increase greatly, their technological advancement and that until he was certain that his knowledge, would not be abused. He could only tell them, about their enemies military strength.

The more he had told them, the more they had come to believe, that he was trying to scare them off and convince them to go home and bury their Stargate. He had been helpful though and especially enjoyed interacting with the Abydonians. They had been scared of him at first but they had soon warmed to him.

Nebu's brothers had thought him slow witted but all now saw the true man and not the mask he showed the world around him. When Jim would ask him to learn something while at home, he would always be fully prepared for when they tested him. That, more than the respect his size afforded him with the others, was the reason he had been given command of the rebel army. Everything the man did, he did with a single minded focus. Whether that be learning a new language or constantly going through drills to perfect a new move, one of them had taught him. If he put his mind to it, he would accomplish any goal.

Robert Parker had become so close to the man, that he even broached the idea of taking Nebu with them. Jim had flat out refused him. With Nasseef already leaving with them, another leaving from the same family would draw too much attention, to Hassif and his sons. The last person Jim would ever take for the sentimental type, was Robert Parker but although he had accepted his decision. Jim could tell that the old man had grown close to Nebu, even suspected that he saw him as the son he had never had. Nebu had a wife and child, so even if he had agreed, he would probably have refused the offer.

They were leaving in less than forty eight earth hours. So the Abydonians who were aware of their presence, had arranged for almost a full Abydonian day of celebrations. For the next twenty seven hours or so, they would come and go as their work in the mines allowed it. The entrance to the cave system was well out of view and the sonic properties of the caves, would give them warning of anybody approaching. So Jim did not protest and even if he had, it would have made no difference. The people were coming to pay their respects, to those whom their Hope’s of freedom, rested upon.

Most of all to his son, who everyone was paying special attention to. Jim was curious, so asked Nebu. “Why are they paying Don so much attention?”. He had guessed, that it was because he was the first of them to come to this world. He had guessed wrong.

“When our people are free, they will need a leader. We have chosen your son, the others will have to agree but I am certain they will". Nebu said to him.

“Others?”. He asked.

“Yes those who are not free yet, those who no nothing of our cause. They will also have the choice but I am certain they will agree”.

“What about you, I believe you would make a good leader?”. Jim said and genuinely meant it.

“Donul tell us that you have a Queen, who is the leader of your people, a female. What would a Male be called?”. Nebu asked.

“He would be called a King”. Jim replied.

“What would a slave know about being a King. No your son is the only one of our people, who is not a slave. He will be our King”. He stated it as a fact and he was sure nobody would argue with him.

Jim decided that was probably why Nebu did not want the position himself, nobody would argue with him. This way he could keep an eye on the King and make sure he stayed honest. “Does he know?”.

“Yes he knows but he just laugh and say, that if he survives that long, he will take job". Nebu smiled then said. “He will survive and he will make good King. You should be very proud Jeem”. As with Donald’s name, the Abydonians had trouble pronouncing his name. As it had with Donald, it had also grown on Jim.

“I think your people made a wise decision Nebu. I believe he cares deeply for your people and even if it does kill him, he will not stop until you are all free. None of us will!”. It was really not his place to say but if the goals of all this, turned out not to be the liberation of these people. The first time he suspected they were not, him and his son would return and die with these people. Because they had started something that could not be stopped now and both of their sense of honour, would demand that they returned.

He suspected Robert Parker, would simply kill his nephew and retake command, if that was to happen. He was not sure if that was how it worked but he would probably kill the imposter pretending to be his friend himself, if it wasn't. His friend had been manipulative but had not actually lied to him, as far as he knew. If he was lying about their reason for going through the Stargate, then it would be all the confirmation he needed. That his friend had died that night and a new man was born and it was all his fault.

It was him who had decided where they were going to set camp that night and it was him who the bullet was meant for. If his friend had not taken the shot, they would have both probably been dead. They had both played dead for a moment and when the two men let their guard down. Jim had rolled Richard off of him and shot the man closest to him, in one swift movement. Then with the other mans attention on him, Richard had shot the other man. Just before he could pull the trigger and end Jim's life.

The other men who had been with them had been lucky, in that the man who had shot at him. Had gone against orders and fired early. It had given them a chance to respond and they were highly trained soldiers, not the undisciplined natives, that they had faced that night. It had all been over in less than half a minute, less than that even. Time did not exactly slow down during combat but because the mind had to be alert. You would notice more in a matter of seconds, than you usually would in minutes and your perception of how much time had passed, could become blurred. Making a few seconds, feel like minutes had gone by.

No they would keep the promise they had made to these people, even if they did not rebel against Ra, they could still find them a new home and they would also celebrate with them. Because after the festivities were over, they would have less than a day to prepare for their departure.

Donald had finally been able to escape his many admirers or subjects as they now believed themselves to be. They were not hero worshipping him or anything superficial like that, they had genuinely made him their King. He was not their monarch yet, he had to free them first and although he had just laughed it off. When they had told him of their decision. It had dawned on him that they were not joking and that if he did live long enough to see these people freed, he would indeed become their King and Meera his Queen.

He had sat beside Robert Parker and could see that Jim was conversing with Nebu. Rachael was eyeing his father while talking to Tom and Nasseef but he had decided not to say anything to her. They would be leaving tomorrow and he was no longer in command of the mission, so what could it hurt. He turned to Robert and asked. “Are you looking forward to getting back home Robert?”. He was just trying to make small talk. Unless he was giving orders, Robert would rarely talk socially.

“I am tempted to stay but I can help these people far more if I leave. So the answer to your question is yes, I am looking forward to getting home. Because the sooner we get there, the closer we will be to freeing these amazing people". He was looking over at Nebu as he spoke the words of admiration.

“My brother would be remarkable on any world, you should not judge them all by him”. He indicated that he was talking about Nebu.

“Yes I know but these people kept a secret alive, even after it had long seemed like they had been forgotten and yes he is definitely remarkable. I have taught that boy in three months, what it would take years to, for most other men and he was completely illiterate when I first met him". The look on his face was full of pride and a little bit of awe.

“You are going to miss him aren’t ya?”.

Robert turned to him and replied, “No I am not, I am going to wring out of that thing, a way to defeat these would be gods or I swear I will give him to Bishop and he will turn the stubborn bastard, into tiny little pieces". Just then Larry appeared.

“I heard that and for your information, I do have ways to protect myself but what is a Bishop?”. Larry asked. He would still just revert back to the same image, with a neutral expression on his face. Almost like he was frozen in time, every time he would finish speaking.

“Bishop is a crazy scientist, well at least he looks like he is crazy but I am sure he would find a way, crazy or otherwise”. He replied teasingly.

As Robert teased Larry, Donald noticed Rachael leave the cave and Jim follow behind her, shortly after. She must have got his attention. Donald thought to himself, that it wasn't his problem anymore. He did however say to Robert. “That's not my problem anymore, it’s up to you if you want to do anything about it?”.

“I am tempted to thank a God, that I have not believed in since I lost her mother but no, I think I will do nothing". He then refilled his cup with the potent alcoholic drink, that the Abydonians drank. Then made a toast. “To a brighter future".

Donald replied, “I am looking forward to seeing a night sky but I'll drink to a brighter future, for these people alright".

The next morning as it would be on earth time, they were too busy to discuss the night before and they had plenty to do before they got their last sleep and then headed off on the long journey to the Stargate. they were scheduled to send some Naquadah, any time within the next fourteen days but they had decided to use that window for their departure instead. The shipment to Ra had been sent a few weeks ago and Hassif had assured them, that if Ra was displeased with the shipment, they would know immediately.

He would send his Jaffa through the Chappa’ai and then he would arrive within a day or two in his flying palace. So they had decided to get off of this world at the first opportunity. With them expecting a delivery of Naquadah the gate room would be more alert, in case any enemy soldiers were on their tails. They should be alert anyway but if they were expecting an incoming activation, they should be even more so.

They were not expecting to be under enemy fire but they had still asked Larry to project a layout of the building, that the Stargate was housed in. The first priority, was to keep the two children away from any danger. They mapped out all of the hiding places, that they would be able to use to stay out of the line of fire. They then went over all of the different scenarios and the directions that any attack could come from.

Larry had explained, that the Gau'auld had a device, that could transport a person over great distances. He had told them, that it worked in a similar way to the Stargate but had a shorter range. So if any attack were to come, it would probably be through the Stargate itself or through the ring device he had described. They did have one tactical advantage but they would only use that, if absolutely necessary. Larry could project images of anything, that he had stored within his memory and could even make recordings of each of them and then use them as decoys, to distract the enemy forces. To utilise that ability, would announce to them Larry's presence and that was the last thing they wanted.

To protect from the harmful effects of two days of carrying the Naquadah, they had sewn some of the obsidian glass. Into the lining of the rucksacks, that they would use to transport the mineral. It had reduced the amount they could carry but they had stripped away as much of the glass from the Naquadah, as they could. Which allowed them to fit more into the rucksacks.

Using the hardened roots, that could be soaked and then set in any shape you required. Robert Parker had devised a small crossbow and using sharpened shards of obsidian glass, he had made bolts to use for ammunition. They were meant for the rebels but Robert had made them one each, for the return journey. Even the children had one and had been shooting at targets, with increasing accuracy.

They were armed by pulling back the piece of root, that propelled the bolt until it locked in place. When the trigger mechanism was squeezed, the bolt travelled at a high velocity. With the sharpened glass, they would be as lethal as any bullet and with the barbs they had chipped out of the glass arrows, they would be extremely painful to remove. He had taught the rebel leaders how to make them and would give them a further weapon to train with.

Robert had explained to them all, that the only time he would not tone out Bishop's incessant talking. Was when he would be talking about weapons and how to make them. Bishop really was his best friend but the man could talk for hours and did not care if anyone was listening to him or not. Most of the time he was just thinking out loud anyway.

Although they had not spoken about the previous night, it was obvious to all what had happened. They were not walking around like love struck teenagers but they would glance in each others direction, when they thought that the others were not looking. They had still been carrying out their duties and they were both adults. Nobody broached the subject as they would be home soon, what would be the point.

They were preparing for the worst but they hoped that the journey home, would be an uneventful one. Nebu and the other rebel leaders would be arriving soon, to go over everything they had learned, for the final time. Then they would sleep and prepare for two days of endless desert. Donald’s original route would be the one that they took again. Although it did take them the longest route around the city, it was definitely the safest way, as the other direction would take them passed the mines and there were far too many people working there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	21. Chapter twenty: He looks like a Knox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Heliopolis.**

  
Bishop had only left the room with the strange pedestal, to either use the bathroom or to sleep. He would be in there with the team sent from earth, all of his waking hours. They still knew little about what the strange floating images meant but they had catalogued over one hundred and forty distinct configurations. They each had a central core, with varying amounts of smaller objects orbiting around them. If bishops suspicions were correct, then each represented an element and there were only just over fifty known to mankind. The implications of what that meant, were not lost on Bishop and was the reason he had refused to return to earth, when ordered.

He had sent a message back with Jacob, when he had returned to deliver those orders, that simply stated. That if they forced him to leave, he would never use his knowledge to help them again and besides, there were plenty who could do that job. They would need their finest mind to work on this and that mind was his.

In the six weeks they had been here, they had cleared out the living quarters and were all barracked there. They had even found toilets that instead of flushing the waist material, it would completely disintegrate the matter, leaving nothing behind. They had a team taking one of them to pieces, in order to see if they could learn how it worked but it just seemed like magic to them. There were no moving parts as you would expect and that only made Bishop even more determined, to decipher this universal language.

This technology was so far ahead of them and if they did not find a way to catch up with it, all of this would be for nothing. The archives below the mansion spoke of some kind of weapon or knowledge, that was supposedly on Abydos but that was five thousand years ago and for all they knew, these gods had found the rebels there and killed them all. Bishop knew that this was too important, to leave to others.

When they would first activate the pedestal, the image was that of a singular representation of each individual element. Has they ran their hand across the illuminated button, on top of the pedestal. It would change to another image, as if turning a page in a book. In those sections they would find multiples of each character and that only convinced him even more, that what they were seeing was some kind of language. But how did you read a three dimensional sheet of paper, where would you begin.

It was because of his obsession, that he had not paid much attention to the room they were in. It had been the young girl Samantha, whose father was in charge of making this place fit for long term habitation, that had pointed out the problem they were having and a possible solution to it. As with all building projects, builders were required to work in three dimensions, length, width and height. Humanities only real way of recording their history or creating works of literature or art. Was to draw it onto a flat piece of paper but what if the paper did not need to be flat? We would develop a way of representing those works, in a completely different way to how they did now. She had also told him about cornerstones and how everything else would lead off of those, in order to build the three dimensional structure.

Young Samantha had at least given him something to look for but it was only when he realised, that he was ignoring one very important piece of information, that he made any real progress. If he was correct in his original assumption, that this device was meant to help four distinctive races, communicate with each other. Then he was seeing four different languages or four different interpretations of a completely new, universal language.

So instead of trying to see it all from one point of view, stood close to the pedestal looking up. He stood with his back against each of the walls, with the alien languages on and tried to put himself into the shoes of each race. Each angle he looked from, changed the order in which the elements were stacked or ordered. When he again approached the pedestal, he realised something. If he could just find out which element was represented by each character, then he would at least have somewhere to begin.

  
**In orbit above the world of Heliopolis.**

  
Modi was the commander of the Mjolnir, the former ship of his father and the supreme commander of the Asgardian fleet, Thor. Modi’s grandfather Odin, had been the Asgardian who had saved his race, when the species was ravaged by a plague, that had left them sterile. It was he who had developed the technology, that aloud them to transfer their consciences into clone bodies and was made the ruler of the entire Asgard race in perpetuity, as a result.

Thor had been given command of the most advanced ship within the fleet, the Bilskirnir. So the Mjolnir was passed on to Modi, as he was the first born of his two sons. That had been millennia ago and while the ship had been upgraded in that time, the superstructure of the vessel was still the same, as the ship his father had commanded. The Mjolnir class vessels were small in comparison to their more advanced cousins but they were just as powerful.

Before being sent to this galaxy to check on the meeting place of the four great races, that had once held dominion over three galaxies. Modi had been engaged with his races fiercest enemy, the ones who replicate but could do nothing to prevent another world, from falling to those insectoid machines. He had helped evacuate as much of the population as they could but too many were lost. The Asgard were a race of zero growth, their greatest law was one conscience, one body and that meant any that were not saved upon their death, would be dead.

The law had been made to keep the illusion of the soul, with multiple copies making a mockery of that theological assumption. Although the ancients and the Furling’s had in a sense, proved that assumption correct. The Asgard had gone a step further than them and proved that the soul was more than just a persons knowledge. The Asgard did not see themselves as soulless but they did know that the millennia of cloning that their bodies have been subject to. Would prevent them ever joining their former allies on the next plain of existence and would one day be the end of his entire race.

Ten millennia ago the Asgard had fought a civil war against members of their race, that had broken the law of a single copy and also a law that predates the Asgard as they are now today. They had experimented on a less evolved species. Those honourless fools had used methods, that even the etins or the Gau'auld as they call themselves, would not be able to think of. The Vanir they called themselves but to the rest of the Asgard, they had no name. They were out there somewhere but the Asgard had long gave up the hunt for them.

He had been despatched to the place the four races had used, to make a record of the knowledge that all four were willing to share. There was no technological knowledge stored on this world, only the purest form of knowledge of them all. Everything that the four races knew, about the universe around them. Given enough time, if anyone could actually decipher what it all meant. They would eventually make technological advancements but in truth it would do more for their spiritual advancement.

That was why Modi could not understand, why they had sent such a valuable ship and its crew to investigate. That was until the Mjolnir’s science officer and Modi’s brother Magni, had came to report in. “Commander there is a ninety five point three two percent chance, that the humans down on the planet are from Midgard and I do believe they have repaired the damage, that our people did to the Stargate platform”. When they had ran the etins off of this world and in the process made its surface all but lifeless, they had rigged the Stargate platform, in order to send it to the bottom of the ocean. There was still plenty of life in the oceans of this planet but that life would never be able to adapt to live on the land again.

“Show me”. Modi ordered. Asgard sensors are very good but even they have their limitations. They could pick out individual life signs and even distinguish that persons species. If they had the required individuals planet of origin, in their ships computer. They could even tell from which of the many worlds in this galaxy, that they came from. Fortunately the one building left standing on the planet, had surveillance systems that had laid dormant for millennia.

The systems were those left behind by the Ancients. the greatest civilisation to ever wonder the stars and had only been activated because someone, in fact some several people had possessed a certain gene. One of those people was in the chamber with the repository of knowledge and he looked very unusual, even for a human. Magni commented. “I find this human most intriguing brother. He as no idea what he is looking at but I do believe given time, he will decipher what it all means. He is just missing a few pieces of the puzzle, his planets scientists are close to that level of understanding, a decade away, two perhaps but he does already understand what they are. He simply needs a way to identify them individually”.

“I do not understand why we have been sent to deal with this matter, the knowledge down there can not hurt them. It is the reason we allowed the etins to keep it for a time, to see if the knowledge they learned would enlighten them. Any single Asgard vessel could handle this and this place is their legacy anyway dam it. We should be on the front lines with father”. Asgardians while being an evolved race, could be quick to anger if they felt slighted or worse, useless.

“They are all falling back brother, the more ships we throw at them, the more they take control of. Their numbers are still small compared to ours but in a century, we will be overrun. We have no way to fight them and the more we try, the stronger they become. The new strategy is containment and you are too eager for vengeance against these creatures, for you to be of any use in that task brother”. Magni and Modi had been purposefully put together aboard the Mjolnir by their father.

Modi was a brilliant tactician, who many believed equal to their father but he had always been too quick to join a fight. Magni had always been able to keep his brothers baser instincts under control. If Magni was honest with himself, he felt the same way as his brother. Their people had numbered close to a trillion before the Replicators, they were now getting closer to half a trillion but the ruling council of which their grandfather sat at the head, was right to change their strategy and it was at their own fathers behest.

“I still see no reason to be here, we are forbidden from interacting with these people and as I have already said. This place is as much their legacy, as it is ours". Modi knew that he had a job to do and he would do it. Besides his brother seemed fascinated by the strange human, with the wild hair. He just reminded Modi of the Knox a little, he respected the Knox but a small part of him saw them as cowards.

Magni shook his head, as he said. “We are always fighting lately brother, it will be good to do some research for once".

Modi let out a laugh or what passes for one on Asgard and then replied. “Maybe it is you who reminds me of the Knox brother and not him". Maybe his brother was right, they had been in too many battles just lately and seen too many fall, never to rise again. If these people are from Midgard, then that is indeed an interesting development.

They would watch but they would not interfere, unless Modi did what he was famous for among the Asgard. Modi did not break rules, he bent them or reshaped them but he never broke them. That was why he had always been, his uncle Loki’s favourite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	22. Chapter twenty one: One shall fall, to save them all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Abydos, Nagada.**

  
Nebu was sad to see his new friends leave but he knew that he would see them again. He had a rebellion to build now and they needed to be ready, for when their day of deliverance arrived. They would be over half way there by now but until the time had passed for the journey to be complete. Nebu and his fellow rebels, his new brothers. When not down the mines, were spread out around Nagada listening, to be certain that nobody had raised the alarm or suspected anything. Once the time had passed, they would be able to relax.

Nebu was in the part of the city, that his little brother's best friend. Ne’rut lived. His father was a known snake, so Nebu had chosen to keep his eye on him personally. His name was Ne'rut, the same as his son but that was where their similarities ended. Ne'rut Jr was a good boy, Nebu thought a lot of him and would always play fight with the two of them. He could not help who his father was and Nebu knew that his father only did what he did out of fear. The snakes were just as much slaves as everybody else and when the time came to kill them, Nebu would not enjoy what he was going to have to do.

Nebu was just turning the corner to where Ne'rut and his father lived, when he heard Ne'rut Senior speaking to his son. “Go out and see one of your friends, I want some peace and quiet".

Nebu waited for him to re-enter his home, then he turned the corner and after making sure nobody was watching. He got young Ne'rut's attention, then indicated for him to follow him. When they were in a quiet part of the city, Nebu asked him. “What is wrong little big man?”. The name he had always called him.

Ne'rut was smaller than the other boys his age but would never back down to any of the bigger children. He looked at Nebu and replied. “You know what is wrong with me, Nasseef he is gone".

Nebu knew instantly what had happened. Nasseef had been best friends with this boy, ever since he was aloud out of his home on his own. Which for Abydonian children, was from a very young age. He was told not to say goodbye to anyone but he could not blame the child, he should have kept his eye on him. “Where as Nasseef gone? I know nothing of this". Nebu asked, trying to sound surprised about the boys revelation.

“He tell me not to say anything, that it was a secret”. The boy looked down to the floor as he spoke.

“Where did he say he was going, Ne’rut?”.

“He not tell me, just that he would not see me again, for a very long time and that he could not leave without saying goodbye”.

“Have you told anybody else Ne'rut?”. He already knew that he had but he needed confirmation before he would act.

“My father asked me why I was sad, so I told him but nobody else Nebu".

“Listen my little big friend. Nasseef is playing a trick on you, he has gone with his brother to work. He will be back soon enough". Nebu then started laughing, before adding. “You may be strong little one but you are easily fooled”. He then winked at the young man and finished, “Now go and find your other friends, I will send Nasseef to you when he returns”.

The smile that came to the young boys face, told him that his words, had the desired effect. His father was a completely different problem. There would be no convincing him and from the way he had shooed his son away, Nebu was certain, that he was already calling Ra. He did not like lying to the boy and getting his Hope’s up but it was better that one boy be sad, than a lot of people be dead.

His next job was to find his father and tell him to inform his brother, that he would be in command now. He would then have his father hide his wife and son in the caves. He did not want to leave them but he had no choice. If he left soon, he would be able to get to the pyramid before they did. Ra would send warriors through the Chappa’ai and they would block his friends escape, until Ra arrived. He was certain that they could fight their way through.

To Nebu, Robert Parker and Jeem were gods among men. They had fought all six of the rebels and the two of them had defeated them every time. Their extra numbers had meant nothing against them, even after they had learned to work as more of a team. One of them would engage the rebels and use one of their bodies to keep the others at a distance, while the other would wait and then strike when their attention was completely on the first man. They had came close but they had never won a single contest, against the two.

His father was where he expected him to be, which was fortunate for Nebu. He was running out of time and would need to explain everything to his father quickly. When he found him, they headed in the direction of the mines, as they would be able to talk and not look suspicious doing it there. When they were clear of the other people, Hassif asked him. “What is wrong son, why have you bought me here?".

“You did not keep your eye on Nasseef, he told Ne'rut he was leaving and would not see him for a long time". He did not mean to blame his father but he should have been watching him.

“That is where he went. I am sorry son, he knew not to say anything to him. We have all warned him about his father". The look on his fathers face, was one of utter devastation.

“It is not your fault father, we all should have warned him not to say goodbye to anybody and we have bigger problems right now".

“Yes of course we must warn them son, I will go. If I leave now, I may be able to reach them in time and then they can return to the caves. All will be fine my son".

“No father, it is I who must go. Take my wife and son to the caves and tell people that I take them with me. Then tell my brother Hassif, that he is in command now. He will have to learn from the others but he already knows, much of what he will need".

Hassif was not happy with his son leaving but he would be more help to them, than he would himself. He put his hand on the back of his sons head, then pulled him closer. So that their foreheads were touching. “I have loved you since the day, that I helped bring you into this world my son. If you can not return to us, then stay alive and take care of your brother and sister”. He then kissed his sons forehead and then left to perform his duties.

Nebu did not have any weapons on him, they were kept in the caves and only used for training purposes. He knew that he did not have time to collect them but he did not care, he was the weapon. Even before he had learned from Robert Parker, Nebu would have been able to defeat any man who did not have the same training, as his mentor. With all that he had learned, he believed that he could kill the Hawk bastards. Because he would not allow them to end his peoples fight for freedom, before it had even begun.

Once he was out of view, he picked up the pace. Only a fool would run in the desert but he could walk fast enough to either intercept them or join the fight, if they had already arrived at their destination. He just hoped that he could make it in time or his people would never be free.

  
**Final dune before the pyramid.**

“Are you certain?”. Jim asked Larry.

His disembodied voice replied, “Yes I am certain, their are ten Jaffa waiting in the Stargate chamber and two more that are positioned in the entrance hall". He then projected a small image of the building, that the Stargate was housed in. Their were ten dots scattered around the Stargate chamber and two more were hiding behind the two pillars, that were furthest away from the entrance. Jim could see what they intended to do. Once their group entered the corridor at the end of the entrance hall, the Jaffa would follow them and cut off their retreat. They would not be able to see the light from the Stargate, until they were passed the two Jaffa that were waiting to cut them off.

Only the Jaffa had no idea that they knew exactly where they were or that they had a device, that could activate the Stargate from a distance. Larry had assured them, that the Stargate would shutdown within the next five minutes and once it had, he would be able to make a connection with a planet, that was not earth. The guards would be able to see the address on the pedestal and their helms would record it. Meaning they would not take that information, to the afterlife with them.

Larry could also send a signal, that would send the guards helms false readings and was how he was going to try and make them shoot each other. When the Stargate was activated, the guards would assume that they were just reactivating it, to send reinforcements if called for but before it activated, they would see that it was not from their home world and when their helms, showed them the Jaffa of Apophis. their gods greatest enemy. Suddenly charge at their comrades, through the Stargate. They would in theory, open fire on one another leaving only one or two remaining. He would then mess with them even further, if they had not yet realised and retracted their helms.

The two waiting for them, they would use the carnage going on in the Stargate to ambush. Larry would stay with the children and had assured them all, that he was more than capable of keeping them safe. He would not tell them how he would keep them safe but he promised them that he could. He had also assured them that Ra's ship was not yet in the system and would inform them if he arrived.

They headed towards the ramp leading up to the pyramid, under the assumption that they would not be attacked. If they did intend to ambush them, until they reached the corridor up ahead. Then they would be safe. The children had been told to stay behind them and then quietly take Larry to the second pillar on their left hand side and then hide until called for. They had timed it to coincide with the Stargate shutting down and just as the children separated from them. Larry, who had projected himself into the space between the last two pillars on their right hand side. Gave the signal for them to get into position.

Donald then peeled off to the left, with his father going to the right. Robert Parker drew his huge broad sword from its sheaf, as quietly as he could and his daughter, with a small crossbow in each hand. Readied herself to aim a bolt at each of the Jaffa's legs. It was hoped that even if she missed, the sight of a man wielding a massive broad sword, would keep their attention long enough for the two men to come up behind them. It was risky but both Donald and Jim were skilled enough to kill the men, before they could hurt the bate.

They did not need Larry to tell them when the Stargate had been reactivated, the sounds of weapons and muffled screams could be heard clearly enough. To the Jaffa's credit, the two ready to complete the ambush, did not panic, as they had hoped but when they did make their move, Rachael connected with the shot to her right. Seeing this, her father advanced and then swung his sword at the Jaffa on their left. The warrior skilfully deflected his strike with his staff and with a strength that even Nebu did not possess, he kept the weapon pressed to the ground and gave him an arrogant smile. As Robert Parker had known it would be, that smile was wiped off of his face by James Eldens dagger, slicing his throat from ear to ear.

After they pushed the Jaffa onto his back, Jim stabbed his dagger into the pouch that held the larvae form of the Gau'auld, until he heard the snake like creature squeal in agony. When they looked over to the other Jaffa, Rachel was plunging her own dagger into the pouch and they heard the same squeals from that direction.

They then took cover in case anyone had survived the phantom attack through the Stargate and then Jim turned to Larry's projected image and asked. “Can you tell if anyone as survived in there?”.

“Eight Jaffa are dead, the other two have weakening life signs”. Larry informed him.

“Good, we will go first. When the other Jaffa are dead, you follow with the boys, understood?”.

“Yes I understand but please be careful, the Jaffa may not be dying and their Primta will be desperate for survival”. He then vanished from sight as if by magic.

The three men and Rachael, then started gathering the Jaffa's weapons. They both had a staff weapon and a Zat’nik’tel each on them, so Jim and Rachael took the Zat's and then took the lead. Robert and Donald followed behind with the staff weapons. Larry had taught them all they needed to know, about how to fire the weapons. Before they advanced though, Robert ripped one of the sleeves off his desert robes and tied his broad sword, to the weapon.

The plan was for Rachael and Jim to go in and repeatedly fire the Zat’nik’tel at the dead bodies, until they vanished. That would solve the problem of the Primta's, trying to take them as hosts in desperation. Robert and Donald would be covering them, with the staff weapons.

  
**Outside the pyramid.**

  
When Nebu reached the final dune, he could still see the tracks left by his friends and little brother. The winds would usually hide tracks after a few minutes, so he guessed that they had only recently headed towards the pyramid. When he made it to the entrance hall, Nasseef jumped out from his hiding place. “Nebu quick, a Jaffa his hiding ready to attack them but Larry can not reach that far to tell them. You must hurry".

Nebu did not answer his brother, instead he ran straight in the direction of the Stargate.

  
**Stargate chamber.**

San’kha had realised what was happening and retracted his helm. As soon as the phantoms had not, passed through the Chappa'ai. His fellow Jaffa had fallen for the ruse but not San’kha son of Tu’rok. He had seen the phantoms just like his fellow Jaffa but he had not seen the ripples, that are the consequence of someone travelling through the ring of the gods. So had found cover, when they opened fire on each other. He did not know who was sending these phantoms but he knew that it was the power of the gods, that they were using.

San'kha had faced the Jaffa, that were loyal to the vile one Sokar and he would use such tricks. Making Ra's Jaffa believe that friend was foe and foe was friend. Ra had used his power to prevent this from happening but none were this powerful, since Anubis had challenged Ra and was banished or as some say killed by Ra. Maybe it was Anubis, come to punish Ra's first prime. He had dared carry the name in his absence, just like San'kha's father Tu'rok had before him.

Many had believed San'kha would follow him and take his place at Ra's side but San'kha was no fool and would never disrespect the gods in such a way. Even if Anubis did not return, he would be waiting in the afterlife to judge your heart, on the scales of purity. Only those with the most pure devotion to the gods, would be deemed worthy and would be sent on to the afterlife. It was said that those who displeased Anubis, would welcome the eternity they would spend with Sokar.

He only hoped that the reverence that his father showed to the title, would be recognised by Anubis but he knew that the one who now held the title, would not. Out of reverence for the gods, his father had only used the name as a title and when not in Ra's presence, he would insist on being referred to as Tu'rok and not Anubis. This one believes he is a god and insists all call him Anubis.

Now San'kha was in a situation in which he would fail Ra, all because of fools who rely to much on their gods power and not enough on their own senses. If this enemy could mess with Ra's power, then they would also know who was dead and who would be left alive. He quickly used a reflective device he had created himself, for times when he could not rely on Ra's power, like now. They were all dead except one, who had been shot in his Primta sack and would die a slow agonising death.

He quickly put himself into a deep state of Kelno'reem, a difficult thing to do quickly. His father had taught him how, when he was still very young. He had told him that Ra's enemies had the same power and that one day he would need the skill. His fathers prediction had proved true on many occasions and San'kha had become very proficient in the act. He had failed his god but he would take as many of the Shol’va slaves he could with him and hope Anubis recognises his reverence for him and his death in the service of Ra. He just hoped Anubis hatred for Ra, would not blind him to that fact but it mattered little, San'kha's heart would be balanced. None were more devoted to the gods.

Even though his body was slowing itself down, his mind still had a sense of what was going on around him, even if his mind was in a deep state of concentration. He was hidden around the right hand corner as you came into the chamber from the outside and hoped they believed that all had been killed and did not immediately check the whole area. Ra would arrive soon but he feared he would be too late. The vast distances between the stars took time to traverse but he would kill as many as he could and delay their departure for as long as possible.

He heard them enter firing the Zat’nik’tel's repeatedly, San'kha could hear the distinctive sound of his brethren being vaporized and for a moment felt a grudging respect for these Slaves but that soon passed and his instincts kicked in. He rose in a single elegant motion, his Ma'tok staff had been vertical the whole time at his left hand side ready to grab at a moments notice. As quiet as those that resemble the banished goddess Hathor. San'kha advanced to seal his place in the after life.

He quickly surveyed the situation, they had checked the other side first with two of them in that direction, another was at the corridor entrance that led to the outside and his first target, a man with completely white hair and equal in height to himself. He aimed his weapon and fired, just as a huge blur pushed the man at the entrance out of his way, then pushed the old man out of the way also. While his shot would have killed the old man, it only clipped the newcomer on his left shoulder.

San'kha had been hit in the same manner in the past and the reaction this massive slave gave, had been nothing like the one he had given. He did not stop for a second, he absorbed what part of the blast that had caught him and with a look on his face that told San'kha, that this slave was going to enjoy this. He reached forward and grabbed the staff just above, the actual cannon part of the weapon.

San'kha had believed the man would try to pull the staff from his hand as another Jaffa would. The man before him could be a Jaffa, he was only a little shorter than himself but larger in overall body mass. Instead he used the fact that San'kha had set himself for such a manoeuvre and launched himself at him and before San'kha knew what had happened, he was on the floor his body twitching. There was however another presence, desperate to save its own young life.

Robert Parker felt like he had been hit by a rampaging bull but his years of experience kicked in and he spun in the direction of the two sounds he had heard. The first was the sound of the Jaffa's weapon readying itself to fire, the next, well the next was just a thud really. Nebu was just off the floor travelling very fast in the direction of the Jaffa. Robert did not really see what Nebu did to the man but he knew once he saw him on the floor, with his neck almost completely the wrong way round. Nebu’s left shoulder was smouldering but his friend and protégé, did not even seem to notice.

Without even thinking about it, on pure instinct Robert Parker bellowed. "Nebu, retreat now!”.

Just has instinctively had Robert had given the order, Nebu followed it. He went from looking down with glee at the hawk headed bastard he had just killed and instantly jumped at least as far back, as he had leaped towards the Jaffa. Then a stream of bright blue white energy, intercepted the snake like creature, that was desperately trying to save itself. He saw his King fire two more shots into the creature, in order to vaporize the false God. He turned to Robert and Donald in turn and said. "My friends you saved me, thank you but we must leave now!".

.

The two men did not bother to correct him about them saving his life but instead focused on the part of getting out of here. The children had slowly started approaching the Stargate chamber, as soon as Nebu had charged off. When Larry informed them that the final Jaffa was dead, they began running. Just as they entered the chamber, Larry projected his avatar into the chamber and declared "Ra is here". The Stargate then shut off and instantly started activating to send them home.

Donald was ready with the radio and after thirty or so very anxious seconds. He gave the all clear for first Tom, who would tell them the strangers that followed were friendly but to be ready just in case. Nasseef holding Larry and his injured brother would go next, followed by the others. They threw the staff weapons and Zat's that had not been disintegrated with their owners and then there was only three of them left. Rachael had seen that Jim had not moved from the pedestal. “Let’s go now!”.

He could see it in her eyes, that she knew what he intended to do, if Ra had not shown up they would have had their happy ending. Jim so wanted that for her, more than he wished it for himself. Jim was a soldier and although he had done those things with a sense of honour and viewed the things he had done, the people he had killed, as his sworn duty. As with all soldiers, he was simply telling himself a factual lie. He did his duty for all of those reasons but each time he had took another mans life, even in self defence. It had chipped away at his spirit, until that spirit no longer dreamed of happiness. Only to be iron strong and unbreakable. That was until he met the incredible woman whose eyes were pleading with him, to leave with them but he could not. Larry could only shut down the Stargate from the side that had made the connection. Meaning he would have to stay behind and when they had left, he would press the central button on the pedestal to shut it down manually. If he did not, then they ran the risk of revealing earths location.

Only a few seconds had passed but it seemed like an age, before he nodded to the woman's father. Robert Parker hit the woman he had grown to love, on the base of her skull and threw her limp body over his shoulder, before his daughter could realise what was happening. Before he entered the puddle of energy, he turned and saluted to Jim. At the same time Jim heard the rings begin to activate behind him. “Just go dam it".

He waited until the rings were almost to the ground, then pressed the button that would shut down the Stargate. When it did, Jim returned the salute that the old man would never see and then just before being struck by two staff blasts, square in the back. His heart broke for the woman he had fallen in love with. Her first love had left her alone and now that she had finally aloud herself to love another, he had left her as well. At least her husband had left her a son. The last thought he had before the reaper took him was. There was a chance his seed had took.

Then James Elden, Jim to all of his friends but one and the woman he loved. Died not just to save the woman but for everyone on that spinning ball, called the earth. A place were he had lived through hell but a place he now believed, could one day be heaven itself.

**The end of the beginning...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


	23. Epilogue: The cost of failure, the prize for defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**In orbit above the world of Heliopolis**.

  
For once in their very long lives, the sons of Thor found their roles reversed and when their father arrived, it would be Magni and not Modi, that he would be disappointed by. Modi had been fascinated by the weapons, that the humans carried with them and had used the Mjolnir’s computers, to create holographic representations of the different firearms.

Their were three distinct models. A smaller single handed weapon, with a revolving barrel that had six chambers. When one round was fired the barrel would turn, readying the next round of ammunition to be fired. This one fascinated him most of all. Such an elegant design, for a weapon of death.

The next one while being far more impressive, in its destructive power. Modi felt it lacked the elegance of the first weapon. When he saw the demonstration of how this weapon operated, he felt it lacked the subtle beauty of the first. It held fifteen of the bullets, that when fired propelled a lead shot by creating an explosion inside a metallic casing. That shot then travelled through a circular tube and although the recoil of the weapon would make it less accurate. Modi was certain, that could be accounted for and adjustments made for greater accuracy.

The final weapon, seemed to be for use at close range only. It worked on the same principle as the others, only it fired multiple smaller shots. At close range the combined impact, of those smaller pieces of shrapnel, would cause extensive damage to the target but at range, they would spread out and have a minimal effect. It was Modi's fascination with the humans weapons, that had blinded him to his brothers growing obsession.

Magni had been observing the human that reminded Modi of the Knox, constantly since they had been here. He would only stop for nourishment, when the human would go to sleep. Asgard did not need to sleep like humans but they still required food to sustain their bodies. Modi would be proud of his brother for his actions. Only his brother did not have Modi's knack for only bending the rules and had just broken, one of the big ones.

  
**Heliopolis, pedestal chamber.**

  
Bishop had an eidetic memory, which meant he could remember anything that he saw. He had been treading over the same ground for days and as he knew he had, all he confirmed was that he had slammed, straight into a wall. He knew why he was stuck but he could not pull himself away. He needed a way to determine, which element was which. As if he had just had an epiphany, the names of the elements that were known to man kind, suddenly appeared next to some of the symbols, in English. It was only just long enough for Bishop to take it in but it was definitely long enough.

**In orbit above the world Heliopolis.**

  
As soon as Modi realised what his brother had done, he knew it would not be long before his father showed up. When he transported on to the bridge of his former ship, the look he gave Modi, told him that he believed that he was responsible. Modi should let his brother suffer his father's wrath, as he had done countless times through the eons but Modi and Magni were not those kind of siblings. Magni had stood beside Modi and defended him to their father on many occasions and was probably the only reason he still had a command.

So instead he drew his father's anger onto himself. “You believe it was me? it is no wonder my uncle Loki, believes you lack imagination father". While he had just told his father, that it was not him and with the only other Asgard aboard the vessel, with the authorisation to do what had been done being his brother Magni. It would seem that he had just dropped his brother in it but it was the mention of his uncle Loki and the fact that he had called him father while on duty, that would save his brother.

The expressions on the faces of the Asgard race, were very subtle. Accept when they were angry, the difference could be clearly seen then. Thor had the utmost respect for his son Modi but before the Asgard had found a form of immortality through cloning. His children had been young like any other species. Modi had been very close to Thor's brother Loki and although Thor was himself close to his brother. Loki had rubbed off on his eldest son, far too much for his liking.

“You will address me as Supreme Commander, Commander Modi”. He then turned to Magni and said. “I will deal with you, when I have finished with your superior”. The look he gave Magni was one of disappointment. He expected this from his brother and even welcomed it at times. Modi was an exceptional tactician and it was his knack for doing the unexpected, that had saved many Asgardian lives but his brother was the only reason Modi had not gone too far with his schemes. If he could no longer rely on Magni to keep Modi in check, he may have to remove him from command. “You are in command here not him, everything that happens on this ship. is your responsibility”.

Modi knew that his father was correct, in his assertion. This was his command and because he was distracted, one of their peoples highest laws had been broken. “I take full responsibility Supreme Commander. I was distracted and although I believe that I may have found a weapon, that may be effective against the Replicators. There is no excuse for not keeping control of my crew". Modi mentioned the weapons, to distract his father from the reason he was supposed to be here.

Usually his son would argue with him, this put Thor a little off guard for a second and almost made him miss the mention of weapons. When it did register, it had the effect Modi had wanted. “Weapons? You have my attention, Commander Modi".

Modi then ran the simulation he had requested of the Mjolnir’s computer and when the projectiles that the weapons fired, connected with the simulated Replicator. The individual blocks separated, as if shattered into pieces. He then ran a different simulation, this time with several Replicators. When they all shattered in to individual pieces, those pieces then reformed but in lesser numbers. The simulation then continued, until zero Replicators reformed. “These are only computer models Supreme Commander but the results are promising and if these weapons can help our people push back the Replicators, then I believe the small amount of assistance that my science officer gave these humans, was only fair”.

His son's assumption, that it was fair to help these people, advance their understanding of the repository of knowledge, on the planets surface. Ignored the very reason for which the law was made in the first place. The Gau'auld were a prime example of the damage that could be caused, by a species gaining technology, that they did not earn for themselves. With great power comes great responsibility and that responsibility was gained, along with the understanding of that power.

The Asgard claimed to be gods, not for the same reasons as the Gau'auld. No they claimed this to prevent what happened on the peoples world, who now inhabited the meeting place of the four great races. The Asgard have watched that world for millennia and watched them fight amongst themselves, over which deity they worshipped. That was why they had taken on the personas of gods and used them to guide the people of the worlds they protected, down a path of righteousness. In truth that was a violation of the same law his son had just broken but the decision was taken, because the alternative was far worse.

“These weapons are very interesting Commander Modi but I do not believe our people are capable of wielding weapons, such as these”. He was not trying to dismiss his sons assertions, the point was a valid one. The Asgard were sturdier than their appearance made them seem but the recoil from a weapon such as this, would cause serious trauma to their bodies.

“Yes Supreme Commander but my Berserker suits would be more than adequate, for the purpose of handling these weapons and our technology would also solve this weaponries greatest weakness, the need to reload. With our ability to fabricate matter from energy, we could simply add that technology to our own version of the weapons". Modi knew that his father would not like the fact, that he wanted to combine these weapons with his failed experiment, that was the berserker suits.

It had been at the beginning of the infestation, of the Replicators. That Thor’s brother and Odin’s favourite son, Baldur had been killed, never to rise again. Many had blamed his uncle Loki for his death but Modi knew that his father blamed the berserker suit and by extension, him. Baldur and Loki had been among the volunteers to test their combat readiness against the Replicators. The suits had done everything that they were supposed to but the weapons on them were as useless against the machines, as all of the Asgard weapons were. They had even had some success but it was because of those successful uses of the suits, that had gotten Baldur killed. Loki had been blamed because it was he who had first used the suits, to simply crush and rip apart the mechanical creatures.

Loki had realised that the replicators were overriding his suits systems and informed his brother but Baldur was loved most by Odin, for his bravery and ignored his brothers warnings. Loki had been close enough to their vessel, for his conscience to be uploaded and then placed into a new body. Baldur had not. His uncle Loki had never been the same since that incident and had withdrew from Asgardian society as a result. He would show up often enough but refused to ever go into combat again and concentrated only on scientific matters now.

To Modi's surprise, it seemed is uncle had misjudged his father and he did have an imagination. “This is very interesting Commander Modi. Have your research transmitted to the Bilskirnir, I will personally prepare a presentation to put before the high council”.

He turned again to Magni, who was unaccustomed to being the one that had disappointed their father. “Fortunately for you Science officer Magni. The all father himself, has been watching these Humans and because they are from Midgard. He believes as you do, that this place is indeed as much their legacy at is it ours and the assistance you have rendered them, should not harm them but I expected better of you. Your brother would destroy stars, without a thought for the life that could of developed in the future. If that act meant destroying our Nemesis. That is why you are here Magni, to consider the consequences that your brother will not”.

“My apologies Supreme Commander, it as been a long time since I have been mentally stimulated. I found myself grateful for a break from the endless conflict and because of this I forgot myself". Magni had always been the dutiful son and would never go against his fathers wishes.

“We have all been fighting for far too long, we will know a time of peace again but until then we must stay strong". Thor declared to his son. Thor missed exploring simply for the sake of it, there was still a huge universe out there that was almost completely unexplored and he longed for the time to return, when his people would once again resume their former peaceful ways.

Modi was certain that his father was finished, so asked. “What are our orders here, Supreme Commander”. Modi was hoping that he would be ordered back to their home galaxy but he was pleasantly surprised, for a second time by his father.

“If the people of Midgard are going to be using the Stargate system, they will in time encounter the Gau'auld. Your orders are to remain in this galaxy and observe them. You are not to interact with them and I will not tolerate you assisting them again, is that understood?”. For the first time in a countless number of years. Thor looked to both of his sons, as he spoke in the tone, that he only ever reserved for Modi or his own brother, Loki.

“So we are not required to stay in orbit of this world?”. Modi asked.

“You do not need to be present, in order to keep an eye on these Humans. So sweep the entire galaxy and get an idea of what other worlds they have travelled to".

“Yes Supreme Commander, it will be done but for what purpose we will be gathering this information?”.

“To ascertain their intentions. These people may one day become a greater threat, than even the Gau'auld and by helping them, we may unintentionally become the reason for their ascendancy”. Thor replied, adding the last part for Magni's benefit. Thor then left, leaving the brothers alone on the bridge of the vessel.

  
**Earth. Beneath the Stamford estate.**

  
Because they were expecting a shipment from Abydos. Richard Hastings or Joseph Hammond, were always on the command level of the gate room. It was Richard’s shift when the Stargate activated, as they had expected it to. They were not expecting the transmission they received, to inform them that they needed the shield door opened and the base to be ready for possible hostiles, that may be following them.

He gave the order for the shield door to be opened and then waited. The first person to rematerialize was his nephew Thomas, followed by a man at least as big as Jacob and another young boy. Thomas was shouting that they were friendly but the soldiers down in the gate room, still surrounded them with their weapons raised.

Strange weapons then started flying out of the Stargate, followed by Donald McCain. There were still three left to go and when they did not appear immediately after Donald, Richard feared the worse. When his uncle Robert appeared with his daughter over his shoulder, unconscious. He did not need the Stargate shutting down, to tell him that his friend would not be joining them.

  
**Abydos, Ra's vessel.**

  
The light that surrounded James Elden did not hurt his eyes and he noticed that the pain in his shoulder had completely gone. It was an old injury that did not cause him any great discomfort but it had never healed properly and he had become used to the dull ache. That pain was no longer there and Jim thought to himself, that he must be in heaven. That was until the light above his head started to separate and he realised where he was.

The two sets of hands that dragged him out of whatever he was in, only confirmed his suspicions. He saw that there was a young man dressed in regal attire, with a man bowed down before him. The man Jim recognised, as the one who Nebu had killed but how could he be alive, no one could survive their neck being snapped like that. Then he remembered what Larry had told them about Ra's technology and how it could heal almost any injury, even fatal ones.

Jim had gone through training to withstand torture but those methods had never taken into account alien technology. He would never give up information freely but who knew what torture methods these people had. Because he had learned the language well enough to understand others, even if he could barely speak the tongue in reply. As the two guards held him down to await the young man, who must be this Ra, because of the strange deep bass tone to his voice. Jim listened in on what they were saying.

“As I have said, you have failed your god San'kha but the others who were with you are with Sokar now. You I have returned to this realm, because unlike those fools you had the intelligence to retract your helm. None of my children have tried this since Sokar became so bold, that I was forced to banish him to the underworld. I know who did this but do you San'kha son of Tu'rok?”. Ra had no clue who was responsible for the deaths of his Jaffa and Jim had to stop himself from laughing at the blatant lie.

“The phantoms wore the helms of your eternal enemy, the serpent Apophis but I do not believe that is where the attack came from my Lord". San'kha answered Ra.

“You are correct, the attack did not come from Apophis. Your father was the greatest of all of my Jaffa, he expected you to follow him. I knew that you would not and I want to hear from your own lips why that was?”. Jim again heard the lie but it was the mans grip tightening, that got his attention.

When Ra had mentioned the Jaffa's father and that he was the greatest of all of his kind. The mans grip had tightened considerably at that moment, so Jim filed that little bit of information away in his brain. Angry men were more likely to make a mistake, than calm ones he thought to himself.

“I am a Jaffa my Lord, a loyal servant of the gods”. The mans eyes then moved in Jim's direction but he was not their target. “A Jaffa is not worthy of a gods name, he may forget himself and believe himself divine my Lord". This one was a true believer, a fanatic. Jim filed that little bit of info away as well, fanatics were very easy to anger. All he would have to do is curse Ra or his kind and the man would boil over with rage.

Ra let out a deep throaty laugh, then said, “Your father believed the same as you, he could never understand that I had raised him to the status of the gods. Even though I ordered my children, to show him the same respect that they would each other. He would still show reverence to them and in return they treated him with contempt. Do you know why that was San'kha?”.

“I would not presume to know such things my lord".

“No you would not. They treated him with contempt. Because all should know their place and that place is where I decide”. To Jim it sounded like Ra was angry with San'kha. “Do not believe for one second, that it was your own doing Jaffa. If it was your destiny to become my first prime and take the mantle of Anubis. That is what you would have been but I foresaw your true destiny and it was him”. Without looking at him, Ra pointed at Jim.

“The Primta that you have been given to replace the one that was lost, is almost ready to grant godhood. You have until then to get the information I need from this one or you will not receive another Primta. He was sent by demons that have the power to hide his thoughts from me. Demons that are from the time before time". Ra turned to Jim and his eyes flashed, as if a light was trying to break free.

They were going to torture him anyway. So he decided to work on his torturer by disrespecting his god and facing the consequences with a mocking grin. So he said in the best Gau'auld that he could manage. “These demons you fear, that is what the one who sent me, called you and I fear his wrath, more than I will ever fear you. My GOD! Is the only one there is and the only one there ever will be”. He stared first at his target and then at that mans god. He put on as close to the face of a fanatic as he could and then he cranked it up, by laughing maniacally.

He was far from crazy but he wanted them to believe he was. Because he was not having that thing put inside of him. Ra simply laughed as the three Jaffa that were present, beat him to death. The whole time he knew that they were going to just revive him again, so he laughed and screamed out loud enough, so that the God who did not exist could hear him, “I have delivered your message great one but their only answer was war. Bring them war my lord!”. Repeatedly until the beating had finished its job. Knowing the whole time, that for now this was his new normal.

**To be continued..**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!


End file.
